The New Guy
by Lesa-Newt
Summary: Sadie is the rebel of the high school. All of the teachers try to compare her to Carter Kane, her brother who graduated last year. Sadie's boyfriend is the most popular boy in the school. Walt Stone. When Anubis comes to school as the new guy. Will Sadie stay with Walt or Fall for Anubis
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Lesa. I love to read and write fanfiction. I am a major fan girl for a lot of different series. Saunbis is one of my favorite couples ever. I wish that they could turn this series into a movie so we can see the best couple come to life. Or another series. I mean I like Percy Jackson and all but the Kane's need a comeback.**

 _Description_

 _Sadie is the rebel of the high school. All of the teachers try to compare her to Carter Kane, her brother who graduated last year. Sadie's boyfriend is the most popular boy in the school. Walt Stone. When Anubis comes to school as the new guy. Will Sadie stay with her boyfriend or will she fall in love with someone else…._

Sadie's POV

"Good Morning Sadie," My mother says as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning," I say. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with scrambled eggs," My mother says. "Your father will be returning home from his business trip today so don't make any plans with friends or Walt."

"I won't," I say. "Do you know when Carter is going to visit us from college?"

"No I don't," My mother says. "Do you miss him a lot? You know you can just call him."

"Yeah," I say. "But that doesn't give me a reason to tease him about his nerdy outfits."

My mother rolls her eyes and smile. "You're lucky that your brother loves you enough to take the teasing."

"He knows I'm joking," I say.

"He will probably be back in the late spring. He has to come back because Zia graduates this year along with Walt." My mother explains.

"Then I won't have anyone to talk to at school," I say. "I hate being a junior."

"You still have Liz and Emma," My mother explains.

"Yeah," I say. "But they obsess over boys. And they always have to mention that Carter is so cute when I bring up his name."

"Dare I say this," My mother says. "But you could actually make new friends."

"Not many people want to be friends with the troubled sister of Carter Kane," I say. "I could talk to Jaz. But she's a popular cheerleader."

"Your boyfriend is a popular sports player. Football, basketball, soccer, and baseball." My mom explains "And you can't talk to a cheerleader?"

"I hate that you always make good points mom," I say.

"You have to have good points when raising you and Carter. It's part of being a lawyer. It's also part of being a mom. You'll learn one day." My mom explains.

"I doubt I will be a good mom like you are," I say.

"I'm sure you will one day Sadie," My mother explains. "You already do a good job at babysitting Felix and Shelby."

"Another good point," I say. "I give up arguing points with you."

My mother smiles then she looks down at her watch. "Oh I got to get going and so should you." She gets up and puts the remaining dishes in the sink. "Have a good day at school Sadie," She kisses the top of my head.

"Have a good day at work," I say as she walks out the door.

I get up and grab my jacket and backpack and head outside. I put my jacket on and put the backpack in the passenger seat. I walk over to the driver's seat. I look over at the house that has been for sale. It looks like someone bought it over the weekend. There was a truck with people unloading boxes. I see a teenage boy with black hair, leather jacket, skinny jeans, and combat boots with a little girl that had a flower dress also had black hair. A black jackal was sitting in the grass watching the owners. The boy looks over and I turn on the car and back out. I head to school.

Once I've arrived at school I get to my locker. I open it then put my bag it.

"Good morning beautiful," a voice says.

I turn and see Walt. He has his hand on the top of the locker. "Hey Walt," I say and lean against the locker next to me.

Walt leans in and kisses me. "How are you?"

"Great," I say. "My father is coming back from his business trip tonight."

"Fantastic," Walt says. "Do you think your parents will mind if I stop by?"

"No," I say. "The almost love you as much as they love their son."

"I know," Walt says. "I always have the best sports conversations with your father."

I look over at the crowd of people. I see that they are all looking at something. I see that it's a new kid. He pushes through the crowd. I see a tall and handsome black haired boy. He was dressed in black combat boots, skinny jeans, with a grey t-shirt with hieroglyphics on it, and a leather jacket. My eyes focus on the hieroglyphics. My parents are obsessed with ancient Egyptian mythology so I am able to recognize hieroglyphics. My eyes follow the shirt up to the neckline and then up his face to his eyes. They were a melting chocolate brown. He makes eye contact with me. I watch as he looks away and walks through the hallway.

"Sadie? Sades?" Walt says.

"What?" I say.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a minute," Walt says.

"Sorry," I say. "I was looking at the new kid."

"He looks like a trouble maker," Walt says. "He looks like he could break into a house and rob it."

"I dress similar to him Walt," I bring my eyes to meet his. "Does that mean I look like I could rob a house?"

"No," Walt says. "Why are you defending someone who you don't know?"

"Because," I say. "My mom raised me not to judge a book by its cover."

"I'm sorry," Walt says.

"I got to go," I say. "I grab my books for history class. I shut my locker and head off to class. Once I get in class I see that Liz and Emma have their seats. I see the new guy in a seat behind them. The only empty seat was next to him. I take a deep breath and walk over. I sit down.

"Hey Sadie," Emma says. "How was the weekend?"

"Quiet," I say. "I was basically home by myself because my mom was busy at work and dad was on a business trip."

"Wow," Liz says. "We basically could have had a party."

"I don't do parties," I say. "You know that."

"But your boyfriend is the best person who goes to parties a lot. You've never went to one with him?" Emma says.

"Nope," I say.

The bell rings and Liz and Emma turn to face the front. I look over at the new guy. He looks over. "Hey," He says. "I'm Anubis Black."

"Hey," I say. "I'm Sadie Kane."

"That's a pretty name," Anubis says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Good Morning Class," Mr. K says. "Today we are going start learning about ancient Egypt."

I look down at my necklace. "Great," I say. "I might actually pass this."

"You know a lot about Egyptian mythology?" Anubis asks.

"Yeah," I say. "What about you? You have the same name as the Egyptian god of death."

"I also have a pet jackal named Ammit," Anubis says.

"Wow," I say.

"My parents are both Professors at the college a couple miles from here," Anubis says. "They love Egypt."

"So do my parents," I say. "They taught me how to read hieroglyphics."

"Sadie Kane and Anubis Black," Mr. K says. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

"Nope," I say. "Sorry."

"It's entirely my fault Mr. K," Anubis says. "I was asking her some questions about where to go for my next classes."

"Okay," Mr. K says. "Let's keep that for after class alright?"

"Yes," Anubis says. "Sorry about the interruption."

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," Anubis says.

**After Class**

I get up and follow Anubis out the door.

"So Anubis," I say. "What is your next class? Maybe I can help you locate it."

"Its fine Sadie," Anubis says. "I can find it okay."

"Come on Anubis," I say. "Let me help you."

Anubis watches as I look at him. He smiles then looks away. He looks back at me. "My next class is math with Miss Martin."

"Oh really," I say. "I have that class too. I just have to stop and grab some books from my locker."

"Let's go then," Anubis says.

Anubis follows me to my locker. I open it and grab my math book.

"Hey Sades," Walt says. "I have to talk to you about earl…. Who's this?"

"This is Anubis," I say. "He's the new kid. I'm showing him to Miss Martin's room because he has it next with us."

"He has that class with us." Walt says. He looks Anubis up and down. "Great."

"Walt," I say. "He's cool."

"Hey, I'm Anubis," Anubis hold out his hand.

"I'm Walt. Sadie's boyfriend," Walt says.

"So her classroom is this way," I say.

I walk ahead and Walt walks right next to me. He puts his arm around my back and puts his hand on my waist. I tense up and then walk a little faster. Walt was clearly jealous. I could tell. I stopped at the door then opened it. Walt and Anubis both walked in. I sat down and Walt sat next to me. Anubis sat behind me. Walt puts his arm around me.

"Walt," I say. "What are you doing?"

"Putting my arm around my girlfriend," Walt says.

"Well, you never usually do that." I say.

I hear Anubis laugh from behind me. I turn around and look at him. He winks at me then I turn back to my seat. The bell rings then class begins.

**After School**

I grab my things from my locker. I watch as Anubis leaves the building with a motorcycle helmet.

"Hey Sadie," Walt says. "Would you like to go to a party on Friday with me?"

"You know I don't like parties," I say.

"Come on Sadie," Walt says. "Just this one time, I promise that you won't have to go again. It will be fun."

"Fine," I say.

"Great," Walt says. "It's kind of a dress up kind of party so you might have to wear a dress."

"Oh no," I say. "I might want to change my mind."

Walt smiles, "To late. You already said yes."

"Technically I said Fine," I say.

"This is why I love you Sades," Walt says.

"I love you too," I smile.

Walt grabs my waist and pulls me into him. I put my hands on his shoulder and he kissed me. I pull away.

"I'll see you later," I say. "I got to get home and help my mom cook for tonight."

"Bye Sades," Walt says.

I turn around and walk away. I hear Walt's friends join him. Then I hear them talking. I get to my car open the door then I get in and head home.

**Sadie's Home**

I get out of the car and then I hear barking. I turn and see a dog running after me. He comes over and jumps on me. I fall onto the grass. The dog comes up and licks my face. I start laughing.

"Ammit!" A voice calls. "Come on! Get off of her!"

Someone pulls the dog off. I look up and see its Anubis.

"Hey Anubis," I say. "I didn't realize you were the new neighbor."

"Well I guess I am," Anubis says. "Sorry about Ammit, he loves people."

"Don't worry," Sadie says. "He's so cute. I love him."

I sit on my knees and reach out. Ammit comes over and licks my face. I pet him for a while. Then I sit down and stretch out my legs. Anubis sits down next to me.

"So how was your first day of school," I ask.

"It was okay, I guess." Anubis said. "It got boring after lunch because I didn't know anyone. Walt was in my afternoon classes and he didn't look like he wanted to even see me."

"Walt doesn't like me talking to any guy unless there in my family or his family. He's too worried about me leaving him for someone else." I explain.

"Has there ever been a time where he had to worry about it?" Anubis asks.

"No," I say.

Ammit barks and then rolls on the grass next to me and puts his head on my leg. He looks at me and sticks his tongue out. I reach over and pet him.

"Where did you get a pet Jackal?" I ask.

"My dad found him when he was in Egypt he was just a puppy. My father brought him back and he learned to eat regular dog food and he isn't as violent as jackals can be." Anubis explains.

"Well he's very cute and I love him," I say. "I'm just going to take him with me to my house."

"My little sister might not be so happy about that. You can however come see Ammit whenever you want." Anubis says.

"I remember seeing her this morning with you," I say. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Harley," Anubis says. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother," I say. "Carter. He's off at college because he graduated last year."

"Anubis!" A girl voice says. I turn and see the girl in the flower dress running this way. Her hair is in a braid. Her eyes are green. She looks about 10.

"Hey Harley," Anubis says. "How was school?"

"Fun," Harley says. "I made a new friend! His name is Felix and he loves penguins."

"I know Felix," I say. "I babysit him every day after school except for Monday's and sometimes on the weekend."

"Hello Anubis," A voice says. We look over and see a lady. She was tall and pretty she had green eyes and black hair. "How was school? I see you've met a friend."

"Good," Anubis says. "This is Sadie Kane. She lives next door."

"Hello Sadie," She says. "I'm Melony Black. You can call me Melony or Mel or Mrs. Black."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Black," I say.

"I need to go to the store to buy a couple of things do you need anything Anubis?" Mrs. Black asks.

"No," Anubis says.

"Okay," Mrs. Black says. "Please keep an eye on your sister."

"Okay," Anubis says.

Harley and Ammit were playing fetch in the yard. Anubis gets up. He reaches out his hand and pulls me up. I watch a car pull up in my driveway. I see someone get out with an instrument case. I realize who it is.

"Uncle Amos!" I say.

"Sadie!" Amos says. He sets his case on the hood of my car and walks over to me. He hugs me and then he looks at me and Anubis.

"Uncle Amos," I say. "This is my new friend and neighbor Anubis Black."

"Anubis," Amos says. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too sir," Anubis says.

"So how do you feel about jazz music?" Amos says.

"I love jazz music," Anubis says.

"Well fantastic," Amos says. "Sadie, keep this one around. I like him. Is your mother home yet?"

"She should be right inside," I tell him.

"Alright," Amos says.

Amos heads inside. I turn back to Anubis. "Does he like jazz music?"

"Yeah," I say. "He's owns a restaurant and he plays his saxophone every couple hours there."

"Nice," Anubis says. "Is he good?"

"Yeah," I say. "I should probably go help my mom get ready for my dad to come back. He's been gone for a couple weeks."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Anubis says. "Bye."

"Bye," I say. I grab my bag from the car and then I head inside.

"Hey mom," I say.

"Hey sweetheart," My mom says. "How was school?"

"It was fine," I say. "I made a new friend."

"Oh really," My mom says.

"Yeah, he's also the neighbor. His name is Anubis." I say.

"Anubis?" My mom says. "He's named after the Egyptian god. That's fantastic."

"His parents are both teachers at the college that's nearby," I say.

"That's lovely," My mom says. "I should make them a pie to welcome them into the neighborhood."

"The Anubis guy is a good guy," Amos says. "He likes jazz music. I think that Sadie should date him instead of that one guy she's with."

"Amos," My mom says. "Walt is a lovely boy. He has been with Sadie since her freshman year. He is a completely trustworthy person."

"I don't trust him," Amos says.

"He's nice Uncle Amos," I say. "He also might stop by tonight."

"Your father would be so excited to see him again," My mother says.

I go upstairs and change into a dress that was red with a thin black belt at the waist. The dress stopped mid-thigh. The sleeves went right above the elbow and they were lace with a flower pattern. I put my combat boots on and jacket back on with it. I pulled my hair into a braid. My caramel blonde mixed with red highlights. I grabbed my amulet and put it on with the dress. I head downstairs and sat next to Amos. We hear the doorbell ring. My uncle gets up and gets the door. A few seconds later Walt walks in.

"Hello Mrs. Kane," Walt says. "I brought you some flowers."

"Oh thank you," My mom says. My mom takes the red flowers and replaces the old flowers that are in the vase. "These flowers are lovely."

"I made sure I picked the best ones in the store before I bought them." Walt says.

"Thank you," My mom says.

Walt turns to me. "Hey Sadie," he says. "I got you a present."

"You didn't have to get me anything," I say.

"But I did," Walt says.

Walt pulls out a box and gives it to me. I take it and open it. It was a silver necklace with a heart. On the heart it had my name and Walt's name on it.

"Wow," I say. "It's really beautiful."

"It opens," Walt says. He stands behind me and puts his arm around me and puts his hands on the necklace. He opens it and there was a picture of me smiling with Walt behind me smiling. It was a picture of us when we took a trip to the beach.

"Thanks Walt," I say.

I turn and kiss him quickly. He puts the necklace around my neck. I look over and see my mom smiling. I look over at my uncle he looks slightly amazed and annoyed. I turn back to Walt he was looking out the window. I look over and see that Anubis is in the yard with his sister. Anubis didn't have his jacket.

"I'm home!" A voice says.

I turn and see my dad in the doorway. I run over to him and hug him. "I missed you dad," I say.

My mom comes over and kisses my dad. I go over to the kitchen and help Amos set the table. My dad starts talking to Walt about sports. I go over to the window and watch Anubis. He is playing with his dog. Anubis stops and looks my way. He sees me and winks. I roll my eyes and smile.

"It's time to eat," My mother says.

**After Dinner**

"The meal was lovely Mrs. Kane," Walt says. "Would you like some help washing the dishes?"

"Yes please if you could," My mom says. "Sadie, could you help him?"

"Yeah sure," I say. I get up and help get the plates over to the kitchen.

Walt looks at me and smiles. "You look really beautiful."

"Thanks," I say.

"I didn't know that new guy lived next to you," Walt says seriously.

"I didn't know until I got home and his dog attacked me." I say.

"Did it hurt you?" Walt says.

"No," I say. "He was just being playful."

"Have you asked your mom if you are allowed to go to that party?" Walt asks.

"No, I don't think that she cares that much." I explain.

"I want you to ask her." Walt says. "I want your parents to make sure you're in safe hands."

"Because you're too nice," I say. "You know my uncle says not to trust people that are too nice."

"You know your uncle just hates me right?" Walt says.

"Uncle Amos doesn't like quite a few people. It's hard to find someone he likes. He does like Anubis though." I say.

"Surprising that he likes the trouble maker," Walt says.

"You don't know Anubis," I say. "You should get to know him before you judge him."

"Alright," Walt says. "Can you please go ask your mom if you can go to that party?"

"Why do you really want me to go to that party?" I ask.

"It will be the best party you ever gone to. Trust me." Walt says.

I dry my hands and then I go over to my mom and dad. "Hey mom and dad," I say. "I was wondering if I could go to a party with Walt on Friday."

"Sure Sadie," My mother says. "You actually want to go to a party?"

"No, but Walt really wants me to go," I say.

"That's odd," Amos says. "He never insisted on you ever going to a party before. It's almost like he wants you to go because he has something planned."

"Uncle Amos," I say. "I say this nicely but you're crazy."

"I'll even give you some money to buy a new dress to wear to the party," My mom says.

"Thanks mom," I say. "I love you."

"Love you too Sadie," My mom says.

I walk back over to Walt. "She said yes. She's also giving me some money to buy a new dress."

"Fantastic," Walt says. "Well, the dishes are done so I better head home before my mom starts to worry."

"Alright," I say. "Want me to walk you out?"

"Sure," Walt says.

Walt takes my hand and we walk out of the house. We stop at his car. He leans against it and I stand in front of him. Walt pulls me in and puts his arms on my waist. He kisses me and I kiss back. I pull away and he pulls me in again. I pull away and step back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

"Bye Sades," Walt says. "I love you."

Walt gets in the car and leaves. I turn around and look at Anubis's house. I see him standing on the porch waiting for Ammit to come inside. He looks over and waves. I wave back and head inside. I go upstairs and get ready for bed. I open the curtain for my two windows that face Anubis's house. I see that the two windows that I can see from mine were his. He was standing there shirtless with pajama pants talking to a man who must be his father. The man leaves and Anubis looks out the window at me. He waves. I wave back. I watch as he shuts the curtains and then I close mine and go to bed. Then I fall asleep.

 **Thanks for reading. I have some good plans for this story. I hope you guys like it. Leave a review telling me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long. I have college and work now. It's really busy for me so I can't guarantee I'll update all the time. I hope I can fit some time in to give you guys something to read.**

Sadie's POV

I hear my alarm go off. I lean over and try to turn it off. Then I finally decide to get up to turn it off. I get dressed in some pants, red v neck tank top, leather jacket, and combat boots. I brush my hair out and then head downstairs.

"Good Morning Sadie," My mother says. "I made scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. I'm going to head out or I'll be late for a meeting. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too," I say. I watch her leave and then start putting food on my plate.

"Hey Sadie," My dad says.

"Hey," I say.

"Where's mom?" He asks.

"She left before she is late for a meeting," I explain to him. "She just left."

"How's school been going?" My dad says. "Have you been getting good grades?"

"Great," I say. "I've been getting mostly B's and some A's. I haven't been good at getting all A's like Carter has."

"You don't need to compare yourself to brother. You are a whole different person than your brother. You won't have the same brain for everything." My father explains.

"Most of the people at my school compare me to him," I say.

"Don't listen to them Sadie," My father says. "You are still smart if you get B's and A's."

"Thanks dad," I say.

"So how's your relationship with Walt going?" He asks.

"Fine, He got jealous yesterday because I was talking to the new guy who needed help." I explain.

"That's a nice thing to do. There is no reason for him to get jealous. You're not that kind of person. He should know that."

"Yeah," I say. "He invited me to a party and he really wants me to go. I don't know why."

"Maybe he has a present for you or something?" My father says. "I guess you'll have to go to find out right?"

"Yeah," I say. "You're right." I look at the time. "I better go before I'm late for school."

"Alright," My dad says. "Have a good day."

"Bye," I say. "Love you."

I go to my car and I look over and see Anubis getting on a motorcycle. He notices me and waves. I wave back and then get into my car. When I get to school and head inside I meet Liz and Emma at my locker. "Hey Sadie," Liz says. "How's it going?"

"Good," I say. "I learned that my new neighbor is Anubis."

"That is so amazing," Emma says. "I would love to have him as my neighbor. He's so cute!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend," Liz says.

"Why don't you ask him?" I say. "Here he comes."

Anubis walks up holding his helmet with his backpack over his shoulder, "Hey Sadie, Liz, and Emma."

"Hey Anubis," I say. "How was the motorcycle ride to school?"

"Great," Anubis says.

"You're parents let you ride a motorcycle to school?" Emma says.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "My dad bought it for me on my birthday."

"Wow," Liz says. "That's awesome."

"I better go get my stuff from my locker before class starts. I'll see you guys in class," Anubis says.

"See you later," Liz and Emma say.

"He rides a motorcycle to school. That's so hot!" Emma says.

"You two are obsessed," I say.

"You're the only one that's not," Liz says.

"I can't be the only one that is not obsessed with him." I say.

"Sadie," Emma says. "Look around. All of the girls they are always staring at him or talking about him. You're the only one that isn't."

I look around. I watch as Anubis walks by girls. They all stop and watch him. Some of them smile at him. I turn back to Liz and Emma. "Maybe it's because he's still new."

"He is the next cutest boy at the school since your brother graduated," Emma says.

"Seriously," I say. "Could you not compare him to Carter?"

"I know you hate to think that your brother is actually cute but he is." Liz says.

I roll my eyes and open my locker. I put my bag in there and then I grab my books for my class. Liz and Emma leave. I hear footsteps behind me and then someone wraps their arms around my waist.

"Hey Sades," Walt says.

"Hey," I say. I turn and face him with his arms still around me. He leans in and kisses me. After a couple seconds I pull away. "I got to get to class. I'll see you at lunch." I give him a quick kiss and then I head to my class. I sit behind Liz and Emma. A while later I see Anubis walk in.

"Hey Anubis," I say.

"Hey," He says.

I watch as Drew walks over to us. "Hey Anubis," She says. "Why don't you come sit with me and my friends? I'm sure were far more fascinating than these three wannabe's."

"Aww Drew," I say. "You can actually count."

"Shut up Kane," Drew says.

"I'm fine Drew," Anubis says. "I actually think these three are pretty cool."

"Well," Drew says. "Maybe you can go out on a date with me this weekend?"

"No thanks," Anubis says. "I have to babysit my sister this weekend."

"Sadie is good at babysitting kids so just make her watch her," Drew says.

"I don't think I made you my job manager," I say.

"Shut up," Drew says. "So Anubis what do you say?"

"No," Anubis says. "I already promised my parents. I'm not going to lie to them or cancel on them. I also don't appreciate the way you are talking to Sadie."

"Why do you care about Sadie?" Drew says. "She's a stupid girl."

"She's just mad because she liked Walt when he didn't love her back," Emma says.

"But Emma," I say. "Don't you think she should be used to that by now?"

I hear Liz laugh a little bit. Drew looks at Liz and Emma then at me. "Kane, Your brother is not here to save you anymore."

"I never needed his help from you," I say. "Or anyone at this school."

"Your brother was the only one stopping me from making your life miserable," Drew says. "No one messed with Carter Kane's sister."

"No one told you that you wear too much makeup that you look like plastic," I say.

"That's not true!" Drew says.

"It's kind of true," Anubis says.

Drew rolls her eyes and walks away. "Thanks for backing me up Anubis."

"You're welcome," Anubis says. "Why is your brother so important here?"

"He was smart and he's Walt's best friend. Carter and Walt were the popular duo. When Walt tried to do something stupid Carter would talk him out of it. When I was a freshman the older kids would all mess with me because I was pretty and Walt and Carter would always make them leave me alone. Drew still thinks that I still need Carter." I explain.

"I wouldn't mess with you," Anubis says. "You don't look like the kind of girl that someone should mess with. You could probably take them down by yourself."

"I didn't always dress like this," I say. "I've began dressing like this at the end of freshman year. I realized that it's more intimidating and they wouldn't mess with me as much. I also learned how to fight better from my uncle Amos."

"Drew just tries to be the most popular girl," Emma says. "She did that for all three years now. She wants to date Walt because it would make her more popular but Walt won't even look at her because he's with Sadie."

"So you and Walt have been together for a while?" Anubis asks.

"Yeah," I say. "He's been my boyfriend since freshman year."

"He saved Sadie," Liz says.

"It wasn't that important Liz," I say.

"Yeah it was," Liz says.

"What was it?" Anubis asks.

"I was at a party with Drew," I say. "We used to be best friends. Drew thought it would be a good idea to go to a senior's house for a party. She dragged me along. Drew went upstairs with one of the seniors. I was standing there alone with people dancing everywhere. A couple of senior boy's saw me and they started asking me questions and messing me. They were trying to get me to do things I didn't want to do. Walt was there and he came over and punched one in the face because he had grabbed my arm and tried to drag me upstairs."

"And they've dated ever since," Emma says. "It's so cute."

"It's not that cute," I say. "I got over that a while ago."

"Shouldn't Walt be in the same grade as Carter?" Anubis asked.

"Yeah," I say. "He got held back in elementary school."

"So why did you and Drew stop being friend?" Anubis asked.

"Drew started acting like she does now. I hated it so I just stopped talking to her." I explain.

"Basically," Liz says. "Drew turned into the Drew we have now."

We all stop talking at the sound of Drew yelling. She was yelling at a girl with two braided pigtails. The girl comes to the back and sits across from us.

"Who's that?" Anubis asks.

"That's Lacy," Liz says. "Drew's half-sister, they don't get along very well."

"That's a shame," Anubis says. Anubis gets up and walks over to Lucy. He sits next to her and starts talking to her. She laughs as Drew glares at her. After a couple minutes Anubis gets up and walks back over to us.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"She was upset so I cheered her up," Anubis says. "I told her to make Drew think that she had no effect on her."

"That was nice of you," Liz says.

The bell rang and then we all opened our notebooks and started taking notes for class. After a while of sitting there while listening to the teacher explains the notes I look over at Anubis. He was drawing in his notebook. I look over and see that he has drawn hieroglyphics all over the page. He notices me staring at the page. I meet his eyes and he winks. I roll my eyes and smile. The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave.

*After School*

I put my books in my locker and finish packing my backpack. When I close my locker I see Walt leaning against the one next to it.

"Hey Sades," Walt says. "How was your day?"

"Good, you scared me a little bit. I didn't even hear you." I say.

"Sorry," Walt steps forward and puts his hands on my waist. "Do you want to come over to my place and hang out?"

"No," I say. "I have to go pick up Felix from school and watch him. You know that I babysit him Tuesday through Friday."

"Maybe I can come over?" Walt asks.

"You probably shouldn't today," I say. "Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine," Walt says. "Bye."

He walks away. Emma and Liz walk up to me. "Is he mad at you?" Liz asks.

"No," I say.

"But he usually kisses you before he leaves." Emma explains.

"That doesn't mean anything," I say. "Everything is fine."

"Alright," Emma says. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys," I say.

I head to my car and then see Anubis on his phone next to his motorcycle. He hangs up the phone and smiles. "See you at home Sadie."

I laugh. "I'll see you at home." I get in the car and head over to the elementary school to pick up Felix. When I get there I see Felix waiting where he usually waits. He sees me then he gets up and walks over and sits in the front seat.

"Hey Sadie," Felix says.

"Hey, how was school?" I ask.

"Good," Felix says. "I have some math homework to do today. Can you help me?"

"Sure," I say. "I would love to help you."

I start driving home. Felix tells me about his day on the way there. When we get there I see Anubis playing with his dog. He looks over at me and waves. I smile and wave back.

"Who is that?" Felix asks. "Did you get a new boyfriend?"

"No," I say. "That's Anubis Black. He's my new neighbor and friend. He's also Harley's big brother."

"Harley lives next to you and you didn't tell me!" Felix says.

"I just found out yesterday," I say. "At least you know now."

"Can I go hangout with her?" Felix asks.

"Shouldn't you finish your homework first?" I ask.

"Let's go finish it then!" Felix runs into the house. I grab my bag and follow him inside. I walk over to the table where he had already set up his homework. I sit next to him and we begin working on his homework. I take some time to do mine while he is working on his. When we both finish he gets up and grabs a cookie from the counter.

"Want to go see if Harley can play now?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Felix runs outside and I chase after him. He runs up to the door and knocks on it. When I get over there I see Anubis standing there with Felix.

"Hey Sadie," Anubis says.

"Hey," I say. "I hope you don't mind. Felix just had to come over here."

"It's fine," Anubis says. "Harley and I did not have anything to do."

I hear Ammit run over and then he tries to jump on me. I lean down and he licks my face. Felix and Harley are running around the yard. I sit on the porch with Ammit and Anubis.

"I don't think that Ammit has ever liked anyone faster than he has liked you." Anubis says. Anubis sits down next to me Ammit gets up and runs around with Felix and Harley.

"I love dogs," I say. "I've always wanted one but my mom doesn't want any animals."

After a couple minutes of watching Felix and Harley play Anubis starts talking again. "How was your day?"

"Good," I say. "Walt has been acting a little weird since yesterday."

"You don't think that's because of me do you?" Anubis asks.

"I don't think so. He doesn't usually get Jealous. But you are the only other guy I hang out with besides him or family members." I explain. "It could be. I tried to assure him he doesn't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah, After two days of being friends and he is already jealous of me?" Anubis says.

"Are you shocked?" I ask.

"Usually most guys want to keep their girlfriend away from me because I'm too scary." Anubis explains.

"Anubis!" Harley says. "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Sure," Anubis says. "Sadie, would you like to bring Felix with us?"

"Sure," I say. "Let me go get some money first."

"No need Sadie," Anubis says. "Money is on me. I'll grab Ammit's leash and we can bring him with us."

"Are we walking there?" I ask.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "It's a nice day and it's not that far. It's probably 10 minutes."

"Yay!" Harley says. "I'll go tell Felix!"

Harley runs over to Felix. I stand up and wait for Anubis. He comes out and calls Ammit over. Ammit runs over to him. Anubis attaches the leash and then he hands me the leash.

"You want me to walk him?" I ask.

"Sure," Anubis says. "You said you always wanted a dog. Now you can have one anytime you visit."

"I'll probably just visit you every day just to spend time with Ammit now," I smile.

Anubis laughs. "Well, I hope some of your visits are actually to spend time to talk to me."

We start walking while Felix and Harley walk ahead. Once we get there we have Felix and Harley sit at the table. We take Ammit and go wait in the line. Anubis orders and I decide not to get anything. We take the ice cream back to Felix and Harley. We sit down with them and Anubis begins eating his ice cream along with them.

"Sadie, Drew is coming over here." Anubis says. I look over and see Drew walking up to us.

"Hey Anubis," She says sitting next to him. She puts his hand on his arm. "Is this your little sister?"

"Yeah," Anubis says. "This is Harley."

"She's so adorable," Drew says.

"Who are you?" Harley says.

"I'm Drew," She says. "I'm your brother's friend."

"No you're not," Harley says. "Sadie's my brother's friend."

"He can have more than one friend can't he?" She says.

Ammit starts growling and barking at Drew. She gets up and looks at the dog. "What is wrong with this dog?"

"He doesn't like you," Harley says. "He does this when he doesn't like someone."

"So Anubis," Drew says. "Walt is having a party on Friday and I would love it if you came."

"I'm sorry," Anubis says. "I've already told you. I'm babysitting my sister this weekend. My parents are going away on a trip."

"Well maybe some other time?" Drew smiles.

"Maybe," Anubis says.

"Well," Drew says. "I'll see you at school."

Drew walks away. I roll my eyes. Ammit starts to chase her and I pull him back with the leash. I stand up to pull him and he drags me with him to go after Drew. Anubis runs over and pick up Ammit. He calms him down. Harley and Felix are both standing up. When Drew is gone Anubis puts him down and takes the leash. We walk back to Anubis's house and then Harley goes inside and Felix goes to get his bag because his parents are going to come get him in five minutes.

"Thanks for taking Felix for ice cream. I can pay you back." I say.

"No," Anubis says. "It's fine."

"Thanks," I say. "It was fun going to ice cream with you guys."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "It's fun hanging out with you."

I see a car pull up and Felix runs over to hug his mom. She sees me and walks over.

"Hey," I say.

"Thanks for watching Felix," She says. "He always seems so happy after hanging out with you."

"It's no problem," I say. "Felix is a good kid."

"Here's $30 dollars for you," She smiles. "Have a good night."

"Thanks," I say. "You have a good night too."

She leaves and I turn back to Anubis. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "See you tomorrow."

I turn around and head home. When I get inside I hear my a car pull up in the driveway. I sit on the couch and see my mom come inside.

"Hey Sadie," she says. "How was school?"

"It was a normal school day?" I say.

My mom's phone rings and she puts her things on the table and answers. After a minute she comes out and gives me the phone. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Hello," I say.

"Hey Sadie," Carter says.

"Carter!" I say. "Hey."

"Hey," Carter says. "How are you?"

"Good," I say. "How are you?"

"Good," Carter says. "How's Walt doing?"

"Fine," I say. "He's been getting jealous of the new guy."

"There's a new guy?" Carter asks.

"Yeah," I say. I go outside onto the porch. "His name is Anubis and he is the new neighbor. I became friends with him and Walt has been a little weird since then."

"I don't think Walt should be worried," Carter says.

"I told him that but he doesn't seem to believe me." I explain.

"I'm sure he'll get over it after he realizes he has nothing to worry about," Carter explains.

"You're probably right," I say. "Thanks. When are you coming home to visit?"

"Well, I'm thinking about coming to visit this weekend." Carter says.

"That would be amaizing!" I say. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too," Carter says. "I'm going to let you go because you probably need some sleep."

"Goodnight Carter," I say. "Love you."

"Love you too sis," Carter says. "Goodnight."

He hangs up and I go back in and give my mom her phone back.

"Good news," I say. "Carter might come home this weekend."

"Yeah," My mom says. "He told me that."

I go upstairs and then get ready for bed. Then I go to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading. This chapter may not be the best because I haven't wrote in a while. I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie's POV

I wake up to my phone ringing. I pick it up and answer it. "Hello."

"Hello Sadie," the voice says. "I'm sorry to bother you this early. This is Felix's mother. I was just calling to let you know that his father is going to be back from a business trip so he will be taking care of him this week."

"Okay," I say. "Let me know if you need me to watch him at any time."

"Thanks a lot Sadie," She says. "You're a really great help."

"Thank you," I say. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," She says.

"Bye," I say. I hang up the phone then get ready for my day. I get downstairs and my mom left a note on the table.

 _Dear Sadie,_

 _I'm sorry. I had to leave early so I couldn't make you breakfast. I left you some money for you to go buy something to eat. I'll see you tonight._

 _Love mom_

I take the $10 and I grab my things. I go out to the car and put my bags in the passenger seat. I close the door and look over at Anubis. He was standing by his motorcycle trying to get it to start.

"Having trouble?" I say walking over to him.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "My motorcycle won't start. I'm going to have to get my cousin to look at it later. I guess I better start walking. My mom has already left with Harley."

"I can give you a ride if you need it." I offer.

"Thanks," Anubis says. "If I walk I might be late for class."

"It's not a problem." I smile. "I'm glad to help a friend."

He grabs his bag and then follows me over. I take my bags from the front seat and move them to the back. He puts his in the back then gets in.

"This is a nice car," He says.

"My dad bought it for me," I say. "He was really proud when I got my license."

"I haven't gotten the chance to meet your family yet." Anubis says. "I probably should considering I'm the new neighbor."

"My brother might be home this weekend." I say. "My mom and dad will probably make a pie or something for you guys."

"That would be nice," Anubis says. "Harley's favorite thing to eat is pie."

When we get to school we get out and walk into the school. Anubis heads to his locker and I meet Walt at my locker.

"Why were you with him last night?" Walt asks.

"How would you know that Walt?" I ask. "Are you following me?"

"No," Walt says. "Drew told me. She said it looks like that you two were on a date."

"You think Drew is going to tell you the truth?" I say. "We were not on a date. I told you I had to watch Felix after school. Anubis is my neighbor. Felix is his little sisters friend. We took them to get ice cream. You probably shouldn't listen to anything Drew says."

"I'm sorry," Walt says. "I just don't trust that guy. Remember what happened last time you hung out with a guy that was not me or you're brother."

"Yeah, you punched him because he was trying to get me to go upstairs to his room. But Anubis is not that kind of person. You should not be jealous of him." I start to walk away but Walt grabs my arm.

"I am not jealous of him," Walt says. "I'm just concerned about your safety. Carter would hate me forever if I let anything happen to you. I think this guy might actually try something."

"Relax," I say. "I don't need you to watch my every move. I can handle myself you know. I think Carter would think your acting stupid."

"Fine," Walt says. "I'll try to calm down a little bit. How's Carter anyway?"

"He's great," I say. "He says he might come visit this weekend. He's not completely sure yet. If he does you should stop by. He would love to see you."

"Yeah," Walt says. "I probably will have to stop by."

"I got to get to class," I say. "I'll see you later."

"See you Sades," He smiles.

I walk over and lean up and kiss him. Then I quickly head to my class. When I walk in I go and sit down next to Anubis.

"Hey," Anubis says.

"Hey," I say.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I just had a small argument with Walt. Apparently Drew told him we were on a date last night."

"Really?" Anubis asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Drew is all about starting drama. Mainly because she want's to date Walt."

"It's true," Emma says. "She talks to everyone about how Sadie shouldn't be dating Walt because he's the popular sports player and Sadie is just a rebel. Drew thinks Walt should date her."

"I don't think anyone would want to date Drew," I say.

"I know I wouldn't," Anubis says.

"I'm surprised you don't have girls constantly asking you on dates," Emma says.

"I do," Anubis says. "I just haven't said yes to one."

"Why not?" Liz says.

"Because I want to date someone that I like," Anubis says. "Not someone that just wants to date me because I'm good looking."

That's sweet," Emma says.

"Yeah," Liz agrees.

"Do you have any girl in mind?" I ask.

Anubis looks at me. "No," he winks. "Are you interested?"

"Very funny," I say sarcastically.

"Thought I would give it a shot," He smiles.

"You two already act like close friends," Emma says. "he's only been here three days."

"It's already Wedsnday," I say. "I guess I better go shopping for a dress for that party on Friday."

"Oh my god!" Emma says. "You have to take Liz and I with you."

"Sure," I say. I look over at Anubis. "You don't want to come do you?"

"I think I'll have to pass on that offer," Anubis smiles. "I have to watch Harley anyway."

"Just figure I'd ask before I leave you out." I say. "I don't have to watch Felix because his dad came back from his trip."

"That's great!" Emma says. "So right after school we can go shopping."

"I have to take Anubis back home first," I say. "I had to drive him here because his motorcycle broke down."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "I have to call my cousin and ask him to come over to fix it. He usually knows what the problem is."

"You have a cousin?" Emma asks. "Is he cute? Is he our age?"

"He's about two years older than me," Anubis says. "His name is Horus."

"So you have your dad who's name is Set, you cousin Horus, and your dog Ammit." I say.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "You can consider my family a little obsessed with Egyptian Mythology. I was the one that insisted that Harley have a normal name instead of an Egyptian name."

"That's interesting," Emma says.

"It's weird considering Sadie's family likes Egyptian Mythology too," Liz says. "Their house has so many different Egyptian artifacts that her dad brings home. It's so weird that you two are very similar."

"If our parents meet they will have plenty to talk about then," Anubis says.

"Yeah," I say.

Drew walks in and comes over to us. "Hey Sadie," she says. "I hear you and Walt are having some problems. I hope everything works out."

"Everything is fine. You're the one that seems to be the cause of the problems." I cross my arms.

"Why would I cause problems between you and Walt?" She says.

"Because you've been trying to do that for years," Emma says.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're just trying to give Anubis here the wrong idea about me." Drew says.

"I don't need them to get the wrong idea about you," Anubis smiles. "I've just learned by watching what you do when you're around Sadie."

"I don't know why you like Sadie so much," Drew says. "She has a boyfriend so if that's what your trying to be you might as well give up."

"The thing is Drew," Anubis says. "Is that I'm not looking for a girlfriend anytime soon. I just moved here three days ago. I'm still trying to make friends. Sadie, Liz and Emma have been good friends so far. And I do intend to avoid getting into problems with you."

Drew rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Hey Sadie!" a voice says. I look over and see Jaz walking towards me.

"Hey Jaz," I say.

"I haven't talked to you in a while," Jaz says. "I feel like it's been forever."

"I don't think we've talked since Carter and Zia graduated last year." I say.

"Well I heard that you were going to Walt's party this weekend. I was wondering if you by any chance were going to the game before then. It's the last football game and I think Walt would be very happy to see that you are there. It's very important for him. It could benefit his future." Jaz explains.

"He never had shown any interest in me attending any of the games before," I say.

"Yeah," Jaz says. "But I think he would be surprised and happy that you decided to go to the game."

"I guess I can go," I say. "It would be nice to show him that I care. He's been getting really jealous lately and maybe this will help him understand that he has nothing to worry about."

"That's a good point," Anubis says.

"Great! So you're going?" Jaz asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"That's amazing!" Jaz says. "Let's keep it a surprise for him. Don't tell him that you're going."

"I won't," I say.

"Fantastic!" Jaz says. "I think that will make him happy. See you later Sadie." She turns around and walks away.

"She's exciting," Anubis says.

"She's the head cheerleader," Liz says. "I think she has a thing for Walt."

"Liz that's stupid," Emma says. "I told you, you only think that because she's the head cheerleader and Walt is the team captain. Besides why would she want Sadie to do something that would make Walt love her more than he already does wouldn't she try to split them up."

"That's the point," Liz says. "She want's Drew to be the one to do that."

I look over at Drew. I watch as she talks to Jaz. Jaz and Drew were the two leading the cheerleaders. We had the friendly head cheerleader and the mean one that wants to be the best.

"Sadie," Anubis says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "Fine, Why?"

"Because you look worried," Anubis says.

"Is it what Liz and I were talking about?" Emma asks. "Because you know Walt doesn't like either of them."

"No," I say. "I know. You think after all these years Walt's going to change his mind and go after one of them."

"Well, they are cheerleaders." Emma says. "They are always cheering him on at games. Games are important to him and you never go. He always searches for you in the stands hoping that you might show up."

"He does?" I ask. "He's never told me he wanted me too."

"That's because he shouldn't have to." Drew says.

"Why are you back here?" I ask.

"Because," Drew says. "Jaz told me you're going to the game for once. You never go and you think Walt should tell you what he wants from you. You should go just to be a good girlfriend. That's why you're not meant to be with Walt."

"Shut up Drew," Anubis says.

"She knows it's true," Drew says. "She just needs to accept it."

Drew walks away. I roll my eyes. "Does she always try to ruin your relationship with Walt?"

"Yes," I say. "Ever since Carter graduated she thought she could ruin the relationship without him in the way to save it."

"How does he save it?" Anubis asks.

"I don't really know." I say. "I guess he's just always hid the truth from Walt and I. Him and Zia were always stopping Drew before she could even get to us."

"He's been trying to protect you Sadie," Liz says. "Carter doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"He can't save me forever Liz," I say. "I learned how to fight for myself I can handle Drew."

The bell rings and everyone returns to their seats. I look over at Anubis. He looks at me. He smiles and I smile back. I open my book and begin doing the assignment that the teacher put on the board.

**Lunch Time**

I put my stuff in my locker and then close it. I turn to see Walt standing behind me. "Oh hey Walt," I smile.

"Hey Sades," Walt says. He leans in and kisses me. "How's your day going so far?" He asks.

"Fine," I say. "I only had to talk to Drew twice today."

"And what did she want?" Walt asks.

"To split us up," I say. "What else does Drew want?"

"Want to go out to get lunch today?" Walt asks.

"Were not supposed to leave the school," I say.

"Only seniors can leave for lunch," Walt says.

"Walt," I say. "I'm not a senior."

"Come one Sades," Walt says. "Since when does Sadie Kane follow the rules?"

"I probably would stay here," I say. "But you have a good point."

He grabs my hand. "Let's go then."

I follow him out the doors. We go to his truck and I get in. He turns on the truck and then starts driving. "So where are you taking me?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," Walt says.

"I hate surprises," I say. "You should know that by now. You've known me since you've know Carter."

"Yeah," Walt says. "I've known you since the day you arrived at your house. I was there when your parents brought you home from the hospital because my mom was babysitting Carter."

"So you should know I hate surprises," I say.

"You're going to love this one." Walt says. "Trust me."

"Have you been planning this for a while?" I ask.

"Yeah," Walt says.

He pulls into a parking lot of a park. I see a picnic blanket and a basket. We get out and go over to it.

"I don't see the surprise part of this Walt," I say. I turn to Walt.

"Try turning around," A familiar voice says.

I look at Walt. I turn around and see someone standing by a tree. Carter. "Carter!" I shout. I run over to him. He holds his arms out as I run into him. He puts his arms around me.

"Hey Sadie," Carter says.

"You're here early," I say. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here until the weekend."

"Then that would ruin the surprise," Carter says. "My classes are taking a break for the next two weeks. Walt and I thought it would make you happy."

"I'm so glad to see you," I say. "I've missed you."

"I told you would love this surprise Sades," Walt says.

I turn around to see Walt with his hands in his pockets. "Was this your idea?"

"Yeah," Walt says. "Carter told me that his classes weren't going to happen this week for some reason so I told him that we should plan something to surprise you."

"Thank you Walt," I say. "I love you." I hug him. He hugs me back. I turn and see Carter smiling.

"What's with you?" I ask.

"Nothing," Carter says. "I just like to see that you're happy. Looks like Walt has been taking care of you while I'm away."

"Drew has been quite annoying since you've been gone," Walt says. "She's been trying to get into Sadie's head about our relationship."

"Oh really," Carter says. "Why now?"

"Because you're not there to stop her like you always have been," I say. "She thinks that I rely on you to help. Liz, Emma, Anubis, and I have been handling it."

"Anubis?" Carter asks.

"Yeah, he's the new neighbor and friend of mine." I say.

"Interesting name," Carter says.

"He looks like a trouble maker," Walt says. "He drives a motorcycle to school."

"He's not," I say. "He's a nice guy. He's also new and doesn't have any friends. I think you should give him a chance Walt."

"Yeah," Carter says. "Never judge a book by its cover."

"Anyway," I say. "Time to eat, I'm starving."

**After School**

"Sadie," Anubis says.

I turn to see him. "Hey," I say. "Are you ready to leave?"

"No," Anubis says. "I have to grab something real quick. I'll meet you at your car."

"Alright," I say. "I'll give you ten minutes then I'm leaving without you."

Anubis smiles, "I'll try not to take too long."

"Good," I smile back.

I turn and head out the door.

Anubis POV

I open my locker and put my books away and grab my bag. I close it and turn to see Walt standing behind me.

"Hey Walt," I say.

"Anubis? Is it?" Walt asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," Walt says. He crosses his arms. "There is something you can help me with."

"What is it?" I asks confused.

"It's about Sadie," Walt says.

"What about Sadie?" I ask.

"Well, she's been my girlfriend for 3 years. I know what's good for her. Unfortunately you're not something that's good for her." Walt says.

"What do you mean about that?" I cross my arms.

"It means you need to stay away from her," Walt says. "I don't want you hurting her. I don't even want you talking to her."

"Are you sure you're worried about me hurting her?" I ask. "Or are you Jealous."

Walt tenses up and raises his voice. "I am not jealous of you. I just don't believe that you're harmless. You're named after a Greek death god."

"I'm named after a Egyptian death god," I correct him. "If my name was Hades you would be right."

"Whatever," Walt says. "Either way there's the word 'death' involved."

"You think I would kill Sadie or cause her death?" I say. "I would not kill her."

"So you care about her?"

"I didn't say that," I tell him.

"Look at me and tell me you don't care about her." Walt says.

I looked around. "I can't tell you that I don't care," I say.

"Why is that?" Walt asks. "Do you love her?"

"No," I say. "I don't love her. She's you're girlfriend. I wouldn't steal anyone's girlfriend. I just care about her. She's my friend. She's fun to talk to."

"Yeah," Walt says. "She's a great person. I'm warning you to stay away from her."

"And if I don't," I ask.

"Then something bad will happen to you," Walt says. "So stay away from her."

"I don't think you can force me to do that." I say.

"Just stay away from her," Walt says. "Or else…"

Walt walks away. I head out the door and meet Sadie at her car. She looks at me. "What took you so long?"

"Your boyfriend," I say.

"What about him?" She asks.

"He wanted to talk to me," I say. "He wants me to stay away from you."

"I knew he was jealous," She says.

"I wouldn't accuse him of that," I say. "He got a little angry when I told him that."

"I'll have to talk to him." She says. "Let's just get you home so I can get this shopping trip over with."

We both get in the car and she starts driving.

 **Thanks for reading! Please, leave a review, follow, or favorite. Or Follow, favorite, and leave a review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's another Chapter. Hope you enjoy. I've had so many ways that this story could go but I think this might be the most entertaining way.**

Narrators POV

Sadie remembered that day that changed her life.

 _-The night of the party Sadie's freshman year -_

" _Sadie," Drew says. "You look pretty!"_

" _Thanks," Sadie says._

 _She walks to the mirror and looks at herself. She was wearing a pretty red dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. The sleeves were lace and stopped just before her elbows. She had a silver belt to go with it. She was also wearing some short boots with short heals that were black. Her hair was curled and she had a little bit of makeup on thanks to Drew._

" _You always dress so nice. I have to borrow some of your dresses." Drew says._

" _You can," I say. "That's what best friends are for right?"_

" _When are Liz, Emma, and Jaz going to be here?" Drew says. "We must get going for Lukas's party soon."_

 _Lukas was the most popular senior boy at their school. He has invited all of the school to his party. Everyone was going. Sadie was going with Drew, Emma, Liz, Jaz, Zia, and Carter._

" _I think so," Sadie says. "They are supposed to be here before 7."_

" _I can't believe that you're parents are letting you go," Drew says._

" _Well, Carter and Walt are going to be there. They also trust me. But they know that Carter would be responsible and they know that Walt will watch me to because Walt has known me since I was born because he's Carter's best friend." Sadie explains._

" _Speaking of Walt," Drew says. "Do you think he will dance with me?"_

" _I'm sure he will," Sadie says._

" _I have the biggest crush on him," Drew says._

" _I know," Sadie says. "You bring that up every time I mention him."_

" _Almost every girl has a crush on him," Drew says. "Except you apparently."_

" _I've known him my whole life," Sadie says. "Basically grew up with him. I don't think I could ever date him."_

" _Well," Drew says. "Maybe you will find your true love at this party."_

" _This isn't a fairytale Drew," Sadie says. "I could meet someone tonight, tomorrow, maybe years from now."_

" _Who knows," Drew says. "I just know that tonight is my chance to get Walt to notice me."_

" _Trust me," Sadie says. "If he doesn't notice you in that dress he has to be blind."_

 _Drew was wearing a pink sparkly dress that was shorter than Sadie's. Drew's was a v neck and she had glitter everywhere in her hair. She had heels that Sadie would probably fall in because they were 10 inches._

" _Sadie," Carter calls. "You're other friends are here. Time to go."_

 _-At the party-_

 _Sadie stood leaning against the wall. Carter and Zia had left because Zia had a headache. Carter told Walt to take care of her. She watched as Walt danced. Walt was trying to get her to come over. He finally had given up and told her to stay where he could see her. She stayed by the wall._

" _Hey there," A voice says. Lukas stood in front of her. He put his hands on each side of her so she couldn't walk away. "I'm Lukas. What's your name?"_

" _Sadie Kane," Sadie says._

" _Oh," Lukas says. "You're Carter's little sister. Way to pretty to be related to him."_

" _I wouldn't say that," Sadie says._

" _You don't look anything like him," Lukas says._

" _That's because he looks more like my dad and I look more like my mom," Sadie says._

" _Want to go upstairs?" Lukas says. "We can talk alone. Get to know each other."_

" _I don't think that's a good idea," Sadie says. "I really should stay where Walt can see me."_

" _Come on," Lukas says._

 _Lukas puts his hands on Sadie's waist. She tries to move away. He pulls her closer and then he leans in and kisses her. She backs away. Lukas pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her more. He starts to move toward the stairs._

" _Let her go," A voice says._

 _Lukas stops and turns around. "Why?"_

" _Because," Walt says. "I said so."_

" _You think I'm scared of you." Lukas says. A couple seconds later everyone stops and then two more boys come over and stand by Lukas._

" _I will fight you," Walt says. "I'm not afraid to."_

 _Sadie starts to move. Lukas grabs her and pushes her back against the wall. "You're not going anywhere Kane."_

 _Emma, Liz, Jaz and Drew stand together looking hopelessly at Sadie. Sadie tries to move again. One of his friends pushes her back with more force and she slams against the wall. She screams from pain and then falls to the ground._

 _Walt attacks the friend and starts punching him. Sadie hears Jaz screaming. Emma was trying to call Carter for help. Sadie hugs her knees and looks at the ground. She tries to crawl out of the way but one of Lukas grabs her and takes her upstairs. He goes into his room and then throws her onto the bed. He locks the door and turns to her. She gets up and runs to the door. She can hear shouting downstairs. She hears Walt shouting for her._

" _Walt!" She screams. "Help me! Please!"_

 _Lukas pulls her away and starts kissing her again. She tries to push him of but he's too strong. He starts to unzip the back of her dress. She hears the door open and Lukas backs away. She sinks down against the wall. She hears shouting and fighting. After a while it gets quite._

" _Sadie," a voice says. "Sades look at me."_

 _She looks up and sees Walt. "Is it over?" She asks._

" _Yes," Walt says. "It's over. Your brother is on his way to come get everyone."_

 _Walt wipes away tears from her face. She grabs his arm and stares at him. She leans in and kisses him._

" _I can't believe you Sadie Kane!" Drew says. "Get those boys to cause a scene and ruin the party so you can get Walt to like you! How can you be so pathetic?"_

" _Drew," Emma says. "You think she made them do this! That's so stupid! She clearly wasn't expecting it!"_

" _Our friendship is over Kane," Drew says. "You will pay for this."_

Sadie's POV

"I can't believe were actually going to buy a dress for Sadie!" Liz says with excitement.

I look out the window. "That's because the last time I wore one was that night of Lukas's party." I explain.

"Well," Emma says. "I never understood why you changed. You used to be a girly girl like us. But now you are a girl that everyone is scared of staring things with."

"That's because I don't want to be helpless like I was that night," I say. "I learned how to fight and I decided to wear things that intimidated people."

We walk around the mall until I stop at a store. In the window was a white sleeveless dress. It had gold hieroglyphics on it. I stare at it until Emma says something. "Why don't we go see how it looks on you?"

"Yeah," Liz says. "I know your mom will love it."

We go in and we find one in my size. I put it on and I walk out. Emma and Liz smile. "I think it's perfect."

I go over and look. I see myself the night of the party. I close my eyes and then open them again. I see myself now. Wearing the dress I had just tried on. I smile and turn to see another angle. "I think I'll get this one."

Anubis POV

"How is the new school?" Horus says. He begins working on the motorcycle.

"Good," I say.

"Have any friends so far?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. "Her name is Sadie Kane."

"A girl," Horus says. "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah," I say. "She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met."

"Oh," Horus says. "Do you have a crush on her maybe?"

"No," I say. "She's just a friend. Even if I did she has a boyfriend."

"Well," Horus says standing up. "She can always change her mind."

"I don't think so," I say. "Apparently he saved her from some seniors from a party or something her freshman year and they've been together ever since then."

"Really," Horus says. "That's interesting."

"It's not actually," I say. "It means that someone tried to mess with her. That's horrible. I can't imagine anyone trying to mess with her. She dresses kind of like I do. They say she didn't always dress like that though."

Horus starts working on the motorcycle again. "She seems like an interesting girl," Horus says.

"She is," I smile. "She's fun to talk to. Harley loves her. So does Ammit."

"She seems like a special girl to you," Horus says. "Try turning the motorcycle on and see if it works."

I go over and start it. It starts working. "Thanks Horus," I say.

"No problem," Horus says.

I move the bike out of the garage and then I stop and turn it off. I see a car stop at Sadie's house and I see her get out.

Sadie's POV

I look over and see Anubis standing with a boy about the same age. "Hey Anubis," I call.

"Hey Sadie," He calls back.

I walk over. "What's up?" I ask.

"Just got my bike fixed," Anubis says.

"That's good," I say. I look over at the boy. "Hello," I say. "I'm Sadie."

"Hey," He smiles. "I'm Horus, Anubis's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"You as well," He says. "I've heard a little bit about you."

"Oh," I say. "Have you?"

"Yeah," Horus says. "An- I mean Harley has been talking about you."

"Are you sure it was Harley?" I ask looking at Anubis. He looks away.

"I see," I say.

"Is that your dress for Walt's party?" Anubis says.

"Yeah," I say. I say looking at the bag. "I really love it."

"That's good," Anubis says.

"Sadie," A voice calls. I turn to see my brother walking over to me.

"Hey Carter," I say.

Anubis looks over at Carter. "Hello," He holds out his hand. "I'm Anubis Black," he says.

"Carter Kane," Carter shakes his hand. "Sadie's brother."

"I'm Horus Black," Horus says. "I'm Anubis' cousin."

"It's nice to meet you both," Carter says.

"We better get going," I say. "Mom probably has dinner ready."

"She does," Carter says. "That's why I came here to tell you that. I can carry your bag for you."

I hand Carter the bag and he takes it. He heads back home. "Bye Anubis," I say. "See you later."

"See you later," Anubis smiles.

I turn and follow Carter. We get inside. My mom looks over and smiles at us. "It's so good to see you two together again."

I smile at her and Carter puts his arm around me. I hug him. My mom looks at the bag. "Sadie is that your dress?"

"Yes," I say.

"Well, you must go put it on and show me what it looks like." She says.

"But it's time to eat," I say.

"It can wait a couple minutes," She says. "Besides we should wait until your dad gets home."

Carter hands me the bag and I take it and go upstairs. I take it out and put it on. I go back downstairs and my mom looks at me.

"That's very pretty!" She smiles. "You look beautiful! Doesn't she Carter?"

"Yeah," Carter say. "You look nice sis."

"Thanks," I say. I head back upstairs to go change.

I look out my window. I see Anubis sitting in his room working on homework. I go to the bathroom and change back into my normal outfit. I head back downstairs and then see my dad come into the house.

"Hey dad," I say.

"Hey Sadie," He says. He looks over and sees Carter. "Carter," he says.

"Hey Dad," Carter says. He gets up and hugs him. We all go over and sit at the dinner table and start eating.

**After Dinner**

Mom and Dad got to bed early because of their long days. Carter goes upstairs to video chat with Zia. I go outside and sit on the porch. I see Anubis over by his motorcycle. I get up and walk over to him. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," Anubis says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Just thinking about going on a motorcycle ride," He says.

"At 8:00?" I say.

"Yeah," He says.

"I've always wondered what it was like to ride a motorcycle," I say.

"Would you like to ride on one?" He says. "I can give you a ride."

"Now?" I say.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah," I say. "Sure, I'll go."

Anubis goes to the garage. He comes back out with another helmet. He hands it to me. I put it on. He gets on and starts the motorcycle.

"Get on," He says.

I go over and put my hands on his shoulder. I get on. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Anubis says. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," I say.

"You might want to put your arms around me. It might be safer since it's your first time riding on a motorcycle." He says.

I put my arms around him. He starts moving the motorcycle. We start riding. I put my arms around him a little tighter. We ride through the town. I see some people from school. They watch us pass by. I don't think any of them really recognize us. We stop at a light. Anubis puts his feet on the ground. I rest my head on his back and look at the car next to us. It was Drew. She looks over and sees Anubis then smiles. She sees me and then she starts shouting at Jaz and Lacy. Anubis looks over and notices. He looks at the light. It turns green. He starts driving and we speed ahead. We go a little faster because Drew probably would follow. We stop when were at the edge of the woods. Anubis turns the motorcycle off and takes his helmet off.

"That was not good," Anubis says.

"Why?" I ask. "its just Drew."

"Drew," Anubis says. "You do realize that she could try to ruin your relationship with Walt?"

"Yeah," I say. "I don't think she actually will."

"I don't understand why you were such good friends," Anubis says. "Why would she just end it because of Walt?"

"Because," I say. "She thought I told Lukas and his two friends to do that to get Walt away from her."

We sit there and look at the restaurant that is across the road. I take the helmet off and stand up. Anubis leans on the motorcycle. I can feel him watching me as I stand there looking at the restaurant.

"Sadie Kane," a voice says.

I look over and see Lukas. He was leaving the bar next to the restaurant. I walk over to Anubis.

"Sadie," Anubis says. "Are you alright?"

"That's Lukas," I say.

Anubis stands up. Lukas stops when he gets to Anubis. "Who is this Sadie?"

"I'm Anubis," Anubis says.

"New boyfriend is he?" Lukas says. "I thought you would stay with Walt."

"I am with Walt," I say standing next to Anubis. "Anubis is a friend."

Lukas walks up to me. "You look different. What happened to your pretty dresses? I loved the way you looked in those."

"Get away from me," I say.

He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. "Come on Sadie," Lukas says. "You don't really want that?"

I push him away. "Yes," I say. "I really do want you to get away from me."

I back up. Anubis grabs my hand and pulls me to the other side away from Lukas. "Get on the bike." He whispers.

I walk over and put my helmet on. I sit on the bike. I hold on to the other helmet. Lukas starts to walk over to me. Anubis punches him in the face and Lukas falls to the ground. Anubis runs over and takes the helmet before Lukas gets up. He starts the motorcycle and then drives off.

When we get back he stops the bike and gets off. I take the helmet off. I drop it on the ground and then I go over and sit down on the curb. I put my head in my hands.

"Sadie," Anubis says.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I always thought he was gone for good. I wasn't ready to see him again."

"I think you handled it well," Anubis says.

"Thanks for punching him," I say.

"No problem." He says.

"I should go home," I say.

"Want me to walk with you?" Anubis asks.

"No," I say. I look at him. He was sitting down next to me. "I'm fine." Anubis hugs me. I hug him back. He looks at me. "Thanks for the offer." I kiss him on the cheek. I get up.

"Goodnight Sadie," He says.

"Goodnight," I say. "Anubis."

I walk back to the house. I go in and I go to my room and put on my pajama's. I go to Carters room and knock on the door. He opens it. He was wearing his Pajama's. "Hey."

"Hey," I say.

"Where did you go?" He asks.

"A motorcycle ride with Anubis," I say. "I saw Lukas."

"Lukas," Carter says. "He's back in town."

"Apparently," I say. "He tried to touch me but Anubis punched him."

"Are you worried?" Carter asks.

"A little," I say.

"You can stay in here if you want." Carter says. I follow him in and I sit on his bed. He gets back into his bed. I lay down next to him using one of the spare blankets.

"I can't believe he came back here," I say.

"Do you think he came back for you?" Carter asks.

"I don't know," I say. "He surely remembered me."

"You should have told me you were leaving somewhere," Carter says.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm sorry."

I stay up talking to Carter until we both fall asleep.

 **There are two chapters today. Hope you enjoyed them. Please leave a review if you enjoyed them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5**

Sadie's POV

"Sadie," Carter says. "Wake up."

I open my eyes and see Carter sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. I sit up and look at him. "Did I fall asleep in your room?"

"Yeah," Carter says. "I was going to take you to yours but I didn't want to risk waking you up."

I get up and walk into my room. I hear Carter go downstairs. I put on a black grey tank top, black skinny jeans, and my leather jacket then I go over to the bathroom and put it on. I put on my boots then grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Here's your breakfast," Carter says putting a plate at my seat at the counter.

"You made your pancakes!" I say. I grab a fork and start eating.

"You must have missed me making pancakes," Carter laughs as I eat.

"Yeah," I say. "I did."

Carter continues to clean up the kitchen while I finish eating. When I'm done I go finish getting ready for school. Then I get my things and head to my car.

"Have a good day at school!" Carter calls out.

"Thanks," I say. "I'll see you later."

I put my things in my car and look over at Anubis's house. His motorcycle was already gone. I get in the car and then head to school. Once I get there I see Liz and Emma running towards me.

"Sadie!" Liz says. "You need to hurry!"

"Why?" I ask. "I'm not late for class."

"Walt and Anubis were fighting!" Emma says. "Walt punched Anubis so hard that he probably has a bruise now."

"Why were they fighting?" I ask.

"Walt got mad at him because he found out about a motorcycle ride that Anubis took you on." Emma explains.

I walk fast into the building. I see Walt standing by my locker. I walk over to him.

"Hey Sad…" He says before I smack him in the face. "What was that for?"

"You beat up Anubis!" I yell. "Why would you do that?"

"Sadie," Walt says. "I don't think you should be yelling in the hallway."

"I don't care," I cross my arms. "Explain to me why you did this."

"Because," Walt says. "He is trying to steal you away from me.

"No," I say. "He's not. You just think that."

I turn and walk away. Walt tries to call after me but I ignore him. "Where's Anubis at?" I ask Liz and Emma.

"He's in the nurses' office," Liz says.

I walk over to the nurse's office. She looks up and smiles. "Hey Sadie," She smiles. "How are you today?"

"Good," I say. "I'm looking for Anubis."

"Ah," the Nurse says. "Yes, He's here. He got into a fight with your boyfriend."

"I'm aware," I say. "I came to check on him."

"Well," the nurse says. "He's in that room. He's fine but I told him he can sit in there for a while until his head stops hurting."

"Thank you," I say.

I walk over to the door and knock on it. "Anubis?" I say. "It's me Sadie."

"Come in," He says.

I open the door and see him sitting on the bed leaning against the wall. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," He says.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

He looks over at me. I see a bruise starting to show on his eye. "Besides getting punched by Walt." He says. "I'm pretty good."

"Your eye is starting to bruise," I say.

"Yeah," He says. "The nurse told me that might happen."

"I'm sorry," I say. Anubis stands up I walk over to him and see a bruise on his chin. "It's my fault that you're hurt."

"No," Anubis says. "It's not."

"But Walt did it because I was hanging out with you." I explain.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "But he told me something would happen if I didn't stop hanging out with you."

"Well," I say. "I'm going to have a talk with him about this. I already yelled at him when I found out. I also might have hit him."

"You hit him?" Anubis says. "I don't think you really needed to."

"I probably didn't," I say. "But I was just so mad. I wish I was here to stop him."

"It's fine," Anubis says. "I'm still alive."

"You didn't fight back," I say.

"I probably would've," Anubis says. "I didn't want a mad Sadie coming in here and yelling at me for beating up her boyfriend."

I smile. "I probably wouldn't be mad. He did hit you first."

Anubis smiles, "if it wasn't for Liz and Emma he probably would have continued. They ran to get a teacher."

"They ran out to my car when I got here," I say.

"Somehow I knew they would tell you." Anubis says.

"I should probably get to class," I say.

"I'll come with you," Anubis says. "I think my head has stopped spinning now. He smiles and grabs his backpack. We both walk out the door. Everyone stops and looks at him. He ignores them and keeps walking. I follow him to the class room and we sit down with Liz and Emma.

"Hey Anubis," Liz says.

"Hey Liz," He says. "Hey Emma, thanks for getting a teacher earlier."

"No problem," Liz says. "We do anything for our friends."

I look at Anubis. He was smiling. I smiled and then looked at the door. Drew. I stand up. I walk over to Drew. She stops in front of me. "Hey Sadie," She says.

"Why did you tell Walt about the motorcycle thing?" I asked.

"I wanted him to be aware that his girlfriend was going on motorcycle rides with another boy." Drew says.

"You didn't need to tell him," I say. "I can tell him on my own."

"Well," Drew says. "We all know that wasn't going to happen. You like Anubis. We all know you do."

"Yeah," I say. "He's my friend of course I like him. I don't love him like I love Walt."

"Maybe you should be telling Walt this," Drew says. "But he's pretty mad that you hit him in the face."

"He'll get over it," I cross my arms. "He always does."

"I tried to tell him you were just mad," Drew says. "I also told him that if I was his girlfriend I would never hit him."

"Why would you tell him that?" I ask.

"To give him better options in girlfriends. Do you honestly think he will stay with you forever because he saved you from Lukas," Drew says. "That was just set up to win him over anyway. He's not going to stay forever."

"That was not set up," I say. "You think I wanted Lukas to do that. I was terrified that day."

"Did you know Lukas is back in town?" Drew says. "I'm sure he'd love to help you set up another plan. Maybe this time you can win over Anubis."

"That's enough Drew," Anubis says.

"What's enough?" Drew asks.

"You think that Sadie was set up," Anubis says. "Do you honestly think she played out all of the changes she made to her life to make you believe that she was set up?"

"I also think she called Lukas back to help her cause another plan again." Drew says.

"I didn't," I say. "You're just sad that Walt dropped everything he was doing when I needed help. You finally got to dance with him and then he saw that I needed help."

The whole class was looking at Drew waiting for a response. The bell rings and the teacher walks into the class. "Alright class," She says. "Let's all have a seat now."

I go sit down and then pull my notebook out.

"Today," She says. "We will be doing a partner project. Everyone please pick your partner."

Liz and Emma immediately choose each other. I look at Anubis. "Want to be partners?" I ask.

"Sure," he says and smiles. "I won't get punched because of it right?"

I laugh. "No, I don't think so."

The teacher passes out a paper for us to do with our partners. I take the paper and write our names down. We begin working on the worksheet.

After a while someone comes into the classroom. I look up and see the principle. He walks over to the teacher and they talk then the principle leaves the room.

"Sadie and Anubis," the teacher says. "The principle needs you in his office."

I look at Liz and Emma. They were looking at us. We get up and walk out of class. Anubis follows me down to the principal's office. We walk in and sit down.

"Where is he?" Anubis asks.

"Sadie?" Walt asks.

I turn to see Walt. "Hey," I say. "I think I know why we are here."

"I think that's why Walt and I am here Sadie," Anubis says.

"Don't talk to Sadie," Walt says.

"Walt," I say. "He can talk to me if he wants."

"Good Morning," The principle says. "You guys are probably wondering why you are here."

"I want to know why I'm here because if it's about the fight that they had earlier I wasn't here when that happened." I explain.

"Relax Sadie," The principle says. "I wanted you here so they won't attempt to beat each other up. So, who started the fight this morning?"

"I did," Walt says.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I told Anubis to stay away from Sadie and he didn't." Walt says.

"Why are you telling him to stay away from Sadie," He asks. "Has he harmed her in any way?"

"No," Walt says. "I don't like how close he's getting to her. He took her on a motorcycle ride yesterday. She could have gotten hurt."

"She was safe," Anubis says. "I made sure she was safe."

"I don't trust you with her," Walt says. "I don't trust her anywhere with a boy that's not with me. I don't want a repeat of Lukas."

"Lukas?" He asks.

"He's a guy that tried to get me to do things I didn't want to at a party and Walt beat him up to get him to stop." I explain.

"I see," He says. "And you think Anubis is going to do the same thing Walt?"

"Yeah," Walt says.

"I'm not a monster Walt," Anubis says. "I like Sadie, she's my friend."

"You say that because you want her to like you so she breaks up with me and dates you." Walt says.

"Walt," I say. "Stop this."

"You don't see it Sadie," Walt says. "He's trouble and he's going to ruin everything. I'm not going to be there to save you."

"I don't need you to save me," I say. "I know how to handle myself. I handled everything perfectly fine when I ran into Lukas the other day."

"You ran into Lukas?" Walt asks. "And you didn't bother to tell me."

"Yeah," I say. "I was with Anubis. Lukas got to close and Anubis punched him and got me away."

"I can see that you apparently don't need me," Walt says. "But you clearly need Anubis."

Walt gets up and walks out of the class. "Walt," I say standing up.

"You guys are dismissed," The principle says. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome," Anubis says.

I run out of the office and follow Walt. Walt goes outside and I continue to follow him.

"Walt Stone," I say. "Stop walking."

He stops and looks at me. "What do you want Sadie?"

"What's wrong with you Walt?" I ask. "You know you have no reason to be jealous."

"I don't trust him Sadie," Walt says. "I don't know why you don't see that you can't trust him."

"Walt," I say. "He's a nice person. He spends most of his time hanging out with his little sister. She's around the same age as Felix. I don't think he's a bad person. You've never given him a chance. He's a good person. He's a good friend. He's not going to replace you."

Walt walks back over to me. "I'm sorry Sades," Walt says. "I'll try to give him a chance. But only for you." Walt puts his arms around my waist. "Can you forgive me?"

I put my arms around his neck. I lean up and kiss him. Then pull away. "Yes," I say. "I'll forgive you." I hug him and he hugs me back. "I'll see you at lunch." I smile.

"See you at lunch Sades," Walt smiles back. I turn around and head to class. I get back in and I see Anubis sitting there working on the worksheet.

"Hey," I say. "Sorry, I had to deal with him."

"It's fine," Anubis says. "I finished the worksheet."

"That's good," I say sitting back down.

"Anubis told us why you went to the office. How did Walt handle it?" Liz asks.

"Not well," I say. "He walked out and I had to go follow him."

"Did you fix everything?" Emma asks.

"Yeah," I say. "He's going to give Anubis a chance."

"That's good," Anubis says. "Maybe next time he won't punch me in the face."

The bell rings and we get up to leave the room.

**Lunch Time**

"Hey Walt," I say sitting next to him at a picnic table outside.

"Hey Sades," He says. He puts his arm around me and hugs me.

"I forgot to get lunch from Carter this morning," I say.

"You can have half of my sandwich," Walt says passing his bag with the other half of the sandwich.

"Thanks," I say. I take the sandwich and start eating it.

After we eat we sit there. "Are you sure it was Lukas the other day?"

"Yeah," I say. "He came out of the bar that we were parked across from because Anubis needed to stop for a minute."

"I can't believe he came back," Walt says. "I will beat him up again."

"I don't think he's going to be a big problem anymore," I say.

I stand up and Walt gets up to. I hold his hand and we walk back into the school. We stop at his locker so he can put his things away. He closes the locker and leans against it. I put my arms around him and hug him. He hugs me back. We stand there for a while. I lean my head on his chest.

"Hey Walt," Drew says. "I'm excited for your party tomorrow after the game."

I pull away from Walt and stand next to him. "Yeah," Walt says. "I got a lot of things planned. My parents won't be home for the rest of the weekend."

"I thought your parents were going to be there," I say.

"They don't even know about it," Walt says.

I cross my arms. Drew looks at me and laughs. "You don't know anything about parties."

"I haven't been to one since we stopped being friends," I say.

"Walt," Drew says. "I didn't know your girlfriend was such a loser."

"She's not a loser," Walt says. "She's just not a party person. Her brother was never much of a party person either."

"Why are you comparing me to Carter," I say. "You know I hate that."

"I'm sorry," Walt says. "It's just one of the only things you two have in common. You both don't really like parties."

"Maybe she shouldn't come then," Drew says.

"No," Walt says. "She's going to come to the party."

"But she doesn't really want to go," Drew says.

"She already promised she would," Walt says. "Didn't you Sadie?"

"Yeah," I say. I hold his hand. "I did. I already have a dress for the party."

Walt smiles, "It's probably really pretty."

I smile. Drew rolls her eyes. "Well," she smiles and puts a hand on Walt's shoulder. "If she doesn't show up I'll be there."

We watch her walk away. "Wow," I say.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Walt asks.

"Because she was my best friend and she had a big crush on you. She hated me ever since I kissed you the night of Lukas' party." I say. "She thinks I set the whole thing up to get you to like me."

"I already did like you before then," Walt says. "I've loved you since we were kids. When you kissed me and ran away from me. Carter said that you were probably dared to do that by your friends."

"Probably Emma," I say. "I was like 7 and you were 9."

"That was 10 years ago," Walt says.

"The fact that you still remembered that," I say.

"I don't know how I can forget it," Walt smiles. He leans down and kisses me. "I need to head to class." He says. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I say. "I love you."

"Love you too Sades," he smiles.

He walks away and then I go to my locker. I open it grab my books then I shut it and see Anubis leaning against the one next to it. I jump a little.

"Anubis," I say. "I didn't even see you walk over here."

"I was trying to scare you," He smiles. "Did it work?"

"Yeah," I say. "It did. How are your eye and your chin doing?"

"They still hurt a little. Walt punches really hard." Anubis says.

I put my hand on his bruise that's on his chin. He backs up a little. "I'm sorry," I say.

"I told you they still hurt," he says.

"Are your parents going to be mad?" I ask.

"No," Anubis says. "My mom is probably going to ask questions."

"I've never knew Walt would act out like that. He usually never gets jealous so easily like he gets with you." I say.

"Maybe I'm the only one who looks like I might actually take you from him." Anubis explains.

"Well he may have been intimidated that we dress the same so he might assume that we have a lot in common." I explain. "Hopefully he understands that I won't do that to him."

"You're probably right," Anubis says.

"Are you going to Walt's party tomorrow?" I ask.

"No," Anubis says. "I probably shouldn't. I wouldn't want Walt to get mad at his own party. I'm probably going to put some new parts on my motorcycle that my dad got me."

"Yeah," I say. "After today Walt would probably not take you coming to his party very well."

"I'm not really a party person anyway." Anubis says. "My cousin loves parties but there not my thing."

"You make it too easy on your parents don't you," I say. "Watching your sister and not going to parties you almost remind me of Carter. Carter is a more of a nerdy brother instead of a cool brother though."

"I just do what I think it right," Anubis says.

"I'll see you later," I say.

"See you later Sadie," Anubis says.

We walk our separate ways to our class.

**After School**

I drive home. I go inside and I see my mom home. "Hey mom," I say.

"Hey Sadie," She smiles. "How was your day?"

"Good," I say. "Walt beat up Anubis for some reason."

"Oh my goodness!" My mother says. "He beat him up."

"Yeah," I say. "Anubis has a bit of a black eye and a bruised chin but he's fine."

"Why would Walt do that," My mom says. "That doesn't sound like him."

"Some of the things he's done since Anubis got here does not sound like him." I explain.

"It seems he may be jealous of Anubis or something." Mom says.

"Yeah," I say. "I told Walt he has nothing to worry about."

"Maybe I should talk to him about it," Carter says. "After all he is my best friend."

"I already dealt with him Carter," I say. "I don't think he needs to be talked to about this."

"Oh mom," I say. "Can Liz and Emma come over after school so we can get ready for the game? Then we have to come back here and get ready for the party and Walt's."

"Sure," My mom says. "That's fine. I have to go on a business trip a few hours away so I'm probably going to head out in the afternoon tomorrow and then I'll be there for the Saturday and Sunday and I'll probably be back late Sunday or afternoon Monday depending on if I want to sleep on Sunday night or head home. I'm sure you and Carter can handle yourselves while I'm gone."

"Yeah," Carter says. "We'll be fine mom."

"I'm sure you two will," My mom says. "Be careful at the party Sadie. I'm sure everything will be fine but just be careful."

My mom goes upstairs and leaves me alone with Carter.

"Are you nervous about going to the party?" Carter asks. "This is the first party you've been to since Lukas's party."

"Yeah," I say. "I'm a little nervous, but it's Walt's house and I'm probably going to be with Walt, Liz, or Emma most of the time. Plus Lukas won't be there."

"If you need me just call and I'll be there as soon as I can. I won't be with Zia like last time so I will be able to help you if you need it." Carter says.

"You don't blame yourself for last time do you?" I say. "You've always seemed kind of upset when we bring that conversation up."

"I left you all alone and went to help Zia. I could have just sent Zia home herself and stayed to watch you-"

"Walt was there," I interrupt. "He came to me in time."

"At least I know I can trust him with my sister," Carter says. "I trust him with anything."

"I trust him too," I say. "I better go upstairs and work on some homework."

"Want some help?" Carter asks.

"Sure," I say. "That would be great."

Carter and I go upstairs and begin working on my homework together.

**After homework and Dinner**

I go up to my room and grab some pajamas. I go to my bathroom and I take a shower, put my hair up, brush my teeth and change into my pajamas and then I go back to my room. I go over to the window and look outside. It was a clear night. The stars were out and the moon was shining a blue color. I look over at Anubis' home and I see the light in his room on but the curtain is closed. I close mine and go to my bed and lie down. I think about how tomorrow is going to go until I finally fall asleep.

 **Here's chapter 5 for you. Sorry I haven't posted much. I have College, Work, and friends to keep up with. I do think about trying to find time for this story. I have been planning this story out on my free time I just haven't found time to actually get to writing it. Please feel free to leave a review. How will the party go? What are your thoughts so far? Any ideas on how Sanubis comes together?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sadie's POV

"Sadie," Carter says. "It's time to get up."

"No it's not," I say keeping my eyes closed.

"It's 6:30," Carter says. "Technically you were supposed to be up 15 minutes ago."

"What!" I say sitting up. Carter puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me from slamming my head into his. I look at the time on my clock. 6:31. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"Because I thought you were already up. I heard your alarm go off." Carter explains.

I get up and open my closet. Carter gets up to leave. "Carter wait a minute," I say.

He stops at the door and looks at me. "What?"

"Can you drive me to school today?" I ask. "I'm going to be coming back with Liz and Emma so I might as well just get a ride back with them."

"Sure," Carter says. "I have to pick up a couple things for mom at the store and get them to her before she leaves so make it quick getting ready."

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes," I say.

"Meet you at my car," Carter walks out of the room.

I open my closet and grab a V-neck red tank top, black skinny jeans, and my leather jacket. I go into the bathroom. I change, brush my hair, brush my teeth. I walk back into my bedroom and grab my backpack. I go downstairs and see a bowl of cereal already prepared. Carter. He always sets up a bowl of cereal for me when I'm late for school to make sure I make it to school on time. I sit at the table and I begin eating my breakfast. When I'm done I go over to the coat closet and grab my boots. I tie those and then I grab my bag and go outside. I stop on the porch and look over to see If Anubis has left yet. His bike was gone. I look over at Carter who was sitting in the car. I run over and open the door and throw my bag in the back seat. I put my seatbelt on and look at Carter.

"That was fast," Carter says. "It only took you 10 minutes."

"It's not like I put on makeup," I say. "I'm not Liz or Emma."

"Or Drew," Carter says. "That girl puts on so much makeup that I don't think anyone actually knows what she looks like without it." I laugh. Carter starts driving. "Are you excited for today?"

"I'm excited for the day to be over," I say. "I'm really worried about how today is going to go. I have to go to school. Come back get ready for the game. Go to the game and then the party. Then Liz, Emma, and I might have a sleep over in my room."

"Is Anubis going to the party," Carter asks.

"No," I say. "He told me that it's probably not a good idea considering Walt hates him."

"Yeah," Carter says. "That's probably the smart way to go."

"This is the first time that Walt was actually jealous of a guy that I talked to," I say.

"Walt's always been jealous of guys you talk to. This one is just more intimidating for him to handle. Maybe you should focus more on Walt until he calms down about Anubis." Carter says. "That way he knows he has nothing to worry about."

"That's a terrible idea Carter," I say. "I can't abandon Anubis. I'm one of his only friends he has at this school. I don't understand why Walt even cares. Anubis has no interest in me besides my friendship to him."

"Are you sure about that Sadie?" Carter asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Were just friends and Anubis agrees with that."

"I can talk to Walt and make sure he knows that," Carter offers.

"No," I tell him. "Thank you for your help but I think I'll be able to handle my problems with my boyfriend myself. I'm sure he's over it now anyway. I cleared everything up with him yesterday and he apologized to Anubis and everything is fine."

"Alright," Carter says.

Anubis's POV

I go into school and I head to my locker. I look over at where Sadie's locker is. She wasn't here yet. I open my locker and put my bag in and unpack my books and put them on the shelves.

"Hey Anubis," a voice says.

I stop and turned around. Walt. "Hello Walt," I say. "Do you need something?"

"No," Walt says crossing his arms. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask. I put my hands in my jacket pockets.

"It's about Sadie," Walt says.

"If it's about where she is," I say. "I don't know. I haven't talked to her since yesterday."

"No," Walt says. "She slept in and she's running late. Carter should be dropping her off any minute now." Walt looks around then turns back to me. "I want you to stay away from her."

"Walt," I say. "Sadie's my friend."

"You kind find new friends," Walt says. "You just can't be friends with Sadie."

"Why are you so jealous that you won't let me be friends with Sadie?" I say. "You know Sadie will not leave me alone even If I agree to stay away from her."

"Maybe if you act like you don't care she'll stop talking to you." Walt says. "Sadie is mine. I see the way you look at her. I know you want to be more than just her friend."

"Walt," I say. "I'm not going to take her away from you. She cares about you. She tells me all the time how much she loves you. You have no reason to be worried."

"Then don't give me a reason too and stay away from her. I have a big day planned out for her and I don't want you to ruin it at all." Walt says.

Walt turns around and walks away. I look at the ground. I look back up and see Emma. "Hey Anubis," She smiles walking up to me. "What was Walt talking to you about?"

"Nothing important," I say. "He was just telling me how excited he was for the game today."

"Are you sure?" Emma asks. "Because you look a little upset about whatever it was you were talking about. I also heard you guys mention Sadie."

"Emma," I say. "Don't worry about it. And please, don't tell Sadie about it."

Emma looks at me and her face shows concern. I turn back around and continue unpacking my books. I hear Emma's footsteps walking away.

Sadie's POV

"Here you go," Carter says. "Have a good day. See you later."

"Thank you Carter," I say. "You're the best." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and I grab my bag and leave."

"Love you Sadie," He calls.

"Love you too Carter," I say.

I head into the school and see Anubis at his locker. I walk up behind him. "Hey Anubis," I say.

He turns around. "Hey," He says. "I got to go to class."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I say as he walks past me. I stand there a minute. I head to my locker. Liz and Emma are already standing there waiting for me. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sadie," They say.

"Have any of you talked to Anubis today?" I ask. "He seemed to be in a little bit of a hurry."

"I talked to him for a minute after Walt was done talking to him." Emma says.

"Walt was talking to him," I say.

"Yeah," Emma says. "When he was done Anubis looked a little upset. I asked him what they talked about and he said that he was just telling him how excited he was for the game. I knew he was lying because I heard Walt mention you. Anubis told me not to tell you any of this but I'm sure that he knows I'm not going to keep secrets from my best friend."

"So whatever they talked about was about me and it made Anubis upset?" I ask.

"Yes," Emma says.

"Maybe he told Anubis to stay away from you. What did Anubis say to you?" Liz asks.

"He said hey and then he said he had to get to class," I say.

"Then that's probably what Walt said to him," Liz says.

I grab my books for class. I head to class. Liz and Emma go to their seats. I sit down by Anubis. Anubis re adjusts himself in his seat.

"Anubis," I say. "What did Walt say to you?"

"Emma told you didn't she?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "She did, you should know that I would ask her what was up with you. Why did you leave without talking to me?"

"I left because I needed to get to class," Anubis says.

"Anubis," I say. "Class doesn't start for another 5 minutes. Now what did Walt talk to you about? If you don't tell me I'll talk to Walt."

"Walt doesn't want me to talk to you. I tried telling him he had nothing to worry about but he didn't believe me." Anubis explains. "It's probably for the best Sadie."

"No," I say. "It's not. You're my friend. I don't care what Walt tries to tell you. He can't determine who my friends are. Anubis I care about you and I don't want you to do what Walt tells you to do."

"Sadie," Anubis says. "I've been here for a week and all that has happened was I got beat up by your boyfriend because I'm apparently a threat to him. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be friends. Walt will just continue to beat me up and threaten me until he gets his way."

"Anubis," I say.

"Sadie," Anubis says. "Please, just understand that we can't be friends."

Anubis sits still and looks directly at the board. I watch him for a minute. I lean back in my chair and look over at Drew. She had been watching the whole thing. I look back at Anubis. I then look at the board and wait for the teacher to show up.

**After Class**

I head right to Walt's locker once I get out of class. I wait for him. He looks at me and smiles. "Hey Sadie," He smiles.

"Why did you tell Anubis not to talk to me? You don't get to choose who I can talk to or not. I am tired of you getting jealous of him. He's my friend." I say.

"Why do you need to talk to him? You have your two friends Liz and Emma," He explains. "Anubis is dangerous."

"Anubis is not dangerous," I say. "I'm not going to let you choose who can be my friend or not. Anubis understands me and he's going to be my friend and you're going to have to deal with that."

"Fine," Walt says. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. One day you're going to realize that he was dangerous and you're going to feel sorry about this whole conversation."

"I'll see you later Walt," I say. "I better get to class."

"Sadie," He says. "Wait."

I ignore him and continue walking. I head to my next class.

**Lunch Time**

I join Liz and Emma at their table in the corner. Walt was sitting with his football buddies talking about how excited they are for the game.

"I thought you we be sitting with Walt," Emma says.

"No," I say. "I kind of argued with him earlier. He seems busy with his friends anyway."

"Why did you guys argue?" Emma asks.

"Because, I was mad that he told Anubis not to talk to me." I say.

"Speaking of Anubis," Liz says. "He's sitting at the other side of the cafeteria by himself."

I turn around and see him sitting in the corner by himself. He was watching people around the room he stops when his eyes meet mine. After a minute he looks away.

"You should go get him," Liz says. "Or go talk to him."

"He probably won't talk to me," I say.

"Sure he will," Emma says. "Just explain everything to him."

"Fine," I say. "But only because you two won't shut up unless I do."

I get up and walk across the cafeteria over to the table Anubis is sitting at. He notices me heading that way and continues to stare at me until I get to the table. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," He says.

I sit down across from him. "I talked to Walt. I told him that he has no right to be choosing who I can talk to."

"I noticed your argument in the hallway this morning. You walked away from him like you were mad." Anubis explains.

"I was," I say. "If he continues this I don't think it's going to work out."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Anubis says.

"I should get my brother to talk to him. He listens to Carter more than he listens to me. They've been best friends since I've been born." I tell him.

"He gets jealous fast," Anubis says.

"It's weird," I tell him. "This is the first time he's been jealous of someone."

"It's just me then," Anubis says.

"I don't think I've been friends with any other boys except Carter." I say.

"Do you really consider your brother your friend?" Anubis asks.

"Depends on how much he annoys me that day," I smile. "Today he drove me to school."

"Why did he drive you to school?" Anubis asks.

"Because Liz and Emma are coming over so they can just take me home," I say.

"You can ride with me if you want," Anubis offers. "We are neighbors."

"I might just take you up on that offer," I say. "I'll have to ask Liz and Emma if that's okay. They probably won't care because they made me come over here to come get you."

"Ever feel like there always up to something?" He asks.

"It's Liz and Emma, there always up to something. I can always tell when there helping with surprises for me. They are my best friends. I don't know what I would do without them."

"Your friends are very important to you," Anubis says. "I have a hard time believing you and Drew were ever friends."

"You're not the first person to say that," I say.

"I would be surprised if I was the first person to say that," Anubis says. "Drew is a clueless jerk. You are a beautiful and smart girl with extreme sarcasm."

"Thanks for the compliments Jackal boy," I say.

"Jackal boy?" Anubis looks at me confused.

"Your name is Anubis and you have a pet jackal," I say. "I'm going to call you Jackal boy."

Anubis smile, "Alright."

The bell for the five minute warning goes off. "I'll see you after school." I say.

"Bye Sadie," He says.

"Bye, Jackal boy." I turn and head towards Liz and Emma.

**After School**

"The school day is finally over," Liz says. "Now it's time for game and party time! I'm so excited!"

"Liz," I say. "You do this all the time."

"Yeah, but it's the first time you are actually joining us. It's been 3 years since you've gone to a party." Liz says.

"Yeah," Emma says. "That's why today is more exciting."

"We all know what happened last time I went to a party," I say. "I don't even want to go anymore. Lukas is back in town and I'm really concerned about that."

"Don't worry," Emma says. "It's Walt's party. Walt will probably be at your side the whole time making sure no one messes with you."

"You're also the captain of the football team's girlfriend," Liz says. "No one is going to mess with you."

"I know," I say. We reach their car which was next to Anubis's motorcycle.

"Hey Sadie," Anubis says. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say. I put my backpack in Liz's car. "I'll see you two at my house."

They both get in the car. Anubis gets on his motorcycle and starts it. I get on behind him and he hands me the helmet. "You're not going to wear a helmet?" I ask.

"I'm more concerned about your safety than mine," He says.

I put the helmet on and put my arms around him. He starts driving. I watch the cars on the other lane and the other students walking on the sidewalk. After a couple minutes we get to his driveway. Liz and Emma were just parked in front of my house. I wait until Anubis stops and gets off. He helps me off and takes the helmet back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," He says. "You seem to like riding on the motorcycle."

"I do," I say. "It's so much fun. I wish I could drive one."

"I can probably teach you how to drive one if you want." Anubis offers.

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer," I say.

"Sadie, hurry up!" Liz calls.

"I better get going. I got a game and then a party to prepare for." I say. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Have fun Sadie," Anubis says.

"Bye," I smile.

"Bye," He says. He hugs me then I head towards Liz and Emma.

"Did you have a fun ride?" Emma asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Let's go inside."

They follow me inside. Then we all head upstairs into my room. We put our bags under my desk and I sit down on my bed.

"Time to get ready for the game," Liz says.

 **Here's chapter 6. Sorry I take time to update. I have College right now so it might be a while between chapters. I really hope you guys wait and continue reading. Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review. I like to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I like to hear that you guys are enjoying the story. I think it's one of the better stories I wrote. I want to get back to my other ones hopefully soon. I'm trying to update as soon as possible but College and work are my top priority but on my spare time I try to socialize with my friends and write for you guys. Enjoy the story. Also, I'm sorry in advance because I don't know football. If I needed to know football to save my life I would be dead.**

Sadie's POV

"Alright, somehow Jaz managed to get a hold of Walt's jersey there not using today so you can wear it to the game," Emma says. "She was going to give it to you but she couldn't find you earlier."

Emma handed me Walt's jersey. The jersey was red and purple with the number 10 in white print. On the back it had "Stone" across the top. I take the jersey and go to my bathroom. I put it on and then come back out. I grab my jacket and put it back on. Liz goes into the bathroom after me to change. Emma pulls out her makeup kit.

"Why do you have your makeup kit for the game?" I ask.

"Because were using the red and purple eye shadow for our faces," She says. "Liz and I use it all the time when we go to a game. Come sit down."

I walk over and sit down next to her. She takes some of the purple and draws a line under my eye. Then she takes the red and draws a line on the other side. When she's done Liz comes back from the bathroom then Emma puts the eyeshadow colors under Liz's eyes. Liz was wearing a purple shirt with our school name written in red and white with her white jacket. She had her hair braided to one side. Emma then goes into the bathroom to change.

"Are you excited?" Liz asks.

"A little bit," I say. "I've never went to one of Walt's games before. I don't really care for sports."

"He'll probably be happy to see you at his final football game," Liz says.

"Yeah," I say. "I probably would skip the game but it's really important for him."

"You and Walt are the cutest couple," Liz says.

I look out the window and look at Anubis's house. I see Anubis in the yard playing fetch with Ammit. Harley just sitting on the swing set in the back yard.

"Sadie," a voice says.

I turn to see Carter standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I asked if you guys needed a ride or money for the game." He says.

"No," I say. "I think we're good. Are you going to come?"

"I did not plan to go," Carter says.

"Walt would love to see you again though," I say. "You're one of his best friends."

"I guess I'll go to the game." Carter says.

"Walt will be really happy to see the both of us there for once." I say.

"He'll probably be shocked that someone managed to drag us there. He might also be shocked that it wasn't dad that made us go." Carter says.

I laugh. Carter and I were always dragged to Walt's games when we were younger. Dad would always go to support him like he was his own son. Dad wanted Carter to get involved sports but it didn't work out to well. Anything involving Carter and a ball usually ended up with an ice pack and mom telling him he tried his best. Dad tried to put me into sports. He finally had me in cheerleading for a couple years when Drew and I were best friends. In high school Dad stopped forcing us to go to games. Carter leaves and heads to his room. I look back out the window. I see Anubis standing facing towards me and talking to a guy facing the other way. I figure it's his cousin Horus. Anubis looks over and meets my eyes. After a minute Horus is trying to get his attention.

"Sadie?" Emma says. "What are you looking at?"

Liz stands up and walks over and looks out the window. "Why are you watching Anubis?"

"I was trying to figure out who he's talking to," I lie.

"Was he there when you were looking out the window when Carter came up here?" Liz asks.

"No," I say.

"Why were you looking at him before then?" Emma asks.

"I was watching him play fetch with his dog." I say.

"I'm sure you were Sadie," Emma crosses her arms. She could tell something was wrong. "Is there a chance you're starting to have feelings for Anubis?"

"What!" I say. "No! He's my friend. You know that I don't have feelings for him. You know how much I love Walt."

"I'm starting to see why Walt's so jealous," Emma says. "You're always talking to Anubis. Now you're stalking him from your bedroom window. You've even been taking rides on the back of his motorcycle."

"You guys are insane," I say. "Let's just get ready for the game."

"I made signs for us to hold!" Liz says. "I put them in Emma's car."

"I'll go get them," I say. I head out my door and go downstairs. I head out to Emma's car and open her driver door. I push the button to open the trunk. I go over and pull out the signs. They all had Walt's number. "I 3 #10" "Go Walt! #10" "#10 is the best!" I roll my eyes and pull them out and take them inside. I set them on the table and I hear Liz and Emma on their way downstairs.

"Are we ready to go?" Carter asks.

"Yeah," I say.

Emma grabs the signs and we all follow Carter out to his car. He lets us put the signs in the trunk of the car. Liz and Emma take the back seats and I sit in front next to Carter. I look over at Anubis's house when we leave. He wasn't outside anymore. I see Horus standing by his motorcycle watching the car as we pass by. He waves. I wave back.

"Who's that?" Emma says.

"That's Anubis's cousin Horus." I say.

"Really," Liz says. "Anubis has a cousin named Horus."

"That's interesting," Carter says. "They are quite the family."

**At the game**

We see the team standing by the coach at the practice field. "We should go see him." Liz suggests. "They just ended practice and have a half hour before they have to start getting ready."

We all get out and walk over to the field. I walk beside Carter with Liz and Emma behind us. As we get closer Walt looks over. He smiles. "Well well well," He says. "Look who we have here. Carter and Sadie Kane at a football game, where's your dad?"

"Surprisingly," Carter says. "We came without him this time."

Carter walks up to Walt and gives him a hug. He backs up and then Walt holds his arms out for me. I smile and walk over a hug him. I pull away from the hug with my arm still around his neck.

"It was only going to be me but I told Carter he should come with us to. Considering it's your last football game for high school." I explain.

I look over at Carter. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure he'll be expecting us for basketball and baseball next right?" He smiles.

"I wouldn't want to expect a lot from you two," Walt says putting his hands on my waist. "I was pretty surprised to see you guys at this game."

"Hopefully you win," Carter says. "It would be a shame if I came all the way here to watch you lose. Just like most of the games in 4th grade."

"Ha-ha," Walt says sarcastically. "You're not on the team this time so we should win."

Walt and Carter laugh. In the 4th grade Carter was on the same team as Walt. They lost every game. Carter usually ended up sitting on the sidelines but Walt likes to make jokes with Carter blaming him. They always would laugh at the jokes and Carter would never get offended by it. I look up at Walt and lean up to kiss him on the cheek. He pulls me closer. I put my hands on his chest as he hugs me. Carter smiles at us. I think Carter was just glad that I was with someone he approves of and someone who he can trust. Carter would get really overprotective when I was being flirted with in the past.

"Stone!" The coach calls. "Say goodbye to your fans. You can see them after the game.

"I should probably get going," Walt says. "I'll see you guys after the game."

"Good luck man," Carter says. Walt lets me go and he and Carter hug again. Walt waves to Liz and Emma as they say good luck and start heading towards the stadium. Carter follows.

"Good luck Walt," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too Sadie," Walt smiles. He pulls me into him and kisses me. I kiss him back and he pulls me closer to him. We continue this for a minute.

"Walter Stone! Your girlfriend can live without now let's get moving," The coach yells. I feel Walt smile and then he pulls away.

"Bye Sades," Walt says.

"Bye," I say.

I turn around and run until I catch up with Liz, Emma, and Carter. Carter watches me running and he stops and I almost run right into him. He grabs my arms to stop me from slamming into him.

"Slow down sis," Carter says. "We will wait for you."

He releases me and I start walking right beside him. "I think Walt was pretty happy to see us."

"I think he was happier to see you," Carter says. "His eyes lit up when you started walking towards him."

"He always does that in the hallways," Liz says. "I think it's so cute."

Emma stops and whispers to me. "Anubis does that to when you walk up to him."

I look at Emma. "You're insane," I whisper. "Anubis and I are never going to be a thing. I don't like him like that and he doesn't like me like that."

"Sure," Emma says.

I roll my eyes. Emma is either up to something or knows something that I don't. I catch up to be beside Carter.

"Carter Kane!" a voice says. Carter and I both stop and turn. It was Jaz. She comes up and hugs Carter. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"It was kind of a last minute decision," Carter says.

I look over at the other cheerleaders. I saw Drew. She was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail with a bow that had glitter. She was wearing a cheerleader outfit. Which, I was pretty sure was a size too small for her. Some of the other cheerleaders were looking at her like they wanted to be her. Even though Jaz was the head cheerleader most of the cheerleaders followed Drew's orders. Drew looks over and notices Carter. She walks over.

"Sadie brought her brother to protect her incase the football flies into the stands," Drew laughs.

"I brought my brother to prevent me from hitting you," I say.

"Like you would hurt me," Drew says.

"You want to bet Drew," I say. "I could surprise you."

"Sadie," Carter says. "Just ignore Drew; we are here for Walt not to pick a fight with Drew."

I turn and walk away with Carter, Liz, and Emma. Drew calls out. "That's right, run away."

I stop. "Sadie," Carter says. "Don't."

"Listen to your brother Sadie," Drew says. "He was never able to fight anyone either. He's just a pathetic nerd that can't harm a fly."

I turn around and go up to Drew and punched her in the face. My fist hit her in her left eye. She screams and all the girls gather around her.

"You can make fun of me all you want," I say. "But never make fun of Carter."

I turn around and join Carter, Liz, and Emma again. "Thanks Sadie," Carter says. He puts one of his arms around me. I hug him. We head to the stands and find seats in the front. Emma thinks it's a good idea so it will be easy for Walt to be able to spot us. I'm sure the fact that I am wearing his jersey number was enough to be able to spot me but we just went with Emma's logic.

I sit by Carter and Liz. Emma sits beside Liz. I put my hands in my pockets of my leather jacket and rest my head on Carters shoulder. Carter smiles and put an arm around my waist. "How badly do you think Drew's eye is going to be bruised later?"

"I don't think it will," I say. "I didn't punch her that hard. I hit her just enough to get the point across."

The game starts and we watch the football players come onto the field. All the cheerleaders were cheering and jumping up and down. Drew was sitting on the sidelines holding an ice pack to her face. We watch the teams get ready. I watch Drew looking at the other cheerleaders. She was disappointed that she wasn't cheering. I smiled. "I can't believe you did that Sadie," Emma says.

"She made fun of Carter," I say. "Was I supposed to let her do that?"

"No," Liz says. "I think it's nice that you and Carter stand up for each other like that."

We watch the game for a while. When the game goes to half time our team was winning. I get up. "Carter, do you want to come get something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure," He says. He gets up and follows me over to the food stand. We stand together in line. I see Jaz walking over to us.

"Hey Kane siblings," She smiles. "Are you guys enjoying the game?"

"Yeah," Carter says. "Walt is doing a great job as team captain this year."

"Yeah," Jaz says. "He's really worked hard."

"Are you going to his party later Jaz?" I ask.

"Yes!" Jaz says. "The cheerleaders go every time he has a party. Every weekend one football player hosts. Are you going Carter?"

"No," Carter says. "Zia's classes got out early so I have to leave early tomorrow to go get her. She wants to come and surprise my mom and dad."

"Zia's coming back!" I say.

"I'll have to come visit," Jaz says. "I miss her!"

"I'm sure she'll find time to come see you," Carter says. "She really misses everyone."

"I better get back," Jaz says. "See you guys later."

Jaz runs off. Carter and I both order pizza and a bottle of water. I start to pull out some money to pay. "I got it Sadie," Carter says. He hands the lady the money.

"Thanks Carter," I say.

He hands me my slice of pizza and bottle of water. We walk together back to the seats with Liz and Emma. The game starts back up and we continue watching. Walt kept getting points for the team. One time he stops and looks towards the stands.

"He's looking for you Sadie," Emma says.

"That's why we made the signs," Liz says.

Emma passes out the signs between me, her, and Liz.

We watch as he makes another touchdown and then we hold up the signs. Emma and Liz scream. Walt stops and searches the crowd and stops when he sees our signs. Some of the teammates see the signs and pat him on the back.

**Last Minute of the game (Sorry, I don't know football.) **

We watch and cheer as Walt runs towards the goal to score the final touch down. He makes it and the crowed cheers. Walt takes his helmet off as his teammates surround him. Emma and Liz head towards the field. They grab my hand. I grab Carter's arm. We get to the field and the team separated to go to their families. Walt looks at me. I run over and hug him. He hugs me back. He lets me go and Carter walks over.

"Hey man," Carter says. "Nice job, you won your last football game."

"Yeah," Walt says. "I'm a little relieved. Coach was really on my back about the game."

"Come on Sadie," Emma says. "We got to go back to your house and get ready for the party!"

I hug and kiss Walt one more time then we head to the car. Carter and I sit in front and then Liz and Emma sit in the back. We get home and then Liz and Emma drag me upstairs.

"Time to get ready for the party," Emma says. "I have my makeup kit!"

 **Here's a new chapter. It's a little longer than the other one. I'm trying to find a way to write more. I'm going to try to plan for every Saturday. My spring break is in two weeks so I'll try my best to get you some chapters then. I'm starting the next chapter after I post this. Leave a review and follow. Thanks for those who have reviewed. And again, I'm sorry I don't update as often as I promised.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here's another chapter for you guys.**

Sadie's POV

"This is exciting!" Liz says. "Sadie is actually going to a party!"

"She's had a perfectly good reason to not go to a party," Emma says. "You know what happened with Lukas.

"I really wasn't wanting to go after I saw Lukas the other day," I say. "He kind of backed off when Anubis started defending me."

"Why do you always bring Anubis up in a conversation," Emma says.

"Because, he's my friend and neighbor," I say. "Just let's drop it. We have to get ready."

I get up and grab my dress and go to the bathroom. I change into it and head back out. Liz goes into the bathroom to change next.

"That dress is pretty," Liz says. "I like the hieroglyphics. It really fits you. You should wear your necklace with it. The one with the symbol on it."

"It's called the knot of Isis," Sadie says. "The goddess of Magic."

"I think your starting to turn into Carter," Emma says.

"You try living in a house with parent's who always talk about Egyptian mythology." I cross my arms.

"Anyway," Emma says. "I went out and bought you some accessories for your dress." She shows me two bags.

I take them and sit on my bed. I open the first bag. I gold leather jacket. Then I pull out a box. I open it. It was a pair of golden sandals with heels.

"Emma," I say. "Are you trying to kill me? I can't walk in heels!"

"Sure you can," Emma says. "You combat boots have a little heel."

"Yeah like less than an inch," I say. "These are more than 1 inch."

"You'll be fine," Emma says. "They go really well with the dress. You also don't have any other shoes to wear."

"I was going to wear my combat boots," I say.

"Absolutely not!" Emma says.

"Fine," I say. "But if I get hurt it's on you."

I put on the shoes then put on the jacket.

"They go great with that dress," Emma says very proud of herself. "Now where's that amulet."

I look around. I don't see it. "I left it in Carter's room." I say.

"Why Carter's room?" Emma asks.

"I fell asleep in his room and he probably took it off." I say. "I'll go check."

I go out of my room and trip. I continue to walk to Carters room. I knock on his door. He opens it.

"Hey," He says. He looks down. "Those are some intense heels."

"Is my knot of Isis amulet in here," I say.

"Yeah," Carter says. "It's hanging up by my amulet."

Carter backs up and lets me in. I step in and almost fall. Carter put's his arm in front of me preventing me from falling. He walks over and grabs it. He had the eye of Horus amulet because our parent's thought an amulet would be great for a 6 and 8-year-old. He takes mine and he puts it around my neck. I pull my hair over the necklace.

"You look pretty Sadie," Carter says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Emma got you those shoes and jacket, didn't she?" Carter asks.

"Do I need to answer that?" I ask.

"Nope," Carter says. "I'm not surprised."

I head back to my room almost falling every step. Carter just laughs. I sit back down. Emma comes over and puts makeup on me. "Is all of this really necessary?" I ask.

"Did you really just ask Emma if makeup was necessary?" Liz asks. Liz had a gold dress with a thin white belt. She was wearing a white jean jacket and she had some white heals.

I roll my eyes. I sit there and she begins to fix my hair. Liz takes the makeup kit and goes to the bathroom. After half an hour Emma was done.

"Alrighty," Emma says. "I'm all done."

I stand up and look in the mirror. She didn't put a lot of makeup on me. Just a little bit of eyeliner. She had my hair slightly curled. My jacket was open. I had a small thin gold belt around my waist.

"She's so pretty," Liz says.

"I want a picture," Emma says. Emma picks up my camera and takes a picture. "Let's get a picture of you with Carter!"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because your mom told me to," Emma says. "She needs a new picture with you two together."

Emma goes to get Carter. She returns with him following. He looks at me and smiles. He had a grey button up t-shirt and he was wearing dark blue jeans, and sneakers. He walks over and stands next to me.

"Can you two actually pretend to care and hug?" Emma asks.

Carter puts his arm around me. He slightly next to me and slightly behind me. I look up at him. He rolls his eyes then looks at Emma and smiles. I laugh at him. I look over at Emma.

"This one is cute," Emma says. "I got it while Sadie was looking at Carter and smiling. Your mother is going to love this one."

Carter walks over and looks at it. "It's really good actually. Sades come look at it."

I walk over and look. Carter was looking at the camera and I was laughing at him. "I should probably get myself ready for the party. We got an hour left." Emma says.

I take the heels off. I head downstairs to get something to drink. I hear scratching on the glass doors in the kitchen. I open the curtain and see Ammit. I open the door and step onto the patio.

"Hey Ammit," I say leaning down and petting him. He barks and then rolls onto his stomach. I keep petting him

"Ammit!" A voice calls.

"He's over here!" I call back. I hear footsteps and then I see Horus.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," Horus says he looks at me for a minute studying my outfit. He smiles then speaks again. "Sorry about Ammit. I let him out for one minute then he disappears. Anubis told me not to come back until I get him."

"He was scratching at my door," I say.

"Well, then I guess he likes you." Horus says.

"Horus," Harley calls running around the corner. "Anubis wants to know if you found Ammit yet?"

"Yeah," Horus says. "I did."

Ammit walks over to Harley and starts walking around her. She heads towards her house with Ammit following.

"I better go," Horus says. "See you around," he says. He leaves then I go back inside.

Carter comes downstairs. "Shouldn't you guys be heading out soon?"

"Were just waiting on Emma now," I say.

Liz comes downstairs she hands me my phone and shoes. I put my phone in my pocket and then I sit down and put my shoes on again. A few minutes later Emma comes down. Emma was wearing a black lace dress. She had a white jacket to wear with it.

"Are we ready?" Emma asks.

"Yeah," Liz says.

Liz and Emma both look at me. "Sadie," Emma says. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I say. "Bye Carter."

"Bye Sadie," Carter walks over and hugs me. "If you need me just call me."

"I'll be fine," I say. "I'll be with Walt."

"I know," Carter says.

Liz, Emma, and I walk out the door and get in Emma's car. I sit in front with Emma and Liz sits in back. We drive to Walt's house.

"This is exciting!" Liz says.

"You've been excited all day," Emma says.

After 15 minutes, we make it to Walt's house. Emma parks on the side of the road. We some of the first ones there. There was already a couple people. I get out and walk with Liz and Emma to the door. I open the door and we walk in. I see Drew standing by Walt. She was laughing and she had her hand on his shoulder. She looks at us then stops laughing. I could see the bruise on her eye. Walt turns and sees us.

Walt was wearing his jersey with some jeans. He looked at me. He smiles and walks towards us. "Hey Liz and Emma," He says.

"Hey," They say, Liz and Emma walk away to go join other people.

"Hey Sadie," Walt says. "You look great."

"Thanks," I say.

Walt puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him. He kisses me back. Then he lets me go.

"Drew told me what you did after she insulted Carter," Walt says. We walk over to the couch and sit on it. A couple more people start to walk in.

"She deserved it," I say.

"I probably would have done the same thing If I were you," Walt says. "Carter is my best friend."

"I can't believe I'm actually back at a party," I say.

"You're safe here," Walt says. "I can stay with you the whole time if you really want me to."

"No," I say. "You can hang out with your friends. I'll hang out with Liz and Emma most of the time."

"Alright," Walt says. "I'll try to keep an eye on you to make sure your safe the whole time."

I look at Walt. He was staring at me. I lean over and kiss him. When I pull away he smiles and hugs me. A couple more of his friends shows up. He gets up and starts talking to them. I get up and walk over to Liz and Emma. They were hanging out with Jaz.

"Sadie!" Jaz says. "You looks so pretty!"

"Thanks," I say. "You do to Jaz."

Jaz was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps. She was wearing a silver necklace with the letter J on it. She was wearing some silver bracelets.

We hear a lot of cheering. We all turn and see that one of Walt's friends had brought some drinks to the party.

"How did they manage to get that?" I ask.

"Matt's brother always buys them something from the store and gives it to Matt." Jaz says. "They do this every party."

We watch as they get it out. Walt takes one and starts drinking it. "Does Walt always drink at the parties?"

"Yeah," Jaz says. "You didn't know that."

"No," I say. "My mom and dad weren't aware that his parents weren't going to be here or that they were going to have alcohol here. I probably wouldn't be allowed to come."

"It's fine Sadie," Jaz says. "You don't have to drink it. Liz, Emma, and I never do."

"Walt only ever drinks one," Emma says. "He probably won't even finish the one he has because you're here and his main concern is to make sure you stay safe. He's been watching you since you got here."

I look over at Walt. He was watching me. I smile and wave. He winks and smiles. One of his friends stands in front of him and they start laughing. I look back at Emma. "You're probably right," I say.

We decided to dance for a while. I see Drew watching me. I ignore her and continue dancing with Liz, Emma, and Jaz. After a couple songs I stop and try to find Walt. I finally find him sitting on the stairway. I sit by him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Are you having fun?" Walt asks.

"Yeah," I say. I take his hand. I put my head on his shoulder. "I decided to take a break from my friends to hang out with you for a while."

"Is there anything I can get for you," Walt asks.

"Can you get me a bottle of water?" I ask.

Walt stands up. I take his hand and we walk to the kitchen. Walt didn't allow anyone to go to the kitchen or anywhere upstairs. He opens the fridge and hands me some water. I open it and drink some. I set it on the table then Walt and I go back to where most of the party is. I dance with Walt. I could tell that Drew was watching and was mad because I was dancing with Walt and she wasn't. A slow song comes on. Walt puts his hands on my waist. I put mine on his neck.

"You seem to be having a good time," Walt says. "I'm glad that you decided to come."

"I'm having a great time," I say. I hug him as we dance. I see Liz and Emma smiling at me.

After the dance, he goes over to his friends and I go over to Liz and Emma. "Hey Sadie," Liz says. "How's the party going?"

"Great," I say. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"I told you this party was going to be fun Sadie," Emma says. "You should have listened to me."

We dance for a little while longer. My feet start to hurt so I go over to the kitchen and sit on one the stools at the counter. I take my shoes off and set them on the floor. I sit there and watch everyone dancing and laughing. After a while I feel someone wrap their arms around me and put their head on my shoulder.

"Hey Sadie," Walt says.

"Hey," I say.

"Why aren't you out there partying with everyone else?" Walt asks.

"I have a little headache and my feet hurt from those heels." I explain.

"I can take you upstairs and you can hang out in my room for a while if the music is the problem," Walt says.

"Sure," I say.

I get up and grab my shoes and take Walt's hand. I follow him. When we walk by his friends some of them high five him and pat him on the back. I look at him confused and he gives me an "I'll explain later," look. I follow him upstairs and I see Emma watching. Then Drew was staring at me and she looked mad. Walt let's go of my hand once we get to his room and I put my shoes in the corner along with my jacket. I go over and sit on the edge of his bed. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with some medicine for the headache. I take it and then he sits down next to me.

"I'm glad you're having fun Sadie," Walt says. "I was worried that you weren't going to even show up."

"I probably wouldn't have if Liz and Emma came over to my house to get ready," I say. "But Carter is going to be out getting Zia and hopefully she'll be here tomorrow. I miss her."

"I'm going to have to stop by and see her," Walt says.

Walt leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back. He puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I continue kissing him until he tries to unzip the back of my dress.

"Walt," I say. "Stop."

"What's wrong Sadie," Walt asks.

"You know what you did," I say.

"Come on Sadie," Walt says. "You can trust me. I'm not Lukas."

Walt continues to kiss me. He moves so that I'm lying on the bed and continues kissing me. I tried to push him off but it doesn't work. I start shouting at him. Then hit him in the stomach with my knee. He rolls off.

"Sadie!" He yells. "What the hell?"

"Why are you doing this Walt!?" I ask.

"Because," Walt says. "You're my girlfriend. We've been dating for a long-time Sadie."

He walks over and starts kissing me again. I push him then I quickly grab my shoes and jacket. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me away from the door. He locks it.

"Let me leave!" I say.

"Sadie," Walt says. "Just trust me."

Walt tries to step towards me. I get around him and unlock the door and open it. He put's his hand on it and it shuts. He puts his hands on my waist. I hit him in the face with my shoes. He backs up and shouts. I open the door and run out. I rush down the stairs and towards the door.

"Sadie!" Emma says. "Where are you going?"

"Sadie!" Liz calls in hope of getting better answers than Emma.

"Sadie!" Walt calls. "Come back!"

I continue running down the street. Walt attempts to rush after me then stops. I stop at the end of the road and see Emma and Walt arguing. I turn around and continue running. I run a couple blocks until I'm on a road that has trees on one side and houses on the other. I stop at a bench and sit down. I pull my legs closer to me. I put my shoes and jacket next to me. I look at my phone. There were missed calls from Liz, Emma, and Walt. Ignore them. I put my head in my arms. Until I hear a car. I get up and grab my things. I go into the woods and hide behind a tree.

"Sadie!" A voice calls. It was Emma. "Sadie! Are you here?"

"Great," Liz says. "We lost her. We should call Carter."

"We can't do that Liz," Emma says. "We can't tell him that Sadie just ran out of the party. I don't know what Walt did but she wouldn't run just because he gave her medicine for a headache."

"Let's just keep looking," Liz says. "I'll ask Jaz if she'll look."

I hear the car drive away. I go back to the bench and look at my phone again. I continue walking down the street for a while. I hear a motorcycle slow down.

"Sadie?" A voice says.

I turn and see someone I didn't expect to see. Wearing a leather jacket, grey shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. It was Anubis.

 **Here's the next chapter for you. The big turning point of the story. Hopefully we start to see some Sadie and Anubis. Sorry if you guys don't like how I made Walt in this story. I think it was a good way to build the story up to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. Some of you loved the last chapter and some didn't. The story really took a turn. I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. I'm sorry I don't post a lot and I'm almost at the end of the semester so it's going to be hard to post. I will start to post after my classes are over for the summer.**

Sadie's POV

"Shouldn't you be at Walt's party?" Anubis asks.

"Why are you out here at night?" I cross my arms.

"Because Liz and Emma called and asked me to look for you," Anubis says. "They said you ran away from the party. Why?"

"I wasn't running away from the party," I say. "I was running away from Walt."

"Why?" Anubis asks.

"Because, he.." I stopped. I still couldn't believe what he did. He protected me from Lukas and he tries to do the same exact thing.

"Sadie," Anubis says. "What did he do? I can tell you've been crying. You have makeup running down your face."

"You remember the story about Lukas?" I ask.

"Yes," Anubis says. "But this doesn't have anything to do-"He stopped. "Sadie, please tell me he didn't try to do the same thing Lukas did."

I look down at the ground. I feel the tears starting to build up again. I walk over to the edge of the sidewalk and sit down and put my head in my hands.

"Sadie," Anubis says. He walks over and sits down next to me. "You should have told someone."

"I was scared. Walt was chasing me trying to stop me from running away. I wanted to be as far from him as possible." I say.

"How did you manage to get away from him?" Anubis asks.

"I may have attempted to fight back," I say.

Anubis kneels in front of me and attempts to wipe the tears from my face. We sit there in silence for a minute.

"You should probably let Liz and Emma know your safe," Anubis says. "Before they resort to calling Carter."

"I don't really want to talk to anyone right now," I hug my legs.

"I'll call them and let them know," Anubis says.

"Don't tell them why I ran away." I say.

Anubis nods and stands up. He reaches for his phone then calls a number.

"Hey Emma," He says. "I found her…. Yeah, she's fine…..I don't know why she ran off….. I'll make sure she gets home safely…..You're welcome….Bye." He hangs up.

"Thanks for not telling her." I say.

"You're welcome," Anubis says. Anubis holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up and I run into him. I walk over to the park that was across the street. "Sadie? What are you doing?"

"I'm heading over to the park. I want to walk around and take my mind off everything that happened tonight." I say.

I know that Anubis follows because I hear his footsteps. Once I get to the trail of the park I stop and wait for him to catch up. I walk beside him.

"Did you have a good time at the party? Before Walt ruined it." He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I was having a great time. I had a headache so Walt brought me up to his room and gave me something to deal with it. One our way upstairs his friends were high fiving him and patting him on the back. Now that I think about it he had the whole thing planned."

"I'm sorry Sadie," Anubis says. "He's an idiot. He wasted his chance of having you in his life."

"I'm afraid to tell Carter," I say. "Him and Walt were best friends before I was born. He's going to be so torn when I tell him what Walt did."

"He's probably going to hate Walt," Anubis says. "I would hate someone if they did that to my sister."

"I don't really want to tell anyone," I say. "Maybe I can just break up with Walt and no one has to know."

"You can't lie to your friends and family," Anubis says. "You know they're going to know something is up with you when you tell them you broke up with him."

"I should have never gone to the party," I say.

"You didn't know what Walt was going to do. Even I didn't suspect that he would try to pull something so stupid." Anubis says.

"You're probably right," I say. "How about we have some fun instead of talking about the party? Were the only ones at the park."

I walk over to the balance thing. It was a long thin line that you try to walk across successfully. I put my shoes and jacket on the ground. I stand on it and try to walk. I lose my balance and fall. Anubis grabs my waist and holds me back up until I gain my balance. He let's go then I continue walking. Anubis laughs as I almost fall over again. I give up and then. "How about you try it Jackal Boy?"

"I will," He says.

He gets up and puts his hands in his pockets. He walks across it with no problem at all.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Lots of practice," Anubis says. "Harley loves doing this."

I look around. I spot the mary-go-round. I grab my shoes and jacket and run over to it. Anubis follows. We stop. I look at Anubis. He rolls his eyes. I get on and he starts spinning it. I sit in the center and hang on. I start laughing when it gets faster. After a few minutes, he stops it. I get up and walk towards him. He grabs my arm to help me down. He picks up my shoes and jacket and we continue walking. After an hour of going around the park sliding down slides, swinging, and attempting to play hide and seek we head to his motorcycle.

"Are you ready to go home Sadie?" He asks.

"Not really," I say. "But I probably should. Before Carter starts to worry." I hear my phone go off. I pull it out. "Speaking of Carter," I say holding up the phone.

"Great timing," Anubis says.

I answer. "Hey Carter,"

"Hey," Carter says. "When are you going to be home?"

"I'm on my way now." I say.

"Alright," Carter says. "Bye."

"Bye." I say. I hang up.

I put my jacket on. Anubis starts the motorcycle and hands me the helmet. I loop the strap of my shoes through my arm and I wrap my arms around Anubis. He starts driving. I watch the lights as we pass by them. When we get to my house he stops. I give him the helmet.

"Bye," I say. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," He says.

"Sadie," A voice says. I hear a car door shut. I look over and see Walt. Anubis gets off his motorcycle. I turn and head towards my house. Walt grabs my arm. "Sadie look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Let me go Walt!" I yell.

"That's enough," Anubis says. Walt looks at him.

"Sadie!" Carter calls. He comes out. "What's going on here?"

"Walt," I say. "Get away from me. Get off my property. Were done. I can't trust you again after what you did."

"Sadie," Walt says. "Don't be stupid."

"Walt," Carter says. "What did you do?"

"He tried to attack me like Lukas," I say. "At his party."

Carter looks at Walt. "Get out of here Walt," He says.

Walt looks at both of us. "Sadie," He says. "Come on, I'm sorry."

"I'm not," I say. "You've been acting stupid all week. I can't be with you. I'm never going to be able to trust you again. You tried to force me to do something I didn't want to do." I start to tear up. "I hate you. I never want to see you again."

I look around to find Anubis. He was gone. His motorcycle was sitting in his driveway. I didn't even hear him move. I head inside and throw my stuff on the couch. I sit in the chair and pull my legs up and put my head down. A few minutes later I hear the door open.

"Sadie," Carter says. "You should have called."

"I ran away from the party," I say. "I didn't want to be near Liz and Emma. They sent Anubis out to find me. I ended up hanging out with Anubis for the past hour."

"I can't believe Walt would be so stupid." Carter says. "He's been my friend for a long time and he now decides he can try to mess with you."

"I can't believe it either," I say.

Carter walks over and sits on the arm of the chair and puts his arm around me. I start crying and he moves so that were both sitting in the chair. He was hugging me while I put my head on his chest. We sit there for 10 minutes before I go up to take a shower in my room. I put on my pajamas and sit on my bed. I hear a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I say.

The door opens. I see Zia. "Hey Sadie," She says.

"Hey," I say.

"I'm sorry about what happened," I she says. "I'm here to talk if you need me."

"I'm fine," I say.

"Are you sure?" Zia asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Alright," Zia says. "I'll be in the guest room if you need me."

"Thanks," I say. "Good night."

"Good Night," She smiles. She comes over and hugs me. I hug her back. Once she leaves I stand up and open the curtain. I see the light in Anubis's room on. I close the curtain and go to my bed. I try to go to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I wake up and I get dressed in my usual outfit. I head downstairs and I see breakfast was ready. Carter looked up and smiled. "Hey Sadie," He says. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I say. "I'll be lucky if I can finish breakfast before Liz and Emma get here and start asking questions."

"They were already here," Carter says.

"They were?" I ask. "That was fast."

"Yeah," Carter says. "Zia explained what happened. They left. We didn't know if you wanted to talk to them. We told them you'd call them when you wanted to talk."

"Thanks," I say. "I really rather not relive last night."

"I should have been there. Walt wouldn't have tried something so stupid if I was there." Carter explains. "I'm never there when you really need me. I'm a horrible brother."

"No, you're not," I say. "You can't see the future. You never knew that those things were ever going to happen."

I eat breakfast then I clean off my plate. I head to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carter asks.

"I'm going over to Anubis's house," I say.

I leave then I walk over to Anubis's house. I knock on the door. I immediately hear barking. I hear voices then someone opens the door. It was Anubis. He had his jeans, combat boots, t-shirt, and jacket. Ammit walks right past him and starts walking around me.

"Hey Sadie," He says.

"Hey," I say. I lean down and start petting Ammit. "Hey buddy," I say to him.

He licks me and barks. I stand back up.

"Need something?" Anubis asks.

"No," I say. "I just thought I'd come hang out with you. I don't really want to hang out with Liz and Emma because I don't want to be asked questions about last night."

"I saw that they stopped by earlier. I was out walking Ammit." Anubis says.

"Yeah," I say. "I was asleep. Carter and Zia talked to them."

Anubis comes outside and we walk to the backyard. Ammit follows us and runs around the yard. We walk over to a hammock that was tied between two trees. We sit on it with our legs hanging of the side.

"How was the rest of your night?" Anubis asks.

"Well," I say. "I told Carter what happened then I cried while Carter hugged me and then I went to sleep."

"Carter's a good brother, isn't he?" Anubis asks.

"He's a great brother," I tell him. "He blames himself for not being there when I need him. Both parties I've been to. I'm starting to think me and parties are a curse."

"I would've went but I thought you would be busy spending time with Walt," Anubis says. "I didn't think Walt wanted me there."

"I kind of thought Walt didn't want me there," I say. "When I first walked in Drew was all over him."

"That's just Drew trying to make you jealous." Anubis says.

"It doesn't matter now anyway," I say. "I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"That's got to be hard," Anubis says. "You've known him your whole life."

"Yeah," I say. "I thought it would tear Carter apart because they've been friends forever. I just don't know how I'm going to tell my parents when they get home Monday."

"I'm sure Carter will help you," Anubis says.

I get up and I grab one of Ammit's toys and throw it.

Anubis's POV

I watch as Ammit chases the ball and returns it to Sadie. She smiles when he comes back and pets him.

"Hey Cousin," A voice says. I feel someone sit next to me. I look over and see Horus.

"Hey," I say.

"I'm not surprised that Sadie is over again," Horus says. "You hang out with her a lot."

"She's my friend. She had a rough night last night." I explain.

"Yeah," Horus says. "You left me here and ran to your motorcycle after hanging up the phone. I had to put Harley to bed. I figured it was because she was in trouble. What happened?"

"Her boyfriend tried to force her to do things she didn't want to and she ran away from the party. Her other friends wanted me to help find her. I found her walking." I explain.

Sadie looks over smiling. She waves. I wave back. Ammit drops the ball by her feet.

"That was fast," She says. "Your turning into a ninja."

Ammit barks. She throws the ball again.

"So, her boyfriend is out of the picture?" Horus asks.

"She broke up with him if that's what you're asking." I tell him.

"Now's your chance to win her over." Horus says.

"I was never trying to win her over," I say. "She doesn't need a boyfriend. Right now, all she needs is a friend to be there for her."

"I know you like her Anubis," he says. "You know you have a good chance of winning her over."

"Horus," I say. "You're ridiculous. Stop getting into my personal life."

"Whatever," Horus says. "But I can tell you like her."

Sadie's POV

Ammit gives up on playing fetch and goes over and lays on the porch. I walk towards Anubis and Horus.

"Hey Sadie," Horus says standing up. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." I say. I put my hands in my pockets of my jacket. "So, what's up?"

"I got bored with my parents gone so I came over to hang out with Anubis and ask if he wanted to hang out or something. I see he already has someone to hang out with though." Horus says.

"You can hang out with us," I say. "We weren't really doing anything fun just talking."

"Cool," Horus says.

"Sadie!" A voice says. I turn and see Harley running over to us.

"Hey Harley," I say leaning down and hugging her.

"I wanted to see when you could come hang out again but Anubis wouldn't let me go over yesterday." She says.

"I wasn't really home yesterday," I say.

"Well now that you're here you can hang out!" She says. "Do you want to come have a tea party with me?"

I look at Anubis. He then steps in. "Harley, I don't think a tea party is a thing that Sadie likes to do."

"We don't have to have a tea party. We can play dolls, we can color, we can build a fort." Harley starts listing off ideas.

Horus and Anubis look at each other. "Harley," Horus says. "You realize that Sadie probably doesn't want to do any of those things because she's not a kid like you."

"Horus," Anubis says. "Don't be rude."

Harley looks down. "I just want to hang out with Sadie too."

She starts to walk away. "Harley wait," I say. "I'll come and color with you."

"Really?" She says excitedly.

"Yeah," I say. "It'll be fun."

She grabs my hand and I follow her inside. Before we go inside I can hear Anubis and Horus arguing. We get inside.

"Sit here," she says pointing at the table. "I'll go get my coloring books and crayons."

She disappears. I sit there and I look out the window. Anubis and Horus were no longer there. I look around. I see a picture of Anubis in a frame. He was leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets. Then I see a picture of Harley smiling standing by Anubis. Then I see Anubis standing with Horus and some girl in between them.

"I'm back," Harley says.

"Hey Harley," I say. "Do you know the girl in that picture?"

She looks over. "Yeah," She says. "She was a friend of Anubis and Horus."

"Where is she now?" I ask.

"She's dead," a voice says. I turn and see Horus leaning against the wall. "She died a couple years ago. Anubis and I were with her when it happened. That picture was taken that day."

"How did she die?" I ask.

"She crashed one of our motorcycles. She was trying to learn how to drive it and Anubis told her to wait for him to go get another helmet. She ignored him and started driving. She didn't know how to control it so she couldn't stop. A car ran into the side of it and she was severely injured for a couple days before she died." Horus explains.

"Who was she?" I ask.

"She was our best friend." Horus says.

"Horus!" A voice calls. "Come on."

"Anubis is calling me," Horus says. "You two have fun."

Harley hands me a coloring book and I look at it. It was animal themed. I open a page to a cat and I begin coloring it.

*An Hour Later*

"Harley," A voice says. Her mom walks into the room. "Hello Sadie, it's so good to see you again."

"Hello Mrs. Black," I say. "It's nice to see you too."

"I was wondering when Anubis was going to invite you over." She says. "He talks about you a lot. I think he's found a friend that he can connect with. It's been a while since he's had a friend like that."

"I'm glad he's my friend," I say. "He's helped me a lot."

"That's good to hear," She smiles. "Harley it's time for your nap."

"But I want to color with Sadie!" Harley protests.

"How about you go take a nap then maybe Anubis will let you hang out with Sadie again some other time. You know he might actually want to hang out with someone her own age." Mrs. Black says.

"Fine," She says.

Harley goes up to take a nap. I walk around the house and go back outside. I look around for Anubis. I walk to the garage and look inside. I see Anubis and Horus trying to fix a motorcycle.

"Hey," I say.

Anubis immediately looks up. "Hey," He says. "What happened to Harley?"

"Your mom took her upstairs for a nap." I explain.

Anubis stands up. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some holes in the bottom of it. "Sorry about Harley," He says walking over. "She's almost as obsessed as Ammit."

"It's fine," I say.

I look around. I see a motorcycle in the corner. It was a little smashed with scratches on it. "Don't touch that bike," Horus says. I turn and see Horus looking at me.

"Is this the one the girl in the picture was on?" I ask.

"Yes," Horus says. He walks over. I realize that he didn't have a shirt when he stood up.

"Where did Anubis go?" I ask.

"He went inside for a minute," Horus says.

"Why do you guys still have this?" I ask.

"Because," Horus says. "Anubis didn't want to let it go. His dad told him it's not worth keeping."

"When was the last time Anubis had a real friend? Besides you." I ask.

"Why?" Horus asks.

"His mom said that I was finally a friend that he connects with." I explain.

"He's never been friends with anyone since Anna died." Horus says. "He thought it was his fault because he couldn't stop her. I'm actually surprised he let you ride the motorcycle even if he's on it with you."

"I've never heard him mention her." I say. "Why is that?"

"Because he loved her." Horus says. "They were dating for a year."

Horus steps closer. "You're really pretty." He says. I back up.

"Horus," Anubis says. "Stop scaring Sadie."

Horus looks at his watch. "I better get going," He says. He walks over and grabs his shirt and jacket. I watch as he puts them on. He grabs a helmet then walks over to the motorcycle that they were fixing. He gets on starts it then drives off.

I walk over to Anubis who was picking up the tools and putting them back. I see a small black mark on his shoulder just under the end of the t-shirt sleeve.

"What is that black mark on your shoulder?" I ask.

"It's a tattoo," He says.

I lift the sleeve and look at it. It was a jackal. I put his sleeve back down. "That's really cool." I say. "Not surprised that it's a jackal."

"My parents don't know I have it," He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they would kill me if they found out," He says.

"That's got to be hard to hide," I say.

"Not really," He says. "I'm always wearing a jacket or t-shirt so they never see it."

"How long have you been hiding it?" I ask.

"A couple years," He says.

"Wow," I say. "It only took me a week to figure it out."

"I wasn't trying to hide it form you." He says.

"I should probably get home," I say. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Sadie," He says.

I start to leave. I turn around and hug him. He hugs me back. "Thanks for everything these past few days."

"You're welcome Sadie," He says. "If you ever need help I'll be there for you."

"Thanks," I smile. I turn and walk away. I head back to my house.

 **Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you guys enjoy. I'll try to update but I have a lot going on these next 4 or 5 weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie's POV  
I get to school and head to my locker. I put my bag away and I look at the picture of Walt and I hanging up. I take it and put it on the bottom shelf of the locker.

"Sadie!" Liz says.

I turn and see Liz and Emma running towards me. They stop. "Sadie, we had no idea that Walt was going to be so stupid."

"It's fine," I say. "Let's just not talk about it."

"Hey Sadie," Anubis says walking up to me.

"Hey," I say. "How are you?"

"Good," He says. "How about you?"

"I haven't found Walt yet," I say. "So I'm doing pretty well."

"We should get to class," Liz says. Liz and Emma start walking. I walk with Anubis.

Anubis's POV

"Do you think this day is going to be hard?" Sadie asks.

"For you it probably is," Anubis says. "People are going to ask why you ran from the party and Walt will probably try to talk to you again." Sadie stops. I stop at look at her. "Sadie?" I follow her eyes in the direction she was looking.

Walt and Drew were standing at Walt's locker. They were kissing. I watch as Drew puts her arms around Walt's neck. Walt pulls her closer. If that was even possible. I look back at Sadie who wasn't there. I turn around and I see the janitor closest door close. I look back at Drew and Walt who were still in their own world. I head towards the closet and walk in. I see Sadie with her knees pulled up to her and her head in her arms. She was crying.

"Sadie," I say. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I can't believe after what he did he immediately goes to Drew. I figured he'd start to date her at some point. I wasn't expecting to see Drew with him so soon. It's like they knew it would hurt me." Sadie explains.

"Walt is such an idiot," I say I sit down next to her. "He's messed up a lot of things people would want. He had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him and he had to just go and mess that up. I don't like how he thought you would just do whatever he wanted you to do and not even consider what you wanted. He doesn't realize he lost the most amazing person in his life. I can't wait to see what he does when he realizes what he lost."

"You really think that?" Sadie asks looking at me.

"That you're amazing and beautiful," I say. "Walt will realize that he lost someone very important soon."

"Thanks," Sadie says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Being my friend," She says. "Most guys probably would have stopped being my friend after the week of Walt being jealous. You stayed."

"I wasn't going to let Walt tell me who I can or can't talk to." I say.

Sadie puts her head on my shoulder for a while. "Walt and Drew are both in our class." She says.

"We can skip the class if you want to Sadie," I say. "I'll stay here with you. We can leave the school. Whatever you want."

"Thanks for the offer," She says. "But I should probably face this and not run away."

"I'll be by your side," I say. "I promise." I stand up and hold my hand out. "Ready?"

"Not really," She says and takes my hand.

Sadie's POV

I follow Anubis to class. He opens the door. I walk in first. I see Liz and Emma sitting looking over at Drew and Walt. Walt had his arm on Drew's chair. Drew looks at me and gives me a look. I look away and try to see where Anubis went. I feel a hand on my back. I knew it was Anubis. I kept walking and sat down. Anubis sits next to me.

"Did you see them?" Emma asks.

"She saw them in the hallway," Anubis says. "Let's just drop it for now."

We all wait for the teacher to come in. I look over Drew was looking at me. She leans into Walt and kisses his cheek.

The bell rings. "Good Morning," The teacher says. She looks over and sees Drew and Walt. "Drew," She says. "You know the rules in this class. No PDA."

"Sorry," She says.

"Were going to start today with a quiz," She says. She starts passing out the quiz. I finish mine first and take it up to her.

I turn to head back as Drew walks up. She looks at me and bumps into my shoulder. I continue walking back when Walt gets up and walks past me. I meet his eyes for a second then look towards my seat next to Anubis. I sit back down. Anubis puts his pencil down then he gets up. He walks past Walt on his way up to the desk. I watch as Walt glares at Anubis. Anubis turns back and smiles at me.

**Lunch Time** 

I sit down at the table with my lunch. I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. I sat there by myself for a while until someone came up behind me. "Hey Sadie," Anubis says sitting next to me.

"Hey," I say. "How's your day going?"

"Good," Anubis answers. "How about your day?"

"My day has been fine," I say.

"Probably not for long," Anubis says. "Drew's walking over."

I look up and see Drew walking over. "Hey Sadie," She says.

"What do you want Drew?" I ask.

"I just came to tell you that I was right about you and Walt," Drew says. "I knew he would leave you eventually. You're just that boring and no fun. I've been trying to tell him that for a while now. I guess the party was where he finally realized I was right. I told him you would never be willing to do what he wants you to do."

"Go away Drew," Anubis says.

"Walt is my boyfriend now Sadie," Drew says. "I won."

She gets up and walks away. I put my head in my hands. I feel hand on my arm. "Sadie," Anubis says. "Don't listen to Drew."

"I'm sorry Anubis," I say. "I have to go."

"Sadie wait," Anubis says as I get up and leave. I hear him getting up to follow me. I then run into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I say I look up and see Walt. I hurry up and run out of the cafeteria. I then go to my locker grab my backpack and then head to my car. I turn on the car and then start driving.

Anubis POV  
I stop when Sadie runs into Walt she looks up and then she backs up and runs. Walt looks at her as she leaves. He then come over to me.

"What's wrong with Sadie," He asks.

"It's none of your business anymore Walt," I say.

"It is actually," Walt says.

"No," I say. "It's not. As far as I'm concerned you tried to force Sadie into doing things she didn't want to do and she broke up with you because of that. So Sadie is no longer your business."

"It's none of yours either." Walt says.

"I'm the one that found her after she ran away from you. I'm the one that made sure she returned home safely. I didn't throw her to the side for someone new right after you scared her away and ruined your chances with her and your friendship with Carter." I say.

"She's never going to love you Anubis," Walt says. "You need to stop following her around."

"She doesn't need a boyfriend right now," I say. "All she needs right now is a friend."

I turn around and walk out the door. I head outside and then go to my motorcycle and I start driving. I drive to Sadie's house and see her car is parked there. I stop at my house then I head over and knock on the door.

"Hello," A girl says opening the door.

"Hello," I say. "I'm Anubis, Sadie's friend. Is she here?"

"Yes," she says. "I'm Zia, I'm Carter's girlfriend."

"Hey Anubis," Carter says. "Sadie's outside on the swing set. Have you come to talk to her?"

"Yeah," I say. "I was worried when she ran out of the cafeteria."

"What happened?" Carter says. "I've been trying to talk to her but she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Drew was trying to get into her head and make her feel bad." I explain. "I'll go try to talk to her and make sure she's alright."

"Thanks," Carter says. He looked worried.

I go outside. I see Sadie sitting on the swing looking towards the trees. I watch as the wind blows her caramel blonde hair around. I walk over.

"Sadie," I say.

She turns and looks at me. I see the tears running down her face. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Did you really think I was going to let you run out of the school and not come after you?" I ask. "I was worried. I wasn't sure where you were going and I wanted to make sure you were safe and that you were alright."

"I'm fine," She says. "I've made it home and I just want to be left alone."

"I'm not going to do that." I say. "I'm your friend so I'm going to stay here until you talk to me. Even if you don't want me to be here."

"What if I don't talk to you?" She asks. "You're just going to stay here."

"I will stay here all night if I have to," I say. "I'll even make a little fire at the fire pit over there if It gets to cold."

I see her try to hide a smile.

"I made you smile so I must be doing something right." I say.

"Thanks for coming," She says. "I was actually hoping you'd show up."

"Why?" I ask.

"The night you found me you managed to make me feel better for a while. You don't even care if I explain why I'm upset you just find a way to make me smile and laugh." She says. "You're a really great friend. I really need a friend like that right now."

"You know that Carters worried about you." I say.

She looks over towards the porch. "Carter is always worried about me." She says. "Aren't you always worried about your little sister?"

"Yeah," I say. I watch as Sadie whips the tears from her eyes and tries to dry her face. "I'm sorry for what Drew said to you. I should have done something to stop her."

"There wasn't much you could do," Sadie explains. "Nothing that wouldn't get you suspended or expelled. She doesn't exactly listen to demands that easily. I was her friend for a couple years."

"I don't see you ever being friends with her. You are two completely different people." I explain.

"I used to be like her," I say. "Or at least tried to be like her."

"Why would you try to be like her?" I ask.

"I wanted to be like her so she wouldn't mess with me. Everyone was so afraid of what she was going to think about them. I decided to try my best to be like her so she didn't have a way to judge me." Sadie says. "It was going well until the whole thing at Lukas's party. I had no idea that Walt and I were ever going to get together or that she even loved him."

"Then you became her competition to win over Walt," I say.

"Pretty much," she says. "I'm kind of glad it happened though because I can be the person I want to be."

"I'm glad too," I say. "You're not afraid to fight back if you have to. You are an amazing person the way you are now. I love that you don't care what other thing about the way you run your life."

"Thanks Anubis," She says.

"I talked to Walt before I chased after you," I tell her.

Sadie looks over at me. "What happened?"

"He asked if you were alright and I told him it was no longer his business. He wasn't too happy about that." I explain. "I think he's still jealous of me even though he ruined his chance with you."

"He had nothing to be jealous at before. I wasn't going to cheat on him or leave him for someone else unless I really had a reason to leave. In this case I had a good reason." Sadie explains. "And you're right. My feelings are no longer his business. I'm starting to think they never were to begin with. He never talked to me about anything he'd just do it and then let me know. Just like at his party."

I watch as she looks away again. "Don't worry Sadie," I say. "You're going to find someone who cares about your feelings and cares about you and won't mess with you like Walt did."

"How do you know that Anubis," She says.

I stand up and stand in front of her swing. "Because I'm going to make sure there good enough for you."

She looks up at me as I put my hands on the chains. "Thanks Anubis," She says. "You're a really great guy. Some girl is going to be lucky to have you someday."

I smile at her. She stands up with my hands still on the chains. We stare at each other for a second and then she leans closer. I start to lean closer.

"Sadie!" a voice calls. Sadie backs up and looks in the direction. It was Carter. "Moms home."

"I better get going," She says.

"I'll talk to you later," I say.

She ducks under my arms and heads towards the door. I head over towards my house and go inside.

 **Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm always distracted with something. I hope you like this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here's chapter 11. Read after my comments at the end. It's a little part of another story I'm thinking about posting. I wanted to know if you guys like it.**

Sadie's POV

I go inside and I see my mom standing there waiting for me. "Sadie," she says and walks over and hugs me. "I'm so sorry about what Walt did. I never thought he would try to do something so stupid. Maybe I should talk to Susan about this."

"I don't think talking to Walt's mom is going to help us. What's getting Walt in trouble going to help with the fact that he broke the trust I had for him." I explain.

"We need to make sure he can hurt you again," She says to me.

"I have it under control," I say. "I can handle myself. I don't need to go running to his mom and telling her what he did. He's already moved on so I don't think he's going to try to speak to me again."

"He's moved on," Carter says. "You broke up with him Friday."

"Yeah," I say. "Well, I guess Drew can really persuade people."

"This must be hard for you," My mom says. "Seeing him at school with Drew."

"It is," I say. "But I have Anubis to help me."

"Anubis, the neighbor's son. Was he the boy who was outside with you?"

"Yes," I say.

"He looks nice," She says a little concerned.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask knowing that's what she meant.

"He looks like he causes trouble," She says. "Your father won't like you hanging out with him. He already hates that you dress like you do now."

"Dad just wants the old me back," I say. "I'm not his little princess anymore so he can get over it."

"Sadie!" my mom says.

"What," I say. "It's true. That's one of the reasons I started dating Walt. I knew that dad would approve of something that I did with my life. We all see how that turned out. Not everyone can be smart like him and Carter."

"Sadie please calm down," Carter says.

"I am calm," I say. "And I'm leaving."

I walk out the door. I head over to Anubis who was heading to his bike to put away.

"Hey Anubis," I say. "Let's go for a ride."

Anubis looks at me. "Sadie!" my mom calls. He looks over at her then back at me. I give him a begging look and he gives me a helmet. He gets on and I get on then he drives away.

We drive for a while until were at the edge of town and he stops in a little parking lot that is in front of a big forest. "What was that about?" he asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Why were you running away from your mom?" Anubis asks.

"Because," I say. "I don't need her complaining right now. She was worried about what my father would think of me hanging out with you."

"What? Why?" he says confused.

"She says that my dad will think I'm hanging out with trouble makers. My dad always hated my style since I started dressing different. He wants me to be a nice girl like Zia." I explain.

"We should take you back," Anubis says.

"Why?" I ask. "I don't want to go back."

"Sadie," Anubis says. "IF your mom tells your dad that you ran away by me taking you somewhere on my motorcycle what is he going to think then? Probably will give him a reason to hate me."

"She's not going to say anything unless I never come back." I explain. "I'll be back before the days over."

"I'm sorry," Anubis says.

"Sorry for what?" I ask.

"You just dealt with everything with Walt and now you had a fight with your mom because of me." Anubis says.

"It's not your fault," I say.

He sits down sideways on his motorcycle seat. I stood in front of him. "If anything, your helping me." I say. "You distract me from all my problems."

"I'm not that helpful," Anubis says.

"You are," I say. "I would probably still be sitting on that swing set without you."

"You just needed someone to talk to that would understand your feelings." Anubis explains.

"Your more than just a person to talk to Anubis," I say. "You're my friend. One of my best friend." We sit in silence for a while. "I know about Anna."

He looks up. "How?" he asks surprised.

"Horus told me. I saw a picture in your house." I explain. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's fine," Anubis looks away. "I'm over it."

"Your mom told me that you haven't had many friends since then except your cousin." I say.

"What are you doing Sadie?" Anubis asks. "Why are you bringing this stuff up?"

"I want to know more about your life instead of talking about mine all the time." I say. "I'm not the only one of us that needs a friend right now."

"Anna wasn't the best girl," Anubis explains. "She always tried to be rebellious to anything her parents told her to do. She always demanded everything. She would get upset if she didn't get her way."

"I thought you loved her," I say.

"I did," Anubis says. "When I first met her. Then she started to be like me. She thought I was a role model. Me and Horus were the bad boys of our school. She took it to far. Then the day of the motorcycle accident happened."

**Anubis's Story Anubis POV***

" _Anubis," Anna says "Let me drive it by myself."_

" _You haven't even learned how to drive it yet!" I say. "I'm not going to let you drive it."_

" _Then teach me how to drive it." Anna says._

 _I look at Horus._

" _Maybe you should teach her," Horus says. "Or she's going to get mad at both of us."_

 _Anna gets up and walks towards me. She was wearing a cropped shirt with a leather jacket black jeans and boots. "Come on Anubis," She says putting her arms around me._

" _Fine," I say. "We start lessons later. Come to my house after school."_

 _She heads off to class and I stand there with Horus. "She's so difficult." I say._

" _She's not that difficult," Horus says. "She's really hot too. We made her better. She used to be a good girl which is kind of annoying."_

" _You're annoying," I say. "Why didn't you offer to teach her how to drive the motorcycle. Since you seem to like her more than her actual boyfriend."_

" _Not my fault you won't break up with her. Then she can date the person who actually loves her." Horus says._

 _I roll my eyes._

 _**After School**_

 _We get to my house and I stop the motorcycle. I get off and Anna stays on. "Don't touch anything until I come back with another helmet." I warn._

" _Relax," She says. "Everything is fine."_

" _I'm serious," I say. "You better not try anything stupid."_

" _Relax Anubis," Horus says. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."_

" _See," Anna says. "Horus has everything under control."_

 _Horus looks over at her and smiles. I go to the garage and search for another helmet. I hear a motorcycle start up._

" _Anubis!" Horus yells. "She started driving it."_

 _I run out there and I see her driving on the road. I grab my bike and start driving. Horus follows. Anna loses control and turns sideways. A car coming the other direction slams on their breaks but hits the bike. The car swerves of the road and slams into a tree. I stop my bike. I run over to Anna. She was unconscious she had blood all over from her head and arms. Horus runs over to the car and checks the people in the car. Another vehicle pulls over and calls 911._

" _Anubis," Anna says. "I'm sorry."_

" _It's fine," I say. "You're going to be okay Anna."_

 _Horus sits down next to me. "Anna," He says._

 _**A couple days later**_

 _Horus and I were sitting in the waiting room. Anna's parents glared at us. My mom was arguing with Anna's mom about how it wasn't our fault her daughter did this to herself._

 _The doctor comes out. "You guys are here for Anna?"_

" _Yes," Her mom says._

" _I'm sorry," He says. "But she died in her sleep a couple minutes ago."_

 _Her mom starts crying. Horus and I sit there in silence._

 _**End of Story**_

"Her parents blamed me for what happened," Anubis says. "They never believed that I told her to wait. The next two years I tried to become a better person. I wasn't going to let that happen again. My mom thought we should move to a new school because I wasn't making any friends. I hadn't planned on making any once we moved."

"What changed your mind?" I ask.

"You," He says. "I saw you leaving your house. Then when I saw you at school I knew that I should probably introduce myself."

I hug him. He puts his arms around my waist. His head was on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you went through all of that."

"I haven't thought about it a lot anymore. I guess that's why I help you. I don't want to lose another person I care about. I want to make sure your safe. As soon as Liz texted me and told me you ran out of the party from Walt I wanted to go beat him up for whatever he did when I had no idea. I decided to go look for you because that was the first thing I thought about was looking for you." Anubis explained.

"You wanted to beat Walt up and you didn't know what he did." I say. "What if it wasn't bad."

"Sadie," Anubis says. "Would you have run out if it wasn't bad."

"No," I say. We sit in silence for a little while. "I guess I should go back."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "Before your mom and Carter start to worry."

Anubis gets up and gets on the bike. He hands me the helmet. I put it on. I put my arms around him. My hands rest on his stomach. I can feel his muscles through his shirt. He starts driving. When he stops at a light a car pulls up next to us. I look and see Walt driving it. I tighten my grip around Anubis. He looks over. Walt looks over at him. Then he notices me. Anubis puts a hand on mine. He then puts it back on the handle. When the light turns green he speeds up fast. I put my arms around tighter. Anubis slows down and then puts his hand back over mine. I loosen up my grip on him. He stops in front of his house.

"Thanks Anubis," I say. "You're a really great guy and a best friend."

"Thanks Sadie," Anubis says. "That means a lot."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say. I kiss him on the cheek and head towards my house. I step inside. I see my mom and Carter sitting there. Zia was in the middle of cooking.

"Sadie," My mom says. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I say. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"I'm glad your home safe," My mom says.

"Anubis made sure of that," I say. "That's all he cares about. Is making sure I'm safe and happy. He's a good guy. I just hope dad doesn't freak out when he gets back. Anubis is one of my friends so he's going to have to deal with it."

Anubis's POV

I watch Sadie go into her house.

"I saw that," Horus says.

"Why are you always at my house?" I ask.

"Because it's more entertaining. You also have a really hot neighbor." He says.

"You're not going to mess with Sadie," I say. "I will make sure it's the last thing you do."

"Come on," Horus says. "Would I really mess with a girl you have a crush on?"

"Yeah," I say. "You are the one who caused Anna to become so rebellious and thanks for telling Sadie all that stuff."

"She wasn't going to find out if you told her." Horus says. "You never would've told her."

"Stay away from Sadie," I say. "I don't want you messing with her mind like you messed with Anna."

I walked away and went upstairs to my room. I sat at my desk and looked out the window. I saw Sadie in her room sitting on her bed. She was talking to someone on the phone.

"Anubis!" a voice calls.

I turn and see Harley. "Hey Harley," I say. "How was school?"

"It was great!" Harley says. "Felix made a penguin out of clay."

"That's great," I say.

She ran back downstairs. I look back over at Sadie. She looked up. She waved. I waved back. She smiles and then she turns around and moves away from the window. I get up and head downstairs to talk to Harley.

 **Thanks for reading guys. I decided to throw in a little surprise for you. I thought about writing another story for Sadie and Anubis. I thought I'd share a little bit of it with you to see if anyone likes it to see if I should write more. Please leave a review what you think you'd read this story.**

 _Description_

 _Anubis moves into a old mansion that his parents bought for him. He soon discovers it's being haunted by a ghost. A girl named Sadie. Will he take on the haunted mansion or will he move out like past residents._

 _Sneak peek_

 _Anubis POV_

 _I wake up and I see a girl sitting in the chair across from the couch. I sit up immediately. She looks at me. "Can you see me?" She asks._

" _Yeah," I say. "Why are you in my house?"_

" _Actually," She says standing up. "You're in my house."_

 _I look at her. She had caramel blonde hair with a red streak down the side. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She had no shoes. "What?" I ask._

" _Look at me more closely," She says._

 _I look at her I could see through her. "I can see through you," I say._

" _That's because I'm a ghost. You may have heard that the place is haunted. It is. I'm the one that haunts it." She explains._

" _You're not scary," I say. "Aren't ghost supposed to be scary."_

" _Not really," She says. "I'm not sure, I am the only ghost I know. I've been stuck in this house since I died here."_

 _I look at her she seems very young. "How old are you?"_

" _I'm seventeen," She says._

" _What's your name?" I ask._

" _Sadie Kane," She says. "What's yours?"_

" _Anubis Black," I say._

" _Anubis," she says. "Like the Egyptian god of death." She smiles. "That's funny. The first person who can see me and their name is Anubis."_

 _I sit there. She walks over to the fire place. Not making a sound as she walks on the old floors. "Why do you scare people away from this house? You don't seem like someone who scares people away."_

" _I wanted to find someone who can see me. I knew you were different when you came up to my room the first day you moved in. I've been watching you for a couple days." She says._

" _And you just now decided you wanted to show up?" I ask._

" _I didn't want to scare you away." She says. "I've been alone for 20 years."_

 **Let me know what you guys think. If you like it I'll write more of it and post it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the comments in the last chapter. It looks like some of you seem really interested in the other story.**

Sadie's POV

I get to school and meet Liz and Emma. "Hey Sadie," Emma said. "We missed you at lunch yesterday. Where did you go?"

"I went home early." I told them. "I couldn't deal with Drew anymore."

"Speaking of the wicked witch," Liz says. "She's heading this way."

I turn and see her heading over here. I saw Walt watching her. She stopped in front of me. "Hey Sadie," She says. "I saw you run away after I talked to you yesterday. Didn't want to accept the fact that I won."

"Me leaving is none of your business Drew," I say. "And you didn't win. Walt is an idiot and I'm glad I don't have to deal with his big jealousy problem anymore. You'll realize he is not as great as he seems to be."

Drew rolls her eyes and leaves. She walks over to Walt and starts kissing him. I watch them. "Sadie," Emma says, "Let's go."

"Sadie," A voice says. "Come on." I feel a hand on my side guiding me to my class. I look over and see Anubis. "You need to ignore Drew. She's trying to get into your head."

"She already has," I say. "She knows I can't stand her being with Walt. She knows I'm not over him."

"Walt was an idiot," Anubis says. "He's probably trying to use Drew to make you jealous. You just got to prove to them that they are not getting to you."

"How?" I ask.

"Ignore them when they try to talk to you," Anubis says.

"Sadie," A voice says. I turn around and see Walt. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you," I say. I turn around look at Anubis and walk towards class. I hear footsteps behind me. I figure it's Anubis. I get to class and sit down. Anubis sits next to me.

"You did a great job," Anubis says.

"Thanks," I say. "It actually felt better."

"You can get through this," Anubis says. "I believe in you."

"Thanks," I smile. "You're amazing Anubis."

He smiles. "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"You're more than a good friend. You're a great friend." I lean over and hug him. He hugs me back. I let go when Walt walks in. He glares at Anubis. I look at Anubis. He was watching Walt. "I think he hates you."

"He probably does with the argument we had yesterday," Anubis says. "It's fine."

**After School**

Once I get home I leave my backpack in the car and I head over to Anubis who just arrived on his motorcycle. I get to him once he takes his helmet off. His hair was messed up from the helmet. I reach up and fix his hair. He smiles. "Thanks Sadie," He says.

"No problem," I say. He wanders around the yard to a hammock. He sits down on it and swings with his legs. I sit down next to him. "Thanks for the help today Anubis."

"It's no problem," Anubis says. "I help you because I care about you."

"You do," I say. "We've only been friends for a few weeks."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "But I care. I never really had that many friends after Anna's death. I stopped trying to make some. Until I met you."

"I always thought that I was going to end up dating Walt and marrying him." I say. "My dad loved him. My whole family loved him. I was kind of relieved to see that he turned out to be a jerk. I didn't really want to be with him for my whole life like my dad probably wanted me to."

"You'll find someone else," Anubis says. "Someone that your family likes and most importantly someone that you love."

"Thanks Anubis," I say. "I hope you find someone else too. I know the thing with Anna was hard on you."

"Thanks," Anubis says. "I think I'm over her now. I'm going to get rid of the motorcycle she crashed."

"That's good," I say. "Then you won't be reminded of her every time you see it."

"I better get inside and start doing homework." Anubis says. "I'll see you later Sadie."

"See you later Anubis," I smile. I get up and walk over to my car and grab my backpack.

"Sadie," A voice says. I turn and see Walt.

"What do you want?" I ask turning around and heading to the door.

"I want to talk to you," He says following me.

"I don't want to talk to you," I say. "Ever again."

He grabs my arm and spins me around. He leans me up against the garage door and puts hands on each side of me. I look up at him.

"I'm sorry," Walt says. "I never wanted to hurt you. My stupid football player buddies kept pushing me to do everything. They told me to have the party and have you there."

"You sound very apologetic," I say. "But you still went right to Drew as soon as I ended it."

"Drew came to me," Walt says. "I never wanted her. I never will love her as much as I loved you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please take me back." He puts his hand on my cheek.

"Walt," I say. "You remember Lukas's party. You knew that I was still going to be frightened by that."

"That can't scare you forever Sadie," Walt says. "Nothing ever happened. I was there to save you before he could do anything."

"You could have asked me if it was okay," I say.

"I'm sorry Sadie," Walt says. "I've regretted it ever since that night. I love you. I've loved you since I was seven. I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did."

"I might be able to forgive you someday Walt," I say. He smiles and leans towards me to kiss me. I stop him. "But I'm not getting back together with you."

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because," I say. "I think I have feelings for someone else."

Walt looks over towards Anubis's house. "It's him isn't it."

"It's none of your business Walt." I say.

"It is," Walt says. "I see it in your eyes when you look at him. I've seen it since you met him. Your eyes lit up when you saw him. No matter what I did you were going to leave me for him anyway."

Walt was starting to get angry. "Walt," I say. "You need to calm down."

"I'm going to finish this," Walt says.

Walt backs up and heads towards Anubis's house. I drop my back.

"Walt!" I shout. "Stop!"

Anubis opens the door with a bag of trash when he sees Walt coming towards him. Walt attacks Anubis taking both the boys to the ground. He starts punching Anubis.

"Stop!" I scream. I try to pull Walt off and he hits my face. I fall back and hit my head on the railing of the porch.

"Sadie!" a voice shouts. I look over and see Carter running towards me. I see Zia on the steps of my porch starting to run behind Carter.

I hear more punching. I turn and see Walt get pulled up by Carter. "Get out of here Walt!" Carter says. "Now!"

"Sadie," Zia falls to her knees next to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say.

Walt and Carter were arguing. Anubis was sitting on the ground. I get up and go over to him. I sit on my knees and lean over him. I put my hand on his face. "Anubis," I say. "What did he do to you."

Anubis grabs my wrist. "I'm fine Sadie," He says. He starts to fall back.

"No," I say pulling him back up by his shoulders. "You're not fine." Anubis closes his eyes and falls back. "Anubis!" I say. I move to his side and I put my hand over his.

I hear Zia talking on the phone. I hear Walt storming off. I put my hands on Anubis's face. He had blood everywhere on his face. There were bruises starting to form. There was a mark on his lip from Walt's punches.

"I'm sorry," I say. "It's my fault."

"Sadie," Carter says putting his arms around my shoulders and pulls me away. I put my hands on his arms. "He's fine. He's just unconscious. Help is on the way."

Carter sits down and I sit in between his legs while he still has his arms around me. I put my head in my hands. "It's my fault." I say.

"No, it's not Sadie," Carter says.

We wait about two minutes for an ambulance to show up. The paramedics take Anubis.

"Does he have any family here with him?" One asks.

"No," I say. "I'm his friend. I was with him."

"She needs to be looked at too," Carter says. "She got elbowed in the face and hit the back of her head on the railing. I want her checked for a concussion."

"Very well," He says. "She comes too."

A lady puts her arms around me and helps me to the ambulance. Carter follows. "I'm calling mom and telling her to meet you there. Zia and I are going to wait for Anubis's parents and tell them what happened."

I watch as they close the doors. I was in the ambulance with Anubis and a paramedic who was tending to him. I put my head in my hands.

"It's alright ma'am," The guy says. "He's going to be fine. I've seen worse beatings than the one he took. He's got some cuts and bruises. Telling by the amounts of marks he has on his face he may have a minor concussion."

Anubis's hand falls down the side. I take it and hold on to him. I feel tears run down my face. I let this happened to him. I couldn't stop Walt. I should've never told Walt I had feelings for him. I wished that I walked away from Walt. Once we get to the hospital they wheel him in. They take him to the emergency room. Once they get to the doors they stop me and take him. The lady that helped me into the ambulance takes me to the counter.

"I need her checked in for a concussion," She says.

"Can I get A name?" The lady at the counter says.

"What's your name sweetie?" She says.

"Sadie Kane," I say. They write it in and then tell me to wait. "What about the boy?"

"He'll be fine," The lady says.

I sit down. I look over at the other people waiting. Some of them crying. Some of them with minor injuries. I pull up my legs and hug them. I wait. I reach for my phone remembering it was in my backpack. Great. I just sit there.

"Sadie Kane," A man calls. I get up and follow him through the door. He takes me to a room. I sit down. "Hi Sadie," He says. "I'm Aaron Masters."

"Hi," I say.

"You're here because you need to be checked for a concussion," He reads the paper. "Can you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," I say. "I was arguing with my ex-boyfriend. He was trying to apologize for being a jerk and I told him I might forgive him but I wouldn't get back together with him because I had feelings for someone else. He then knew who it was and went next door and attacked him. I tried to pull him off but I got elbowed in the face and I hit my head on the railing. My brother and his girlfriend managed to stop my ex."

"Sounds like you had a rough day," Aaron says. "I'm sorry."

"Now my friend is hurt because of me," I say.

"It's not your fault," Aaron says. "You couldn't have known."

"I bet you don't get crazy things like this often," I say.

"Actually," He says. "You'd be surprised how many people I have in similar situations. Some people get very jealous and lash out. You and that boy are lucky. Sometimes weapons are involved and sometimes lives are lost."

"You've helped the boy?" I ask. "Is he alright? Can I see him?"

"He's going to be alright," Aaron says. "He has a minor concussion so you may need to fill him in on what happened. He's still out right now but after I check you, I'll let you go wait for him to wake up."

"Thank you," I say.

He smiles. "No problem."

Once he's finished he tell me that I'm fine. He gives me an ice pack for my face. He leads me to the room Anubis was in. "Can you give me his name so in case some worried parents show up I know who they're talking about?" He asks.

"His name is Anubis Black," I say.

"Thank you," He says.

He leaves. I walk up to Anubis. Now that his face was clean of blood I could see the bruises. There was a cut on his lip and above his eye. One of his eyes, his left cheek, and his chin were bruised. I could see his shoulders were a little bruised. They had his jacket off. He had a tank top on that had dried blood. I could see the muscles on his neck and his arms. I watched his chest as he breathed. I put my hand on his face.

"Anubis," I say. "I'm here, I'm sorry this happened to you. It's my fault." I put my hand on his chest. I sit on the edge of his bed and watch him. I lean over and his forehead.

Someone comes in and I turn to see them. It was Aaron. "Sadie," He says. "There's a Carter Kane here to see you."

"Alright," I say. "Thank you, I'll be right out." He leaves. I look back at Anubis. "I'll be back." I whisper to him.

I get up and head out of the room. I head over to the waiting room. I see Carter. "Sadie," He says. "I couldn't get a hold of mom. She's in a very important meeting apparently. Anubis's mom is on the way. How are you? How is he?"

"I'm fine," I say. "Anubis has a minor concussion but he's going to be fine."

"That's good," He says. "Can you explain to me what happened?"

I explain what happened. I told him about Walt apologizing and about how I would forgive him but I didn't want to get back together with him. I left out the part about saying I had feelings for Anubis. I told him that Walt thought he was why so he went to beat him up

"I didn't know Walt was like this," Carter says. "I always thought he wouldn't hurt anyone except for someone who hurts you."

I see Anubis's mom walk through the doors. She sees me and comes over. "Sadie," she says. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Anubis took the most punches. I'm sorry Walt acted out like that. I had no idea he would respond like that."

"It's not your fault sweetheart," She says. "How is Anubis? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," I tell her. "He's got a couple of cuts, bruises, and he has a minor concussion."

"That's good to hear," She says. "Thank you for helping him. Both of you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

I smile. She heads over to the desk. They let her in. I look back at Carter. I go over and hug him. I put my head on his chest. He puts his head on mine and puts a hand on the back of my head. "It's going to be okay Sadie," He says. "I promise." He kisses me on the head and continues to hug me. I close my eyes. I sit back down and wait for any more news on Anubis. Carter gets a call on his phone. He pulls it out and answers. "Hey mom," He says. "Yeah, Sadie's fine, yeah he's fine too, yeah, alright, love you too, bye." He hangs up.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yup," He says. "She's going home and she's staying with Zia until we get back. She's also going to have a conversation with Walt's mom."

"Sadie," It was Anubis's mom. "He's awake. He wants to see you."

I get up and head over there. She picks up her phone and calls someone. I open the door. I see Anubis sitting up in the bed. He looks at me and smiles. His chocolate brown eyes were darker due to the bruises. "Anubis," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asks. "It's not your fault Walt beat me up."

"It is," I say. "He came to apologize to me. I told him I may forgive him someday because he sounded like he meant it. He tried to kiss me but I told him I wouldn't get back together with him. He thought it was because of you so he beat you up."

"That's not your fault he thought it was me," Anubis says. "He probably just thought that because I'm a good friend to you and I've been there when he decided not to."

"Are you being let out today?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah," Anubis says. He slowly gets up. He looks dizzy and sits back down. I go over and help him stand up. He walks over and grabs a shirt from a bag. His mom must've brought him a new shirt. I watch as he takes off the tank top. I study his bruises on his arms from the beatings. I watch his muscles move as he puts the other shirt one. He catches my eyes and smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Because your blushing," He says. I look down. "It's fine," He says. "It's cute."

I cover my face with my hands. I hear him laugh. "Stop," I say.

"Sadie," He says.

"Yes," I say.

"Thanks for trying to help me," He says. "I'm sorry you got hurt also. I tried to fight harder as soon as he hit you."

"I tried to stop him before he did anything but I couldn't catch up," I say.

"Thank you," He says.

I walk over and grab his jacket. I hold it out as he slowly put's his arms in it. He turns towards me and I adjust the jacket. I hold the sides of his jacket and look up to him. I look at his cut on his lip. He leans towards me. I close my eyes. I hear the door open and I let go and back up. It was the doctor. Aaron.

"Well Anubis," He says. "As much fun as you had here." He smiles. "You're free to leave."

"Thanks," Anubis says. "Dr. Masters."

"No problem," Aaron says. "It's my job. Promise me you'll be careful until those bruises heal. No more coming in from getting beat up." He pats Anubis on the shoulder. "Next time let's see the other guy beat up and not you."

"I'll try," Anubis smiles. "I'm pretty sure Sadie here will be the one beating him up."

Aaron looks at me. "Not surprising," he says. "Sadie here is a tough one. I'd keep her around if I were you."

"I plan on it," He says.

"You two get out of here and have a good rest of you week." Aaron says.

"Thanks," I say. I hug him for helping us. We head out. I grab Anubis's bloody shirt and put it in the plastic bag. I carry it out and put my arm around him to help him walk because he was still a little dizzy.

We meet his mom and she takes him. I follow them to the car and give his mom the bag once he's in the car. They head off and I follow Carter to his car.

We head home to explain to our mom.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. This was pretty entertaining to write.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sadie's POV

Carter and I get home and my mom meets us at the door. "Sadie," She says. "I'm so sorry for what happened. How's Anubis? Is he alright?"

"He's alright," I say. "He got lucky. The doctor told me sometimes in these situations someone ends up dead."

"I don't think Walt intended to kill him," My mom says.

"You weren't there," I say. "You didn't see the serious look in his eyes. I've never seen him so determined. He said he was going to finish this mess."

"I think it's about time we do something about Walt," Carter says.

"I'm sure he won't try it again," my mom says. "He's such a nice kid. He's just needs to be reminded of the boy he used to be."

"I'm going to go check on Anubis," I say. "I have to make sure he's alright." I turn around and head back out the door and head to Anubis's house. I knock on the door.

Anubis opens the door. "Hey," He says. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you're okay," I say. "I'm really worried."

"You don't need to worry Sadie," Anubis says. "I'm fine."

I look around. "Where are you parents and Harley?"

"My dad is at work and my mom is going to get Harley from Horus's house. She was in a hurry so my Aunt picked Harley up after school." Anubis says. "You can come in if you want." He steps aside and I come in.

I follow Anubis upstairs. He opens his bedroom door and hangs his jacket up on the door. I sit down on his bed next to Ammit. I start petting him. Anubis sits down on the other side. He puts his head in his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "I just have a little headache. The doctor told me there will probably some headaches."

"I still feel like it's all my fault," I say. "If I hadn't talked to Walt you wouldn't have been attacked."

"I probably would've been able to fight back better if I had gotten warning." Anubis says. "When I saw you running after him I knew I had to take the hits so he wouldn't start lashing out at you."

I move to sit by Anubis. Ammit gets up and jumps down to the floor. "I just wished I could've done better to stop him. I couldn't stand watching him punch you."

"Don't blame yourself," Anubis says. "It's not your fault that Walt has anger issues."

"When he was talking to me he wanted me to get back together with him," I say. "I told him I didn't want to. Because I had feelings for someone else."

"He assumed it was me," Anubis says. "That's why he attacked me."

"He was jealous of you the first day we met," I say.

"Sadie," Anubis says. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Anubis!" A voice says. "Are you home?"

"I'm upstairs," He calls back.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"My dad," He says. He gets up and meets his dad at his bedroom door.

"Who is this?" His dad asks.

"This is Sadie," Anubis says. "She's my friend."

"The girl that has the boyfriend that punched you." His dad says. He looks at me. Then he looks back at Anubis. "What happened to you?"

"I got beat up by Walt again." Anubis says.

"I told you hanging out with this girl wasn't worth it," He says. "How many times does this guy have to beat you up before you realize that."

I look at Anubis. He was staring at his dad. "Anubis," I say. "I think I should leave."

"That would be a great idea," His father says. "I would appreciate it if you would stop talking to my son also."

I get up and head out. I hear Anubis yelling at his father as I leave. I quickly head over to my house and go inside and head upstairs before anyone sees me. I close my bedroom door. I look out my window at Anubis's window. He was still arguing with his dad. Anubis looked angry. I watched as they argued then I saw his father leave. Anubis slammed the door shut. He looks over and sees me watching. He gives me an apologetic look. I smile back at him. He smiles back at me then puts his hands in his pockets and walks out of view. I think about how his dad reacted. He hated me because his son was getting beat up because of me.

"Sadie," Carter says. I look at him. "What's wrong?" He comes in and shuts the door.

"Nothing," I say.

"I watched you come in and run upstairs. I know somethings wrong." Carter says.

"I hate when you know me so well," I say.

"I know you do," Carter says. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I was over at Anubis's house talking with him. When his dad came home and saw me there he told Anubis that he wasn't happy about it. Then when I was leaving he said not to talk to Anubis again." I explain. I feel the tears starting to form.

"And you can't do that," Carter says. "Because you're in love with him."

"He's my friend," I say. "He's been there for me."

"Sadie," Carter says. "Today when he was injured I saw the look in your eyes. You were worried. You looked like your world was falling apart. You didn't even take a second to figure out if you were alright. You love him. Don't try to deny it."

"There was something about him when I first saw him," I say. "He was different. He was like me. When I got to know him, I felt like someone understood me. Then after the whole thing with Walt and I didn't know who to trust I felt safe with him. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Anubis. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

"You're eyes light up when you talk about him," Carter says. "You look happier than you ever did with Walt. You should tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I ask.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Carter says, "You are an amazing girl, your pretty, smart, sassy, and you care for your friends and family."

"Thank you," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too," Carter says. I hug him. He hugs me back. "I really wish I didn't have to go back to school tomorrow. I feel like I need to be here for you."

"I can handle it Carter," I say. "I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll call you."

"And I'll be here as soon as you hang up the phone," He says.

We sit there for a couple minutes then go downstairs to help our mom make dinner. Once were done helping we set the table and we all sit down.

"Sadie," My mom says. "Your father and I are going to go to my parents' house in London next week. Since you'll be off school for the week you, Liz, and Emma and a couple other friends can go use the beach house like you normally do. Besides, you could probably use it considering all that you've been through."

"Thanks," I say. Once we finish dinner I text Liz and Emma to tell them about the trip. Then I get ready for bed to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sadie's POV

"I'm so excited," Emma says. "Your beach house is my favorite place."

"I could use it," I say. "I need some time away from this school, Drew, and Walt."

"I think you should invite Anubis," Liz says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," Liz says. "He's been there for you this whole time. He helps you take your mind off Walt."

"Except for every time I look at him after he got beat up." I explain. "Then I think about how Walt was a horrible person."

"I don't believe Walt could harm anyone," Emma says.

"Oh my god," Liz says. "Anubis."

I turn and see Anubis walking through the hallway to his locker. Everyone stop and watch as he walks by. His eye was dark because of the bruises. I looked at the cut on his lip then the cut above his eye. He looks down to avoid eye contact with others. I shut my locker and walk over to meet him at his. He opens his locker.

"Hey Anubis," I say.

"Hey," He says. "I'm sorry about my dad. He's always been that way. He hates everyone I become friends with."

"I think he blames me for your injuries," I say. "I already feel like it's my fault."

"I told you Sadie," Anubis says. "It's not your fault. You didn't know what Walt was going to do."

"I didn't think he would be so violent. He never was like that until you came along," I explain.

"I guess he thought he had a reason to be jealous. Then he thought I was the person you had feelings for." Anubis says.

"Yesterday before your dad came in you said you had a question." I say. "What was it?"

"It wasn't anything important," Anubis says.

"I have a question," I say. "Next week, I'm going to my parent's beach house with Liz and Emma. You can come along if you'd like."

"I'll have to ask my mom," Anubis says. "But if she says yes, I'd love to go."

"Okay," I say. "Great."

I smile at Anubis. He smiles back. I feel someone walk up behind me. "Sadie," Walt says. "Can I please talk to you?"

I look at Anubis. He was glaring at Walt. I turn and look at Walt. "I gave you a chance to apologize. I almost forgave you. You ruined that chance when you tried to beat Anubis to death."

"You belong with me," Walt says. "Not him. He's just being friends with you to sleep with you."

"You're the one trying to sleep with her Walt," Anubis says. "I'm just trying to be a supportive friend."

"That's all an act. You're just leading her on. You're going to make her fall in love and then you're going to break her heart." Walt says.

"No, he's not Walt," I say. "Because you did that. I loved you. You were the first guy I loved and then you ruined my trust for you and that hurt me. Anubis was the one who came looking for me when he had no idea where I was. He's the one who followed me out of school because Drew tried to get to my head. He was the one that's been there for me. All you've done is made everything chaotic." Almost everyone in the hallway was watching.

"Sadie," Walt says. "I love you."

"I don't love you anymore," I say. "I never will love you again. I hate you." I look into his eyes. I could see that he was sad, angry, and jealous. He glares at Anubis one more time then turns around and walks away.

"You don't really mean that do you," Anubis says. "Everything you said to him?"

"Actually," I say. "I do really mean it. I'm tired of him thinking he owns me. I know my family loved him and believe he can't cause much trouble but he's a monster. That's not the Walt I knew. The Walt that I loved."

"He still thinks it's my fault that you don't love him. I could see the hate in his eyes when he looked at me," Anubis tells me.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I say. "He has no control over my feelings, or what I do, or who I date."

"You probably need a break from dating someone," Anubis says. "After all you just went through with Walt."

"I just need some time with my friends," I say. "Friends like you."

Anubis looks down then the bell rings. "Let's get to class," he says.

He heads towards class and I follow behind him.

**After School**

I get home and see Carter putting bags in his car. He's heading back to college with Zia. I get out and head over to him as he shuts the trunk of the car. He sees me then stands there and holds his arms out. I go over and hug him. He wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"I wish I could stay longer Sadie," He says. "I will if you need me."

"No," I say. "You go back. I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"I know," Carter says. "But if you need me call me. I'll be here as soon as I can."

"I know you will," I say. "I love you Carter. You're the best brother I could ask for. Even if you're too nerdy." I look up at him to see his response to my insult.

"I love you too," He says. He lets go and goes to talk to mom.

I hug Zia, "See you later Sadie," she smiles.

I stand next to my mom as Carter take the car out of the driveway and around the corner.

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I have ideas and I'm sure you guys are going to enjoy the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sadie's POV

I get up. It was Saturday. The day Liz, Emma, and I are going to the beach house. I get dressed. I was wearing my two-piece swimsuit that was black with a lace print underneath my white tank top with some black shorts, combat boots, and my leather jacket. I grab my bag that was packed for the week and took it downstairs and outside to wait for Liz and Emma. I see Anubis heading over here.

"Hey Sadie," He says. "I have good news."

"You can come with us?" I ask.

"It took my mom some arguing with my dad," Anubis says. "But she says I'm allowed to come with you."

"That's great," I say. "Do you have a bag packed?"

"I stayed up to make sure I had everything packed," Anubis says. "I wasn't sure what time you were leaving and I wanted to catch you before you guys left."

"I wasn't going to leave until I had an answer from you," I tell him. I see Liz and Emma pull up. Anubis puts both of our bags in the trunk.

"Want to follow them on my motorcycle?" He asks.

"Sure," I say. I look at Liz and Emma. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Liz says. "No problem."

I follow Anubis to the motorcycle. He hands me a helmet and we both put them on. He starts the motorcycle then sits on it. I sit behind him and put my arms around his stomach. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. I noticed he didn't have a jacket on. I could see some of his bruises that were on his shoulder. I put my head on his back. We start moving.

After a half hour of seeing trees I start to see palm trees. I look over the other side and see the sand and the ocean. I see people walking on the sidewalk and towards the beach. We slow down as we turn onto a road with houses on it. We stop at the end and pull into a driveway. It was the beach house. The house was painted light grey it had a deep brown wooden double door in the front. I got off the motorcycle and pulled out the key on my jacket pocket.

"Wow," Anubis says. "This place is amazing."

"My dad bought it for our family as a vacation home. He's always so busy he never has time to use it. Sometimes in the summer mom takes time off to come here with Carter, Zia, Walt, and I." I explain. "Liz and Emma come here all the time in the summer when it's just me and Carter."

I unlock the door and head inside. I put my keys on the table by the door. There were stairs to the right of the door and they lead up to a balcony opening to the main floor. The windows in the back were most of the wall. On the main floor, there were two sets of glass doors on each side of a fire place. The kitchen was open to the living room and dining room. Two white L shaped couches were surrounding the fireplace with a flat screen tv above it. There was a blue rug on the floor. The kitchen had grey cabinets with a sea themed clothes and decorations. We had an island in the middle of the kitchen with five stools. The dining room had a glass table with some blue chairs that were made with leather fabric. We had a bathroom that was in the hallway behind the staircase. All the bedrooms were upstairs.

"This place is really nice," Anubis says. "I would live here."

"I thought about asking my parents about moving here after I graduate. I want to go to the college in LA and this is closer than where I live now." I tell him.

"Do you know what you want to do when you get out of high school?" Anubis asks.

"I'm thinking about having a photography business," I say.

"You should see her pictures," Liz says. "They are the best. She took Carters senior pictures last year. She's really good at it."

"What about you?" I ask. "What do you plan to do?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet," He says.

"What rooms do we get," Emma asks.

"You two can have the usual one you guys share. Anubis, you can use Carter's usual room." I say.

We get the bags and take them upstairs. Liz and Emma open the door to the first room. It had a set of bunk beds then it had a loft bed with a bed under it with a desk beside it all the quilts were navy blue and white striped with sea themed decorations. The window had a view of the trees and mountains in the distance along with the street and driveway. The next room was my parent's room. Across the balcony was the other two rooms. My room. I opened it. It had a view of the ocean. It had a queen size bed along the wall the door was on which faced the wall with the windows. On the left wall, there was some doors that opened to a porch on the second floor. I had two white end tables along with a white four post bed frame. My quilt was white with red roses on it. The sheets were grey. My lamps had a sea shell base with some grey shades on top. At the end of the bed was a box that was wrapped in fabric and it opened for storage. I turn as Anubis opened the door. Carters room was set up the same as mine but he didn't have as many windows and it opened to similar view as Liz and Emma's room. His bed frame was dark and modern styled. There was a navy-blue quilt with boat wheel covers. He had modern styled lamps and he had a desk. There were a couple of Star Wars posters.

"It's time to go to the beach," Emma says. "I'll meet you guys there."

I look over at the ocean. This neighborhood all shared the part of a beach. It was open to anyone who lived or visited in this neighborhood. There wasn't anyone on the beach. Most of these homes were vacation homes so most of them were not here until the summer. I watch as Emma takes a bag of beach stuff down the stairs. She already had a swimsuit. It was white and she had a light tank top over it. Shortly after Liz follows her with a blue swimsuit. I turn to see Anubis standing in the doorway.

"They were in a hurry," He says. "They changed really fast."

"They always get excited when they come here. They love hanging out at the beach. They spend most of their time on the beach." I tell him.

"I'll get changed then we can head down there to join them." He says.

"I'll meet you downstairs," I say. "I already have mine on under my clothes."

He shuts the door. I go into my room and shut the door. I change. I grabbed my stuff for the beach. I head downstairs and wait for Anubis. He heads down and I look at him. I could see some of the bruises on his shoulders fading. He was wearing black swim shorts. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He looks at me and laughs. "We match," He says.

I looked down and realize my swim suit was all black too. I laugh "Didn't even plan that out."

He holds out his arm. "Let's go," He says.

I loop my arm through his and we head out towards the ocean to meet Liz and Emma.

 **Here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy. These next few chapters are going to be more Sanubis. I know you guys are probably waiting for more Sadie and Anubis getting together. Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been helping my family move.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sadie's POV

Anubis and I get to where Liz and Emma were setting up. Liz planted an umbrella into the sand. Emma was setting up their beach chairs. I lay my towel out on the ground and put the rest of my stuff on it. I take my flip flops off. I look over at Emma who was now sitting in her beach chair with her feet stretched out in the sand. Liz was sitting next to her the same way. Her red hair braided to the side. She was reading a magazine. I look over at Anubis. He just had a towel and his phone along with his flip flops.

"Want to go into the water?" I ask him.

"Sure," He says.

I head over towards the ocean. You could see boats and ships in the distance. The ocean was multiple shades of blue. I get to the edge and put my feet on the wet sand. I wait for the waves to come in. The water was cool. I look at Anubis he was standing next to me. He looked over at me.

"The ocean makes your eyes look deeper blue." He tells me.

"Is that a problem," I say.

"No," He says. "There still as pretty as they always are."

I smile. He smiles back and looks towards the ocean. His brown eyes looked more like melted chocolate in the sun. I watched as he looked around. I looked at the bruises on his shoulders and his face. I remember what Walt did to him. Anubis starts to go into the water more. I follow him. Anubis and I keep walking until the water is waist deep. The waves push us. A bigger wave hits and I almost fall. Anubis grabs my waist to stop me from falling. I step away from Anubis and look at him. He was maintaining his balance. I put my hands into the water and splash him. He looks at me. I was laughing. He starts splashing me back. When we stop my hair was no longer dry. I look over towards Liz and Emma. It looked like Emma was still reading a magazine and Liz was probably sleeping. After a while Anubis and I head back up towards Liz and Emma.

"Hey Em," I say.

"Hey," Emma says.

"Is Liz sleeping?" I ask.

"Yeah," Emma says. "She's been sleeping since you and Anubis been in the water."

Anubis and I had back over to the house. I set my stuff down on a chair once we get back to the deck. I go over and sit in the hot tub. Anubis joins.

"This place is really nice," Anubis says. "I see why you like it here."

"Yeah," I say. "I've been coming here since I was a kid. It's the best part of the summer or when we have breaks from school we always come here. I really needed this trip. I need to be away from Walt."

"He wasn't always like that was he?" Anubis asks.

"No, he used to be caring. He never got jealous so easily. When we were out I would notice guys looking at me and I know Walt noticed it too but he never reacted. He never got jealous when Carter's friends were around. Walt never did anything unless he had a reason too. He changed." I explain.

"He changed because I showed up," Anubis says.

I look up at Anubis's face. He was staring at the ocean. I look over at the ocean and watch the waves. We sit there in silence for a while until Liz and Emma head up here.

"Hey Sadie," Emma says. "How about we go to the boardwalk tonight?"

"Sure," I say. "Sounds fun."

"Then we can meet some cute guys," Emma tells Liz.

"Yeah," Liz says.

I roll my eyes. Liz and Emma always find a way to meet cute guys. They are obsessed with boys. Liz and Emma head back in side.

**A few hours later**

I head downstairs wearing shorts, a tank top, my jacket, and converse. I see Anubis sitting on the couch waiting. He was wearing black jeans, a grey t-shirt, and he was wearing his combat boots. He didn't have his jacket.

"Hey," I say. "Liz and Emma are still getting ready?"

"Yeah," He says. "I've been down here for a couple minutes."

"They take forever to get ready," I say. "Especially when they get a chance to meet "cute boys"" I say sitting down next to him.

After a while we see Liz and Emma. Emma had her hair that went to the bottom of her chin curled. She was wearing a white dress with some white sandals. Liz was wearing a white dress with Hawaiian flower print. Anubis stands up once they get down the steps. He holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. I run into him. He puts his hand on my side to stop me. I walk around the couch to join Liz and Emma. We all head to the car. Liz and Emma sit in the front then Anubis and I sit in back. Emma's car was a convertible so she had the top down. We drove down the road. The wind was blowing my hair around. The sun was shining bright. After half an hour, we get to the board walk. There was a roller coaster, a water ride, a ferris wheel, and a couple other rides. It also had so many different arcade games. Emma parks the car and gets out. She moves the seat forward to let me and Anubis out.

"This place is probably really pretty during sunsets," Anubis says.

"It is," I say. "You'll see. We tend to stay until it closes.

"Yeah," Emma says. "Most of the kids are gone around this time of day to close so it's mainly kids our age. It's the best time to meet boys."

We head in. I put my hands in my jacket pockets. Anubis walks beside me with Liz and Emma behind us. I look behind me and I see them watching me and Anubis.

"Alright, we will meet back here when this place closes." Emma says.

I watch as Liz and Emma head off. "I guess it's just me and you then." I say to Anubis.

"Yeah," Anubis says.

We head over and stand in line for the roller coaster. Anubis leans on the post on the line and I lean on the one across from him. I look around and see all the couples holding hands and standing close to each other. I look at girls look at Anubis and giggle with their friends. I look at Anubis to see if he notices the girls. He looked over at them and then they started giggling again. I look at the girls. One of the glared at me. Anubis moves to lean next to me on railing.

"Just ignore those girls," He says.

"They're looking at you," I tell him.

"There also glaring at you because they probably just assume you're my girlfriend." Anubis says.

"People always assume that with two people," I say.

I look around. I see girls stopping and glaring at me. They were all jealous that I was standing with Anubis. I look up at him as he looks around. I smile. He looks at me and catches me smiling at him. He smiles back. "Sadie Kane," he says. "You are something."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"No," He says. "It's a good thing."

**An hour later**

Anubis and I walk down the boardwalk after riding the roller coaster and the water ride. Anubis had gotten his shirt all wet so it was sticking to him.

"You should have sat in my seat," I say. "Then you wouldn't have a shirt that sticks to you."

"It would've been worse if you gotten wet," Anubis says. "Your shirt is white. Mines grey."

"That's true," I say. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," He says.

"Pizza?" I ask.

"Sure," He says. We head to a table. "I'll go get it." He says. "You stay here. What do you want to drink?"

"Water," I tell him.

"I'll be back," He says.

I look around. I see a place with souvenirs. I go in to find a shirt for Anubis. I look around and find a plain white tank top that had a sunset and it said 'California'. I grab one and buy it for him. I head back to the table. He gets there when I sit down. He sets two plates both with a slice of pizza and a breadstick with sauce. He also had two cups of water.

"Thank you," I say. "I got you a new shirt to wear."

He looks at the bag. "Thanks," He says. "I'll be back."

He heads to the bathrooms to change his shirt. I start eating my pizza. I see Liz and Emma siting with two guys. One was blonde and one was a brunette. Emma looks over at me and smiles then she waves. Liz looks over and waves. The two boys turn to see what they were waving at. I smile and wave back. I look around and see a boy sitting near me looking at me. I look at him. He smiles at me. I look away and see Anubis heading back. I look back at the boy. He frowns and glares at Anubis. Anubis looks over and sees the boy. Anubis turns back.

"Now I'm being glared at," He says. He sets the bag down. "Is this going to happen every time we hang out," He jokes.

I laugh at him. We eat out pizza. I see Emma look between me and Anubis. She smiles. I roll my eyes at her to tell her to stop smiling. She looks over at Liz and tells her something. Then Liz looks at me and smiles also. I look down at my plate.

"Everything alright," Anubis says.

"Yeah," I say. "Liz and Emma are being annoying and they are 10ft away."

He turns around to see Liz and Emma sitting there. He turns back around. We continue eating. Once were done I stand up. Anubis takes both of our plates and cups and throws them away. I carry the bag that had his wet shirt. We walk down the dock. We look for arcade games to play. Anubis stops and I run into his shoulder. He takes some money from his pocket and hands it to the guy. The game was a ring bottle toss. He throws the rings and misses none.

"Fantastic job," The guy at the game says. "What would you like as a prize?"

"The black jackal," he says. The guy hands him a cute stuffed black jackal. Anubis hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say.

We walk around for a while trying to play the arcade games. Then we begin walking around until we get to the end of the dock and stand by the railing. Anubis rests his arms on the rail. I lean against it and look at him. "Are you having fun?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says. "I haven't had this much fun in a while. I don't think I've ever had this much fun. My friends always were bad people or didn't do anything like this. I'm glad my parents let me come with you."

"I'm glad they did too," I say. "Without you here I'd probably just be thinking about Walt the whole time."

"I knew from the first day I saw you and Walt that he didn't deserve you," Anubis says. "I would always see him looking at other girls and smiling at them." I look down. I was holding the jackal that Anubis won. Anubis puts a hand on my chin and turns my head towards him. "Sadie," he says. "Walt is an idiot and he doesn't deserve you because you're amazing, funny, smart, and sarcastic. You can get a boyfriend that's better than him one day. I know you will."

"Thanks Anubis," I say.

Anubis moves his hand to my neck. I move closer towards him. He leans in until we kiss. He pulls back looking worried. I put my free hand on his shoulder and pull him closer and kiss him. He kisses me back moving his hand to my waist. He puts both his arms around me and pulls me close. After a minute, we pull away. I look at him and smile. He smiles back.

"There you guys are," Emma says.

Anubis and I step back from each other and I turn towards Emma. "Hey," I say.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Emma asks. She looks and sees the animal. "Aww, that's so cute. Did you win that?" She asks.

"I did," Anubis says. "Then I gave it to Sadie. I figured could name it Ammit so she won't always be trying to steal my dog.

"It doesn't work that way," I say to him. "Ammit is real, this is a stuffed animal."

"Thought I'd try," He says.

"Nice try," I say.

"You two are funny," Emma says. "Let's head back."

It was dark because the sun had already set. Anubis and I get in the back of the car while Liz and Emma sit in the front. When we were heading back we listened to Liz and Emma talk about the guys they met. I look out the window and watch as the moonlight shines on the ocean. I feel a hand on mine. I look over and see Anubis put his hand on mine. I turn my hand around and lace my fingers with his. He looks at me and smiles. I look back out the window. My hand still laced with Anubis.

 **Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. I really liked this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sadie's POV

Once we get back to the house we all get out. Liz and Emma head to their bedroom. I head upstairs to mine and Anubis follows until we reach the doors.

"Goodnight Anubis," I say. "Thanks for the jackal."

"Your welcome," he smiles. "Anything for you." I look down blushing. "Your blushing." He says. I panic because he noticed. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. He whispers in my ear. "It's cute, you don't need to panic." He puts a hand on mine. He backs away and his chocolate brown eyes meets mine. My heart beats faster. "Goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight," I say.

He smiles. "You already said that."

"Sorry," I say.

"You're cute, when your nervous and blushing." He says.

I smile. He turns around and heads into his room. I watch his eyes until he shuts the door. I turn around and run into my door. "Sadie, you idiot," I tell myself. I open my door and then I get in and shut my door. I look around and smile. Anubis kissed me today. My heart started beating faster when he caught me blushing. I felt my face. It was hot from being nervous. I put my fingers on my lips remember the kiss we shared by the beach. I set my stuff down and got ready for bed. I took a shower and then put on some red, black, and white plaid pj shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. I put my hair into a braid then I check the time. It was 10:30pm. I open my door and go down to see Liz and Emma. I knock on their door. Emma opens. She was wearing pink shorts that said "Emma" with a white tank top. Liz was sitting on the bed and she was wearing black shorts and a black tank top. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Sadie," Emma says. "Is something wrong."

"No," I say. "It's just, I have to tell you guys something."

I come in and shut the door. "Should we be worried?" Liz says.

"No," I say. "Earlier at the boardwalk, Anubis and I were talking and then we kissed."

"You kissed Anubis!" Emma squeals. "No way!"

"I told you there was something going on with them when we saw them eating pizza," Liz says.

"Sadie, you have to tell us everything!" Emma says. I sit down on the bed with a excited Emma next to me. Liz was sitting with her legs crossed in a white moon chair.

I explained them the whole conversation about Walt and what Anubis had said. Emma clapped her hands together. "That's so sweet." Emma says.

"Anubis sounds like a better guy than Walt is," Liz says. "Do you like him?"

"Yes," I say. "I really do. When I told Walt that I didn't want to get back together with him was because I had feelings for someone else."

"It was Anubis!" Emma says. "That's so great."

"What's Walt going to do if Anubis and I start dating?" I say. "We already saw what he did when he assumed it was Anubis."

"I'm sure Walt learned to stay away." Liz says. "I don't think he's going to risk any chance of getting football scholarships for any colleges next fall."

"Maybe you guys should hold off from dating for a while," Emma says. "Give Walt sometimes to calm down."

"I can't just sit around waiting for Walt to get over his obsession over me." I say.

"Yeah," Liz says. "I don't think he'll try anything though."

"Your probably right," I say. "I'm just worried. I don't want Anubis to get hurt. I really care about him and I don't know what I'd do without him in my life."

"I think your in-love Sadie," Emma says.

"I'm going to bed," I say. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," They both say.

I head back to my room. I plug my phone into the wall to charge. I climb up on my bed and sit in the middle and put my stuffed jackal next to me. I watch as the moonlight shines on the water. I lay down and think about the kiss between me and Anubis until I fall asleep.

**Sadie's Dream**

 _I'm standing on the beach barefoot with a white dress. I see Anubis standing a few feet away. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and his jacket. I head over to him. He spots me and smiles. He heads over to me._

" _Sadie stop!" A voice yells. I turn and see Walt standing behind me. He was wearing a black shirt an jeans. "You belong with me." He says._

" _I don't love you," I say. "I love him."_

" _You can't have him," Walt says. "If I can't have you Sadie, no one can."_

 _Walt has a gun and he fires it. I turn around and see blood start to red Anubis's white shirt. I scream and run over to him. I drop to my knees next to Anubis. I put my hand on the blood. "Anubis," I say. "Please, don't die. You're okay."_

" _Sadie," He smiles. He puts his bloody hand on my cheek. "I –"_

 _He closes his eyes and drops my hand. I look up and see Walt walking away._

 _**End of dream**_

I sit right up breathing heavily. I look around. I hear a knock on the door.

"Sadie," A voice says. "It's Anubis."

I get up and open the door. I see Anubis standing in front of me wearing basketball shorts. He didn't have a shirt on.

"Is everything alright," He says. "I heard you scream. Liz and Emma didn't seem to hear it."

"I'm fine," I say. "I just had a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?" Anubis asks.

"No," I say. "I could use some company."

"Alright," Anubis says. "I can get a chair to sit on or I can sleep on the floor if you want me to. If you're not comfortable with that I can stay her and wait until you fall asleep then I'll head back to my room."

"You can come sit with me up here on my bed," I say.

"Are you sure?" Anubis says. "I don't want to if you're not okay with it."

"It's fine," I say. "I trust you."

Anubis sits up on the bed. I move the jackal to the end table. I sit with the sheets covering my legs and Anubis sits on top of the bedding. He leans against the headboard. I look at him.

"Was it about Walt," Anubis says. "Or Lukas."

"No," I say. "Well Walt was in it."

"It was a rough way to break up with someone. The whole drama with you and Walt. It's understandable to have a bad dream about it." Anubis says. "I had terrible dreams after Anna died. I just feel bad that you had trouble with Walt after I showed up."

"Walt told me that the first time I saw you he knew he'd lose me. I apparently looked at you differently and he never saw me look that way before." I explain. "I guess when I told him I wouldn't get back together with him because I told him I had feelings for someone else."

"Was that person me," Anubis says. "I know you told me he assumed it was me. But was it actually me."

"At first I wasn't sure about my feelings. I felt happier and safe around you. I didn't know why. I figured it was just a crush. Then earlier when we kissed I felt something. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if you felt something too." I say.

"Sadie," Anubis says. "I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you. When I looked at you I didn't just see a beautiful girl. I saw a girl who I knew was strong, independent, and rebellious. I didn't realize how beautiful you were until I started hanging out with you. The night I saw you after you ran from Walt's party you were scared and betrayed. I wanted to help you through that as a friend. I put all my feelings aside to help you." I blush and look down at my hands. "I find it really cute when you blush like that."

"I don't know how to stop it. I never really did this before when I was with Walt," I say.

"Maybe Walt just wasn't the right guy for you," Anubis says. "Maybe the right guy hasn't even came along yet."

"I think he has," I say.

"Do you?' Anubis says.

I lean over and kiss him on the lips. His lips were soft. He kissed me back. He put his hand on my neck. I put my hand on his shoulder. I pull away and consider his eyes. "I definitely think I found the right guy," I say. "You."

Anubis smiles. "I'm so glad that I met you." He says. "You should get some sleep."

"I'd rather just talk to you all night," I say.

"You look tired," He says. "You need sleep. I'll be here if you have a bad dream."

I lay down. I rest my head on my pillow on his lap. Anubis puts his hand on my arm. I close my eyes then I fall asleep.

Anubis's POV

I wake up and check the time. It was 8am. I was laying down with Sadie's head on my shoulder and her hand resting on my chest. She was sleeping peacefully. I smiled. I quietly got up. She felt the movement and rolled over to face the other side. Her blanket was stopped at her waist. I saw the back of her tank top rolling up showing a little bit of her back. I ignore it and turn around to the door. I use the bathroom in the room I use then I change into jeans and a grey tank top. I head downstairs to where Liz and Emma are.

"Hey Anubis," Liz says. "You don't by any chance know how to cook any kind of breakfast food."

"Yeah," I say. "Why?"

"Because neither of us do and I need food," Liz says.

She was wearing shorts, a white shirt, and a sweat shirt that was zipped up halfway. Emma was sitting at the bar stool wearing a yellow bikini top with a thin white shirt that you could see her bikini top through and some white shorts with the strings from the swim suit bottom hanging out like little bows.

"Pancakes?" I say.

"Sure," Liz says. "With eggs."

"Alrighty," I say.

"Is Sadie still sleeping?" Emma asks.

"Yeah," I tell them. I was with her because she had a bad dream at night.

"Yeah," Liz says. "I heard her scream. I knew that was her having a nightmare scream. She had one after Lukas's party. I figured you were closer so you probably handled it. Then this morning I saw your door open so I assumed you were with Sadie."

"I did offer to go back to my room when she fell asleep. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable after all that's happened with her." I say. "She said she wanted me to stay."

"She's been through a lot," Emma says. "I think it's a good thing you came into her life."

"I don't know where I'd be without her in my life," I say.

"That's so sweet," Emma says.

I begin making food. I make pancakes and scrambled eggs. When I'm done Sadie still hadn't come out.

"I'll go try to wake her up," I say. I head upstairs. I enter the room and she was still sleeping. I go around and shake her shoulder. "Sadie," I say. "Time to get up. I made breakfast."

"I don't want to get up," she whispers. "Let me sleep."

"Come on Sadie," I sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't let the pancakes get cold."

She sits up and looks at me. "You're not going to leave me alone until I get up are you?"

"Nope," I say.

She leans over and kisses me. I kiss her back. I loved kissing her. Her lips were soft and careful. She pulled me closer to her. I put my hands on her waist. I feel the skin on her back on my fingertips from where her shirt was rolled up. She had her hands on my neck. I kept kissing her until she pulled away and her blue eyes met mine. Her eyes were easy to get lost in. She smiled at me.

"You said you had pancakes," She says.

"Yup," I tell her. "Downstairs, Liz and Emma are already eating. I'd hurry before they eat them without you."

"I'll be down in a minute," She says. "Save me a plate."

I nod. I get up and head out. I put a pancake and some eggs on a plate for Sadie. Then I make my plate the same way and started eating. After a couple minutes, I see Sadie come down the stairs. She was wearing a red bikini top with black shorts and she had a light button up that was buttoned up halfway revealing the red of her swim suit. Sadie's hair was curled a little bit from being in a braid. She smiled and came over and sat by me. She takes her plate and puts butter and syrup on her pancake. I take another bite of mine and look out the windows.

"What are we going to do today?" Liz says.

"I was thinking we could play volley ball in the pool, then go to the store to get stuff for smores and make some over by the firepit tonight." Sadie says.

"Sounds fun," Emma says. "When can we go shopping?"

"I don't think Anubis wants to go shopping," Sadie says. "Maybe you and Liz can go then bring back the stuff for smores and I'll hang out here with Anubis. We can watch a movie or something."

"Alrighty," Emma says. "Looks like we got today planned."

 **Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know how you enjoyed the chapter. Finally some chapters with some Sanubis after holding it back 16 chapters 3 :P**


	18. Chapter 18

Sadie's POV

We get done with breakfast then we get ready for the pool. Anubis goes upstairs to change. I take my button shirt off and my shorts to reveal my red swimsuit. My top had thin spaghetti straps and it had a tie in the front. It was tied in a bow. My bottom piece had ties on each side of my hips. Liz went upstairs to change. Emma was wearing a swimsuit like mine but she didn't have a tie on the front of her swim suit. I see Anubis walking over to get to the stairs. He was shirtless and he had his black swim trunks on. He walked down. I looked at the bruises on his shoulders. They were starting to fade.

"Are you always studying the bruises on me?" Anubis asks.

"I always feel bad," I say. "It's my fault. I told him I had feelings for someone. He assumed it was you."

"It's not your fault," Anubis says. "Stop blaming yourself for it."

Anubis stops a few feet away from me. I look at his bare chest and look at all his muscles. I look up and see him noticing and I blush. Anubis looks at my swimsuit quickly before he moves towards the outdoors. I watch as he walks around the pool. I follow him out and I go over to the storage shed around the corner. I unlock it and search for the volley ball net. I see it on the top shelf. I remember Carter put it away last time it was used. I attempt to reach for it. I grab it and everything on the shelf falls at me. I fall back onto one of the floaties.

"Sadie!" Anubis calls. "Are you alright?" He comes to the doors and looks around. "What happened?"

"Everything fell off the shelf because I Carter put the net on the top shelf." I tell him.

Anubis holds his arm out for me. I grab his wrist and he put his hand around my wrist and pulls me up. I put my hand on his chest to prevent me from running into him. He puts a hand on my back and pulls me closer to him. I look up at his eyes. I smile. I turn around and grab the net. I shut the shed back up and then head back to the pool. I put the posts up to tie the net. I then tie the strings to the net. I locate the volleyball then toss it into the pool.

"Pools ready," I say.

Anubis goes over to the steps and walks into the pool water. The water goes to his hips. I sit on the edge of the pool and put my feet in the water. Anubis walks over and puts his hands on each side of me. I put my hands on his hands. He looks up at me. "I'm assuming you and I are a team against Liz and Emma." He says.

"Probably," I say. "Liz and Emma will most likely team up because they want me to spend time with you."

"Is that why they were smirking at you yesterday at the boardwalk when we were eating pizza?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "My friends just love to embarrass me."

"I can see that," Anubis says.

Anubis backs away when Liz and Emma come outside. Liz and Emma get in the pool. I jump down into the pool and walk over next to Anubis. We start playing volleyball. We play for a couple hours.

"I think we won," Liz says to Emma.

"I think we should call that a tie," I tell Liz. "You won a game then we won a game." I pass out the towels to everyone. Anubis sits down on the edge of one of the lounge chairs. I sit down next to him.

"Time to go shopping," Emma says. "Let's go get ready Liz."

Liz and Emma head upstairs. I sit in silence with Anubis. The sound of the waves crashing onto the sand. I look over at the pool.

"You look lost in thought," Anubis says.

"I'm just thinking about everything that's happened," I say.

"This trip is to keep your mind off everything," Anubis says.

"I know," I look at his eyes. They were so memorizing in the sun. "My dream last night has me worried."

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Anubis says. "Whatever it was, it was just a dream. I'm sure it's nothing."

"It probably is nothing," I say. "What do you want to do while Liz and Emma are shopping?"

"We can go get lunch," Anubis says.

"Like a date?" I ask.

"No," He says. I could see the panic in his eyes. "Unless you want it to be a date?"

"I'd love that," I say.

He smiles. I see that he calms down. "I'm going to go change," He says getting up. I watch him as he leaves.

I head upstairs to tell Liz and Emma. I open the door and see Liz brushing her hair out. "Hey," She says. "What's up. You look like you have something to tell us."

"Where's Em?" I ask.

"She's changing," Liz says. "Emma! Hurry up!"

Emma comes out already changed. "What?"

"Anubis asked me to go out to lunch with him," I say.

Liz smiles. Emma squeals. "That's so exciting."

"Calm down Emma," Liz says.

"I better go get ready," I say.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Emma says.

"My usual clothes?" I say.

"On a date," Emma says. "Really?"

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"It's your first date with Anubis," Emma says. "Dress up. Here I got a dress for you. Go put it on."

I take the dress and head to my room. I could hear the shower water running in the bathroom from Anubis's room. I put the dress on. It was white with sleeves that stopped at the shoulder. It had a lace pattern over the other cloth. There was a part where it met my stomach that it was just lace and you could see the skin through the lace. The bottom of the dress ended a few inches above the knee. I put on my combat boots and grabbed my jacket. I brushed my hair out. The red streaks showed through the caramel blonde. My blue eyes were bright because of the natural light. I head back to Liz and Emma. Emma looks at me and smiles. "You look so pretty Sadie!" She says.

"Thanks," I say.

Liz and Emma leave and I sit downstairs waiting for Anubis. I stand by the fireplace looking at my family pictures.

"You're all dressed up," Anubis says. "Well, a little dressed up. I like that you still have your boots and jacket."

I turn to look at Anubis. He was wearing his jacket with a grey shirt. He had black jeans and some boots. He looks at my dress now that I was facing him. "You look pretty."

"Thank you," I smile.

"Let's go," Anubis says.

He holds out his arm. I loop my arm through his and we walk out to his motorcycle. He grabs the helmets then hands me one. I put it on then he gets on. I get on behind him and put my arms around him. He starts moving the motorcycle and we head off to lunch.

 **Let me know if you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking were going to have a couple more chapters before they return home.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Anubis stops the motorcycle and gets off hanging his helmet off the handle. He helps me of. I flatten my dress back down. Anubis takes my helmet off and smiles when he looks into my eyes. I smile back. We head in. I put my arms around his arm holding his hand with one hand lacing our fingers together. We stand by the entrance waiting. I see a guy walk over and greet us.

"Hello," He says. "Just the two of you today?"

He looks down at my dress then looks back at us. He smiles.

"Yes," Anubis says.

He grabs a couple menus. "Follow me."

We follow him to a booth by the windows. I sit on one side and Anubis sits across from me. The guy leaves and we look at the menus. A few minutes later a girl about our age walks up to us.

"Hey there," She says to Anubis completely ignoring me. "My name is Miranda. I'll be helping you today. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I would like some water," Anubis says. He looks at me and smiles. "What do you want Sadie?"

"Water," I say. The waitress glares at me.

"I'll be right back with that," She says to Anubis.

I watch her as she leaves. I roll my eyes and look out the window. We could see the ocean. I feel a hand on my hands. I look and see Anubis's hand on mine. I smile. I meet his eyes. He was watching me.

"Do you want me to ask for a new waitress?" Anubis asks. "I saw her ignoring you and glaring at you."

"She was only doing that because she saw me with you," I say. "Its fine."

Anubis gets up and sits next to me. He puts his arm around me. I put my head on his arm. Our waitress comes back and she looks at us. She rolls her eyes. "Here you guys go." She says. "Are you guys ready to order?"

We order our food and she heads off. I could tell she was angered by what Anubis did. "Her reaction was funny." I tell him.

He laughs. "Yeah," He says.

He puts his head on mine. I lace our fingers together. I close my eyes. I felt different from all the times I was with Walt. I look out the window. I see people walking. I see someone standing looking over at me. It looked like Walt. I closed my eyes and opened them again. He was gone. I was going insane. Our food comes and we eat. Anubis moved back to his seat. I get up and I head over to the bathrooms. I look at my phone and see text messages from Liz and Emma. I roll my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. I use the bathroom then I head back out. I see the waitress at the table smiling at Anubis. She handed him the bill for our lunch and she touches his hand before she leaves. I head to the table and sit down. Anubis already had money out.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," He smiles. "We're all ready to go."

"Great," I say. Anubis gets up and I follow him out to the motorcycle. I sit on the motorcycle while he gets ready. I watch as another person with a motorcycle pulls up next to us. He stops and takes his helmet off.

He was a younger guy. He looked slightly older than Anubis. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt, jeans, and some boots. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey sweetheart," He says. "Why don't you ditch this guy and ride with me?" He looks at my dress and smiles. "Cute dress princess."

"Back off," Anubis says.

I sit there watching the guy glare at Anubis. Anubis gets on the motorcycle and puts a helmet on. He hands me mine and I put it on. He starts the motorcycle and I put my arms around him. He speeds off. I tighten my grip on Anubis. When we get back to the house I let go. I get up and put my helmet on the handle bars. Anubis sets his down.

"Sorry about back there," He says. "I had to leave. I didn't like the way he looked at you. It was the same way Lukas looked at you that one night."

"I didn't exactly want to be there either," I say.

We head inside. I take my boots off and my jacket off. I stare at the ocean. I start remembering Walt.

Anubis comes up behind me. "Sadie, Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "Just thinking about Walt again."

Anubis puts his arms around me hugging me. I put my hands on his hands. "Is it still about the dream?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. I head over to the couch and sit down. Anubis sits next to me. "In my dream, he killed you because I told him I liked you."

"It's not real Sadie," Anubis says. "He's not actually going to do that."

"I don't know what he's going to do anymore," I tell him. "He's not the same guy I loved."

"I'll be fine," Anubis says. "I know how to fight back if he ever tries to kill me."

"I know it's just that I love you and I don't want to lose you," I say.

Anubis kisses me. "Sadie," He says. "Calm down. I know your worried about what Walt will do but what he does doesn't matter. I'll be fine. He's not going to try to kill me or you. He has football scholarships to worry about that to attempt to kill someone. He's lucky my dad decided not to press charges on him."

Anubis had his hands on my shoulders. I rest my forehead on his. "Thank you," I say. "I love you Anubis."

"I love you too Sadie," He smiles.

I kiss Anubis. He kisses me back. I put my arms around his neck. He puts his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. He pulls me closer so that I was sitting in his lap. He pulls away for air. I put my head on his shoulder. He hugs me. He rests his head on mine. I kiss him on the cheek. He tangles his hand in my hair while we lay on the couch. I had my hand on his chest. I could feel it rise and fall from his breathing. I smile up at him. He kisses my forehead.

"This is relaxing," I say. "Just laying here with you."

"It is pretty peaceful," Anubis says. He turns so that he was laying on his side like I was. I move my hand and put them both under my head as a pillow. Anubis puts on of his hands on my waist.

I hear a sound like a door shutting. Anubis gets up and walks over to the window. "Liz and Emma are back."

I sit up and fix my hair. Anubis heads back over and sits down next to me. I put my legs over him. He puts his arm on the back of the couch. Liz and Emma come through the doors with shopping bags.

"Hey guys," Liz says setting the bags down. "How was your day?"

"Fine," I say. "We went to lunch then we hung out here for a while." I get up and walk over to them.

"You're still wearing the dress Emma let you wear," Liz says. "I figured you'd change as soon as you got back because you hate dressing up."

"I kind of like this dress," I say.

"You can keep it," Emma says.

"Emma only bought 10 more dresses," Liz says.

"I bought 4 dresses," Emma says.

"We also got the stuff to make smores later," Liz says.

"Do you need help carrying those bags upstairs?" I ask.

"Yeah," Emma says.

I take some of her bags and carry them up the steps. I set them down in the room. Emma looks a me.

"What?" I ask.

"How'd the date go?" She asks. "I've been trying to ask you but you wouldn't answer."

"Great," I say. "Some biker guy tried to hit on me when we were leaving. Anubis decided to drive off instead of picking a fight. Then we came back and laid on the couch for a while."

"Sounds like you had a good day," Liz says.

"I did," I say. "I feel happier than I was when I was with Walt. I really like Anubis. I don't want to lose him. I don't know what I'd do."

"You won't lose him," Emma says. "He most likely feels the same way."

I smile and head back. I stop at the stairway. Anubis was sitting on the couch. I go down the stairs and go outside and sit at the pool and put my legs into the water. Anubis comes out and sits next to me with his back towards the pool. He had his legs pulled up and his arms were resting on his knees. He was facing me. "How was Emma when she asked you about the date?"

"How do you know she asked that?" I ask.

Anubis looks at me. "I can tell that's what she was going to ask you. She gets excited about that. Earlier when you went to their room I could hear her squealing from the room I was in."

"She was really excited," I say. "Sometimes I get annoyed by her. But she's a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without her or Liz. Don't you have any best friends besides Horus?"

"Not really," Anubis says. "The friends I had before were bad people. That's also one of the reasons my parents moved us. They didn't want me around with those people." He stares off.

"Did you use to be one of those people?" I ask.

"I did a couple of bad things because of them. But I never did anything that was that bad. I left their group when they tried to talk me into a wrong decision. I changed, I wanted to be a better person. That's why I drove away earlier from that guy. He was one of my old friends." He says. "I took you away before he could recognize me."

"I didn't know you had a horrible past," I say.

"I tried to hide it from you," Anubis says. "I don't want to lie to you or hid anything from you. I hope that doesn't change how you feel about me."

"It doesn't," I say. "The past is in the past."

He smiles. "I'm glad I met you Sadie Kane." He says.

"I'm glad I met you, Anubis Black," I smile.

 **Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sadie's POV

It was starting to get dark outside. Anubis works on getting the fire started. I sit on the chair by the pool. Liz and Emma were both sitting by the pool with their feet in it. I get up and walk over to Anubis.

"Hey," I say. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Anubis smiles. "Fire's almost ready."

"Great," I say.

I stand next to him. He sets the stuff he was using to light the fire on a table. He turns towards me and smiles. He puts an arm around me. I move to stand in front of him and put my arms around him. I look out at the ocean. He rests his head on mine. I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Are you still worried about Walt?" Anubis asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I hope your right and he doesn't do anything."

"I hope so too," Anubis says.

Liz and Emma head over and we start roasting the marshmallows. We spend time talking, laughing, and eating the smores. After a couple hours, we all decided to go back inside. Liz and Emma go upstairs. I follow them and then head to my room. I stop at the door and look at Anubis.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight Sadie," He says. I lean up and kiss him then I turn around and go to my room. I close my door. I look at my phone. I had some text messages and a voicemail from Walt. I read the messages.

 _Sadie, I'm sorry. I love you._

 _Please Sades, I know I messed up. Let's talk about it._

 _Where are you?_

I decide to listen to the voicemail.

" _Sadie, I really need to talk to you. I didn't mean to hurt you or Anubis. I just got so mad. I can make things right if you just talk to me."_

I roll my eyes and put my phone on the end table. I change into shorts and a tank top. I try to sleep. I sit in my bed for a couple hours trying to go to sleep. I get up and head downstairs. I walk out to the pool. I sit with my legs in the pool. I look out at the ocean. The moonlight was shining on the water. I close my eyes and listen to the waves crash onto the sand.

"Hey Sadie," A voice says. I turn and see Walt.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I know you'd be here," Walt says. "I've called and texted and I've been trying to find you. I should've remembered you always come here."

"What do you want?" I ask. I stand up and cross my arms.

"I want you to talk to me," He says. "I want to apologize for what I did. I want you to forgive me."

"I told you," I say. "I don't want to hear your apology and I won't forgive you for what you did to Anubis."

"Sadie," he takes my hand. "I love you. I know you hate me right now but you know you'll forgive me. You've known me your whole life. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Anubis, this guy you just met. He's no good for you. The last girlfriend he had got killed because of him."

"She died because she refused to listen to him," I say. "That's not his fault."

"You know Anubis was part of a gang," Walt says. "I did some research to show you how bad of a person he is."

"He told me he has had problems in the past and he didn't do anything horrible. He quit when he realized how horrible they were." I explain.

"When did he tell you that if you've been here?" Walt asks. I look away. "He's here." Walt says. "Isn't he?"

"Yes," I say. "I brought him here with me. You can't go inside. I will call the police if you try to do anything stupid."

"Sadie," Walt says. "I'm just trying to protect you. He's going to break your heart."

"No, he's not," I say. "That's what you did."

"I think you should get out of here Walt," A voice says. I turn and see Anubis in the doorway. He was wearing just his jeans.

"I'm not going to let you lead her on," Walt says walking over to Anubis. "You're going to break her heart."

"Walt, I know your trying to get into Sadie's head and make her think my feelings for her are not real. You do realize all the things you've done has made her feelings and my feelings grow stronger," Anubis says. "When I first came here I was going to back off. I would have stayed away from her. I was willing to. When you punched me at school she came to make sure I was okay. When you beat me up she was there to see me at the hospital. Want to know why? Because of all the mess you made because of your jealousy. That's why she fell in love with me. That's why I fell in love with her. She doesn't love you anymore. You should leave."

"You will pay for this," Walt says. He walks off.

"How did you know we were down here?" I ask.

"I heard the voices. I checked your room. You weren't there. I came down here and saw him." He says.

"Thank you," I say. We head inside and I shut and lock the sliding door. "Are you worried about what he's going to do?"

"No," Anubis says. "He says he's going to do something but I doubt he actually will."

"Did you hear all the stuff about your past?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says. "He was right. I was in a gang. That guy that tried to hit on you was the leader. They used to be just a group of friends that hung out. I left as soon as they started becoming and gang and before they started doing bad things."

"How did Walt find out all that information?" I ask.

"Probably Horus," Anubis says. "He likes to constantly ruin my life. He thinks I don't know it." Anubis looked slightly angered. He sits down on the couch. I walk closer to him.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's not you," Anubis says. "Horus and I don't get along. It may seem like we do but were constantly arguing and thinking that he helped Walt just angers me. I just need to distract myself from him and I'll be fine."

I lean down and kiss him. He kisses me back. He pulls me onto his lap. I have my legs on either side of him. I put my hands on his neck and continue to kiss him. He pulls me closer as I deepen the kiss. He arms were wrapped around my back. He pulls back. "I love you," I say. "It doesn't matter what Walt or Horus try to say. They won't be able to change my feelings."

Anubis smiles and hugs me. He rests his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck. I put my head on his. "I love you Sadie."

I get up so Anubis could get up. "I'll see you in the morning," I say. I head upstairs and go back to my room. I lay back down on my bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **Here's another chapter for you guys. Let me know how you liked this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, here's a couple more chapters left for this story. I will be posting another story after this one ends. I came up with another story idea I think you guys might like. I also think I might post more one shots. This fandom doesn't have as many stories. I think I've ready every Sanubis story at least twice. I hope to make more Sanubis stories for you guys to enjoy.**

Sadie's POV

"I wish we could stay here another week," I say as Anubis and I walk down the balcony to the stairway. Anubis picks up our bags and carry them down the stairs.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "It's been one of the best weeks of my life."

"I'm worried about what's going to happen when we get back," I say. "Walt said you will pay for this. What is he going to do?"

"I don't know," Anubis says. "But we will be ready for whatever he attempts to do. I promise I won't let him hurt you."

"It's not hurting me I'm worried about," I tell him.

"Sadie," Anubis says as we walk towards Emma's car. "He won't hurt me. I know what happened last time but he won't be able to beat me up again."

Anubis puts our bags in Emma's car. We go to his motorcycle. Anubis sits on it and starts it. I stand and wait for Emma and Liz to get to the car. I go back to the house and double check to make sure everything was locked. I head back and take a helmet from Anubis. I get on the motorcycle behind him. I put my arms around him. We start driving. Liz and Emma were in the front again. I look at the ocean until it's out of sight. I rest my forehead on Anubis's back. I think about what it's going to be like to be back at school. With Walt wanting revenge and Drew being annoying as always.

**Back Home**

I get off the motorcycle. I grab my bag from Emma's car. "See you tomorrow," I say to Liz and Emma.

"See you Sadie," Liz says. I watch them leave.

"See you later Sadie," Anubis says.

"See you later," I smile.

I watch as Anubis opens the door and is attacked by Ammit and Harley. I laugh as he almost loses his balance. I turn around and head back to my house. I unlock the door. No one was home. I head upstairs and start unpacking my things. I sit down on my bed once I'm done. I get up and head downstairs. I go outside and I sit on the steps of the back porch. I stare off into the trees.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice says. I see Anubis heading towards me with Ammit. Ammit runs up and put his paws on my leg. I pet him and hug him.

"Just daydreaming," I say. "Thinking about everything that's happened."

Anubis sits on the step below me. Our heads were the same height. I get a stick and throw it for Ammit. Anubis watches Ammit run and get it.

"Was your dad mad about the trip?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says. "He'll eventually get over it."

"Are you worried about going back to school?" I ask.

"Whatever Walt thinks he's going to do," Anubis says. "We will get through it. I promise."

I put my head on his shoulder. I put my arm around his and lace our fingers together. Ammit comes back and Anubis throws it back for him. I look over and see Anubis's dad standing on the porch. He looks at me then heads back inside.

"I think your dad was looking for you," I say.

"I should go over and see if he needs me," Anubis says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek. He gets up and calls Ammit to follow him. I watch them head inside. I get up and head into my house.

Anubis's POV

I get inside and I see my father standing in the kitchen. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah," He says. "You seem really close with that girl."

"We may have gotten closer on the trip." I say. "Is that a problem."

"Do you want that other boy to beat you up again?" He says.

"I could've fought him if I knew he was going to tackle me down. I didn't want him to end up hurting her." I explain.

"He could unexpectedly attack you again," My dad says. "You're just going to let him do this to you to spare her getting hurt."

"I love her dad," I say. "I love her more than I loved Anna. I thought after Anna I'd never meet anyone I could love. When I met Sadie, everything changed. You can't expect me to stay away from her."

"Your right," He says. "I don't expect you to stay away from her. But if you get hurt trying to defend her you should know that I won't help you. I told you it was a bad idea."

I roll my eyes and head upstairs. I shut my door and take my jacket off. I look out the window. I see Sadie sitting in her room talking on the phone. I assume it's Carter or one of her friends. I turn away and see Ammit laying on the floor rolling around with a chew toy.

Sadie's POV  
I sit on my bed and decide to call Carter.

"Hello," He says.

"Hey Carter," I say.

"How was the trip to the beach house?" He asks.

"Great," I say. "I took Liz, Emma, and Anubis. We had a fun time. Anubis and I have a thing going on now."

"That's great Sadie," Carter says. "I know how much you like him. I'm glad you were able to move on from Walt."

"Walt showed up," I say. "He told Anubis he was going to pay for this. I'm a little worried about what may happen."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Sadie," Carter says. "Walt is probably just mad. He'll get over it. If you need me just call me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I know you will," I tell him. "I love you Carter. I better get ready for bed."

"I love you too Sadie," He says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say.

We hang up. I go to the bathroom and change into red, black, and white plaid shorts and a tight black tank top. I go back and lay on my bed. I stare at the ceiling until I fall asleep.

 **Hope you enjoy. I'm going to have a new story up as soon as this one or my other one ends. I'll put the description below if you're interested.**

 _Description for next story:_

 _Anubis is a part of a spy organization. He tries to be the best because he has a reputation because his father is Set, the head of the evil spy group. When Set finds out Sadie, the daughter of his enemy Julius Kane, is traveling home from her boarding school in LA back to her father and brother he sets out to have her killed. Anubis is assigned to help Sadie get to her family. Will Anubis get Sadie to her family before his father kills her first._


	22. Chapter 22

Sadie's POV

I open the door to the school and head over to my locker. I open it and put my bag away. I start looking for my books for my class. Someone comes up behind me.

"Hey Sadie," A voice says. I recognize that it was Anubis.

I turn around and smile. He smiles down at me. He had his hand on the door of my locker. I grab his jacket and pull him closer to me. I lean up to kiss him. He kisses me back then pulls away. "Hey," I say.

"You were gone before I could ask you If you wanted a ride," He says.

"I was in a hurry," I say. "I don't know why."

I grab my books and Anubis closes my locker. We walk side by side to his locker. He puts his bag away and grabs his books. I lean on the lockers while he was in his locker. I see Walt. He looks at me. I look away. Anubis looks over at me. He looks and see's Walt walking with his buddies. Anubis closes his locker. "Let's get to class," Anubis says.

I start walking next to Anubis. I see Walt staring. Take Anubis's hand and we walk together. We get to class and I sit down next to Anubis. I smile at him as we sit there waiting for people to come in. I remember sitting at the beach with him while the sunset. I wanted to go back with him and forget about everything. I look at his face while he reads the board. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. I see him smile. I put my hand in his under the table. Walt comes in. His eyes follow our arms to where our hands were laced together. He glares at Anubis then heads to his seat. Anubis squeezes my hand to turn my attention away from Walt. I turn my attention back to the board when the teacher walks in.

"Welcome back," She says. "I hope you all had a great break." She starts passing out some papers. "Today were going to do a partner assignment." She says.

We all partner up. I partner with Anubis. We start working on the paper.

**Lunch Time**

I put my books away and wait at my locker. I wait for Liz, Emma, and Anubis to meet me. I see Liz and Emma heading over. We stand there and wait for Anubis.

"Where is Anubis?" Liz says. "Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

We hear a loud sound that sounded like a firework. We hear some screams. My heart starts racing. Liz and Emma looked just as scared as I did. We see a teacher come out of their class room. "You three get inside." We head in and stand by the door. I see more students running in the hallway away from the cafeteria. We heard another loud sound. Some more students get in until the hallway clears out. The teacher locks the doors and turns the lights off. "Get in the corner."

We all sit down in the corner. I sit down next to Liz. Next to me sat another girl. "What's going on?"

"Walt Stone," She says. "He has a gun and he fired it towards Anubis. I think he missed but I couldn't tell because everyone started running."

"Oh my god," I get up. I run towards the door. Someone puts their arms around my waist to stop me. I struggle.

"Sadie," A voice says. "Calm down, you can't go out there." It was Julian. He was one of Carter's friends. He sometimes came over to do homework or to play some basketball.

"Anubis," I say. "I need to get to him."

"It's okay," Julian says. "It's going to be okay."

I stop struggling when another shot goes off. I feel tears rolling down my face. My legs become weak and Julian slowly helps me to sit down. He puts his arm around me as I cover my face. Anubis was out there without me. I needed to get to him. I need to know he's alright.

Anubis's POV

I walk to the cafeteria and realize I was supposed to meet Sadie at her locker. I stop and turn around to see Walt walking towards me. I get ready to talk to him.

"Anubis!" He stops and yells a few feet away. "It's time for you to pay for stealing Sadie away from me!" he pulls out a gun and aims at me then fires. I move out of the way. Students start running away. He fires again but misses. I run towards a hallway and try to open the doors. I see an empty hallway and hide. I sit there trying to catch my breath for a couple minutes. I hear footsteps. I try to remain quiet. I see Walt walking by. I sneak up behind him and tackle him down. He accidently fires the gun as it leaves his hand. I kick the gun away. I end up having him pinned down.

"I didn't steal Sadie from you!" I yell. "This is not the answer. You betrayed her trust Walt. You made her hate you."

"She would still be with me if it wasn't for you," Walt yells he lowers his voice. "I saw the way she looked at you when she first saw you in the hallway. I never saw that look on her face. She was in love. She may not have known it but she was."

"That's why you were so jealous of me," I say. "I never meant for her to love me. When I saw her, I knew I had to stay away. She was beautiful. I wanted to talk to her. When I saw that you were her boyfriend I tried to avoid her. It was hard. I tried to get away and leave her alone. I couldn't."

"You ruined everything," Walt says. He manages to punch me. I back up and he gets back up. He heads towards the gun. I roll to the side as he fires. I manage to run back down the hallway back into the cafeteria. He fires again. I feel a sharp pain in my side. I shout as I hold my side. He heads over to me. I sit on the ground holding my side. He stops. "Goodbye Anubis," He says. I close my eyes and hear the shot. I prepare myself for darkness.

I hear someone fall and a gun hit the floor. I open my eyes and see Walt holding his arm. I turn and see the police officer who fired. They rush over. One takes the gun Walt had and one tends to the injury on Walt's arm. I try to stand up but the pain of my side burns.

"Don't move," An officer says. "Help is on the way."

Sadie's POV

We all sit there in silence as we listen to the shots. After a while we hear nothing. We sit there for about half an hour before we hear someone trying to open the door. "Anyone in here?" A voice calls. "It's alright. I'm officer Rodriguez." The teacher opens the door. The officer comes in.

"What happened?" I ask getting up.

"A boy tried to attack another. The one got injured but he should be alright. We had to shoot the other in the arm to save the other." He explains. "No one is dead." He looks at me. "You must be the girl," He says. "Sadie," He says.

"Yes," I say.

"Everyone is free to get out and go home," The officer says. "Sadie, follow me."

I follow him and everyone else heads out. I stop at the door when he opens it. I see Walt in handcuffs and a bandage on his arm. I see Anubis sitting in an ambulance with not shirt and a paramedic tending to his side. I run over.

"Anubis," I say.

He looks over and smiles. "Sadie," He says. "I'm fine, I promise."

I climb up in the ambulance and put my arms around his shoulders. He rests his head on my stomach. The paramedic ignores us as he tends to Anubis's side.

"I was so worried about you," I say. I could feel tears forming. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"I was able to fight him off," Anubis says. "I'm fine Sadie. I'm just glad your safe."

"He could've killed you," I say.

"I'm named after a death god," He says. "You can't kill me that easily."

I roll my eyes. "That's dumb," I tell him.

"I knew it would make you calm down," He says.

I get out of the ambulance so they could take him to the hospital. "I'll meet you at the hospital." I tell him.

He smiles as they close the door. I watch as they pull away.


	23. Chapter 23

Sadie's POV

I get to the hospital. I head up to the front counter. "Hello," The nurse smiles.

"I'm here to see Anubis Black," I say. "I'm his girlfriend."

"There still working on him," She says. "I'll come get you when they allow visitors."

I walk over and I sit down. I look around the waiting room. I see a lot of other people waiting patiently. I cross my arms and wait. I see the police officers walk in with Walt. Walt looks at me. I look away. I see the police officer that came to get the class I was in. He sees me and walks over.

"Hello," He says. "I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions about what happened?'

"Sure," I say.

"Do you know what lead Walt to do this?" He asks.

"He was my boyfriend," I say. "I broke up with him and he thought Anubis was why. He wanted to finish off Anubis because he thinks he stole me from him."

"Why would he think that?" He asks.

"Because after Walt and I broke up Anubis was there to help me. Then when Walt came to apologize I told him I had feelings for someone else. He assumed it was Anubis." I explain.

"Alright," The officer says. He writes some things down. "Thank you."

He gets up and heads over to the other officers. A few minutes later Anubis's parents come into the hospital. His mom sees me and walks over. "Sadie," She says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine."

"Anything on Anubis?" She asks.

"No," I say. "Not yet."

Anubis's dad walks over from the desk. "I told him this would happen if he hangs out with her." He says to Mrs. Black.

"We're going to fix this," She says. "We're going to put a restraining order on Walt. I talked to Ruby and she says she's going to plan on doing the same."

"You talked to my mom?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says. "I called her to let her know what happened and that everything is alright that we will take care of you while she's away. We have a guest room you can stay in until her or your father get back. She doesn't want you in your house alone."

"Thank you," I say.

A nurse comes over to us. "You guys are here for Anubis?"

"Yes," His mom says. "I'm his mother."

"He had quite a few stitches. He did lose a lot of blood but he should be fine. He just needs to rest. We're going to keep him overnight. You guys are free to visit him. Follow me." She says.

We follow her. Anubis's father leaves to go pick up Harley. The nurse opens the door. I see Anubis sitting on the bed. He looks up and smiles at me. I go over to him and hug him.

"Anubis," his mom says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He says.

"I'm going to go find some food for you to eat," She says. "You must be hungry."

She leaves the room. I sit on the edge of the bed and look at Anubis. He looked tired. Probably because of the blood loss. "I'm sorry this happened to you," I say. "I knew Walt was going to try something but I didn't know he was going to do this."

"It's not your fault Sadie," He says.

Anubis was wearing his jeans. His shirt and jacket were removed for the stitches. There was a bandage wrapped around him. I see the faded bruises from Walt before.

"Sadie," He says. "I don't blame you for any of this. I don't want you to blame yourself."

I look up at him. His brown eyes were dark. They lightened up when he smiled. He puts one of his hands on the side of my face. I lean towards him and kiss him. He kisses back. I put my hands on his shoulders. We continue to kiss until we hear the door open. I back away. It was Anubis's mom back with food. I move away so she can give him the food. I sit down in one of the chairs. I sit there and watch as Anubis eats the food that his mom brought. A couple minutes Anubis's father and Harley come into the room.

"Anubis!" Harley calls and runs over to the bed. She climbs up and jumps on Anubis. Anubis immediately looks like he was in pain. Harley was sitting on his lap and her arm was where he got shot.

"Harley," Mrs. Black says. "Please get off your brother. He's injured and you're just making it worse."

"Sorry," She says. She gets off and walks over to me. She climbs on my lap and sits down. I put my arms around her and hug her.

Anubis's parents step outside the room to talk. Harley, Anubis, and I sit in silence. "How was school today Harley?" I ask breaking the silence.

"It was fun," She says. "We got to draw decorations for the classroom."

"Awesome," I say. "Do you have any homework? I can help you with it."

"Yeah," She says. "I got math problems."

"Let's work on those together," I say.

She goes to her backpack and grabs her homework. She brings it back and sits on my lap and puts the paper on the table. I help her with her math problems. I look over at Anubis and see him smiling at us. I turn my attention back to Harley. We continue to work on her work. After a while Mrs. Black comes back in. She walks over to Anubis and talks to him. She smiles and then hugs him.

"Harley and Sadie," She says. "I'm going to take you two home."

"Is daddy and Anubis staying here?" Harley asks.

"Yes," their mom says. "I'll come back and get him in the morning when I drop you off at school."

Harley takes her mom's hand and head out. I go over to Anubis. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say. I kiss him. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you too Sadie," He says. "I'll be fine."

He leans over and kisses me again. I smile and head over to leave. I go out and get into my car. I head home. Once I get there I pack a bag of clothes for a couple of days and a pillow and blanket. I head over to Anubis's house. I'm met at the door by Ammit and Harley. Harley lets me in.

"Were going to be bedroom neighbors!" She says. "The guest room is right next to mine."

I smile as she leads me up the room and to the guest room. Across from the guest room was Anubis's room. I put my bag and stuff on the bed and join Harley in her room. I think about Anubis. I was worried about him even though I knew he was safe. I wanted to be by his side until he was better. I was mad at Walt for trying to kill Anubis. I was upset that I wasn't there to stop him. Harley sets some papers down for us to draw on. We sit there drawing and coloring until Mrs. Black calls us down for dinner. We eat our food then Harley goes upstairs. I help Mrs. Black with the dishes.

"You don't need to help me," She says. "I got this."

"I want to," I say. "I'm just going to sit around being worried if I don't do something."

"Anubis will be alright," She says.

"I know," I say. "I just blame myself for all of this. Walt was jealous because of me."

"Anubis knew what it meant when Walt beat him up," She says. "He knew that if he dated you it would be hard. He dated you because he loves you. I haven't see him this way in a long time. I'm glad he found you. Once we take care of Walt it'll be over."

"I hope so," I say. "I really don't want to lose Anubis."

"Neither do we sweetheart," She says. She hugs me. "I hope you stay with him for a while. I like you better than his girlfriend he used to have. She was always bossing him around. You treat him better."

"I hope so too," I say. "I really like him."

She smiles. We do the dishes together and then I head upstairs and help Harley get ready for bed. I tie her hair into a ponytail. I tuck her in then I go to the guest room to go to sleep.

 **Here's the next chapter. I think the next chapter might be the last one. It will either be that one or one more after that. I'm thinking next one is last. Hope you enjoy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. This will be the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. I will try to keep up on my newest story. I do have college classes so I might post for the new story once a week.**

Sadie's POV

I sit at the table with my parents. I was wearing a red dress with my combat boots and jacket. Anubis at a table next to us with his parents. Across the aisle was Walt sitting at the table with an orange jumpsuit. He had his hands cuffed to the table. His parents sat in the audience behind him. His lawyer was standing up next to the one who defended Anubis and I. We wait for the judge to come in. I turn around and see Carter sitting in the audience. I smile at him and he smiles back. I turn back and look at Anubis. He had his hands together resting them on the table. He was wearing jeans, and a white button up shirt with a black tie, along with a nice jacket. He still had his combat boots like I did. The judge comes in. We all stand up then wait for him to tell us to sit back down. Once were all sitting again he starts talking.

"Walt Stone," He says. "You are accused of beating Anubis, trespassing, shooting Anubis, and refusal to leave Anubis Black and Sadie Kane alone." He looks at Walt. "Do you have anything to say?"

Walt stands up. "I do not have anything to say."

"Walt Stone, you will be sentenced to 10 years in jail and restraining orders are going to be placed. You will not be able to be near Sadie Kane or Anubis Black without their permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes," He says.

I close my eyes. He was finally going to be punished for all that he's done. I feel a hand on my back. I see my dad looking at me. "It's alright," He whispers. "You're going to be safe."

I smile. "Everyone is dismissed," The judge says.

A couple of officers go over and take Walt away. I stand up and he looks at me. Our eyes stay locked. They walk in front of our tables. He looks at me until his back was towards me. I watch as they take him out of the room. I take a deep breath. I feel hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright Sadie," A voice whispers. "It's over."

I lean back into the person. They wrap their arms around me. It was Anubis. He hugs me. He rests his head on my shoulder. My parents go over to talk to his. I turn and hug him. We walk together holding hands out the door. It was a couple months after Walt shot Anubis. We've been dealing with getting Walt the punishment he deserves for what he's done.

"I'm so glad he's finally getting what he deserves," I say. "He could've killed you."

"We should be lucky he's bad at aiming with the gun," Anubis says. "I'm just glad he won't be hurting you anymore. He did everything to get back at you for leaving him."

"Are you ready to go home Sadie?" My mom asks.

"Yeah," I say. I turn back to Anubis. "I'll talk to you later," I kiss him on the cheek and head over to the car. I sit in the back next to Carter.

"It's done," He says.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm relieved."

We get home then I see Anubis standing in the back yard. He had taken his tie and jacket off. He was just wearing his boots, jeans, and button up shirt. I see Ammit running around. I walk over to him. I walk up behind him and put my arms around him.

"Hey," He says.

"Hey," I say. "Where is everyone? Shouldn't they be celebrating?"

"My mom and dad had to get back to work. Harley is at one of her friend's house for a sleepover this weekend," He explains. "It's just me and Ammit until my parents get home from work. You can stay and hang out if you want."

We walk over and sit on the steps of the porch. I sit there and watch Ammit run around. After a while we head inside. I sit down on the couch while Anubis goes to the kitchen. He comes into the living room. He sits down. "How's your shot wound doing?" I ask.

"Fine," He says. "The stitches are all healed. It's more of a scar now."

"Can I see it?" I ask.

"Sure," He says. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls the side where his wound is to the side. I look at it. It was just a scar. You could tell where the line of stitches went. I looked up at him. He smiled at me. I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back. He pulls me onto his lap. I put my hands on his neck. He puts his hand on my waist. After a couple minutes, he pulls away. I rest my head on his shoulder and move off him. He laces our hands.

We sit there together for a while. I look at him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Anubis," I say.

"I love you too Sadie," He says.

I lay my head back on his shoulder. We didn't have Walt to be around messing with us. Anubis was the one I loved. I always knew something between me and Walt was missing. I found it with Anubis. I loved him and he loved me.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Anubis asks.

"Yeah," I say.

Anubis gets up and goes upstairs. He comes back down with a black t-shirt and his jacket. We head out to his motorcycle. He puts a helmet on and hands me one. I put it on. We get on the motorcycle and we drove off.

 **Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. I will try to post at least once a week on my other story. I have college classes now so don't expect it to update often. I'll try my best though.**


End file.
